


The Necro Way

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Action, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship (Riddick/Johns), Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Rare Pairings, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 65,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddick and Johns have a plan for getting the First Among in their bed.  That's not their only challenge ruling over the Necros.  Together they must face the Underverse and what that will mean for the fleet as a whole, as well as their own futures.  *A spinoff to the Bondmate series*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spin-off of the [Bondmates series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/38953), which is where the background on Riddick and Johns’ relationship comes from. It’s not necessary to read those stories beforehand though as most is explained during the story. Just know that this is post-Chronicles in the timeline. Enjoy!

The Commanders had been standing in the main hall of the Basilica for nearly an hour.  They each were droning on about their individual units, and giving their usual reports.  Vaako stood off to the side, observing the proceedings.  As First Among, his main purpose at these meetings was to make sure things moved along, and referee between the Commanders if need be.

Though today he was a bit distracted.  Riddick was laying back into the throne casually, only half paying attention, as per usual.  Leaning on the side, an arm draped over the top, was Johns- ever at the Lord Marshal’s side.  What was catching Vaako’s curiosity though was their behavior.

Johns kept leaning over, whispering things in the Lord’s ear.  Whatever he was saying was causing a cat-like smile to cross Riddick’s face, before he’d go back to feigning attention.  Once the pair started throwing glances his way, Vaako started to get nervous.  He didn’t let his feelings show of course, just keeping his face stoically neutral. 

The Commander tried to ignore them, without much luck.  Johns whispered something, smiling right in Vaako’s direction.  Riddick’s eyes followed, and then went up to his partner’s.  There was something being planned, and he had the sneaking suspicion he wasn’t going to like it.

Soon enough, the Lord Marshal seemed to become bored with their meeting- nothing unusual there.  He shooed the Commanders out, but as Vaako went to follow, Riddick called his name.  While Vaako approached the bottom of the stairs, Johns was moving back behind the throne.  He wrapped his arms down around Riddick, eyes locking on the Necromonger.

“Yes, my Lord?” Vaako inquired, face and voice carefully masked.

“My mate wanted to ask you to our quarters for dinner.”

Vaako’s brow creased together, and he didn’t bother hiding his confusion at this.  “I beg your pardon, Lord Marshal, but I think I’ve misunderstood.”

He noticed Johns’ predatory, twisting smile- something Vaako couldn’t help but wonder if he’d learned from Riddick.  “Told you the pretty boy’s cute when he gets flustered,” he mentioned, purposefully loud enough so the Necro would hear it.

Riddick smirked, standing with a grace Vaako couldn’t help but admire.  “You’re eating dinner with us tonight.”  He paused next to the Necromonger, shoulders almost touching.  “Come on.”  He turned his head, watching his Lord Marshal continue on.

Johns entered his peripheral, and his eyes turned to him.  The merc who followed in Riddick’s wake was watching him closely, blue eyes glinting when they met Vaako’s dark gaze.  The corner of his mouth curled up ever so slightly.  Then he was gone, right by the man he called “mate.”

Vaako shook his head to clear it, hurriedly catching up to the strange pair.

~ * ~ * ~

The Lord Marshal had called for dinner as soon as they’d arrived at his private chambers.  The front room was for company, with a table for eating or conferences, and a nice sitting area.  Riddick motioned for his Commander to have a seat, smirking as he noticed how stiffly he did so.

“Mate?” he questioned, noting Johns hesitation at joining them.

“Just admiring how well he fits in with the décor,” he replied, smirking to himself when the Necromonger twitched slightly.  He walked over, taking his place by Riddick’s side.

Vaako made himself busy looking around.  It wasn’t as though he hadn’t been in there before.  The Commanders often found themselves there for meetings.  However, it was certainly his first time being alone with the pair, and he couldn’t say he felt very comfortable with their eyes on him.

“Relax, Vaako,” Riddick commanded, pouring drinks for himself and Johns, before filling one for Vaako as well.

The Commander nodded his thanks as the glass was handed to him.  “Yes, Lord Marshal.”

“Riddick,” the other man corrected, practically purring.  Vaako looked at him in surprise, noting the glint in that silver gaze.  “It’s just us.  Riddick’s fine.”

He swallowed the lump in his throat.  “Alright…  _Riddick._ ”  He tried the name on for size, seeing the grin it caused to cross the Lord Marshal’s face.

Dinner had arrived, and it was wheeled in and arranged on the table.  Once the servants had left, Johns licked his lips.  “Looks delicious.”  He cut into the steak, taking a bite.  He hummed happily, drawing Riddick’s attention.

“Easy there, mate,” he teased.  “Otherwise you’re gonna make me jealous of a steak.”

Johns chuckled.  “No worries, love.  Pretty sure I still love _you_ more than the food.”  He put his nose under Riddick’s chin, running it along his jaw in a loving manner.

Vaako felt the blush creeping up his face.  He tried to ignore them by eating his meal- which was something much better than he was used to eating, even being a Commander.  Tuning them out was a bit more difficult than he thought though, especially when they kept engaging him.

Their touches and teases were far from subtle as he was used to seeing.  Usually about the ship, the pair didn’t do that sort of thing.  Sure, they were always together, and there was always the hand hold, or quick kiss, but otherwise, they didn’t seem to be the bondmates they’d claimed to be.

 _If the Elite saw them now, those doubts would certainly be silenced_ , he thought to himself.  As though Johns hadn’t made it clear enough on several occasions by nearly biting someone’s head off if they dared approach his mate in any sexual way.

“They brought strawberries!” he heard Johns exclaim, lifting the lid on another platter.  Riddick chuckled lightly at his reaction.  “Mmm, thank you,” he mentioned, knowing his lover must have asked for them.  He grabbed a large berry, taking a bite out of it, making approving sounds.

Riddick growled a bit.  “You _really_ are being a tease tonight.”  He leaned over, nipping at his jaw, drawing another soft moan from him.

Vaako quickly averted his gaze back to his plate, knowing full well his face must have been beat red.  “Aww, we’re ignoring our guest,” he heard the former merc speak up, obviously noting his situation.

“It’s fine,” Vaako replied.  “If you want to be alone, I could always take my leave.”

The offer was quickly shot down by the Lord Marshal though.  “Nonsense.  The night’s still young, Vaako.”

He nodded, continuing his meal.  However, his attention was pulled back to Johns as he stood.  The man grabbed another strawberry, walking up to the Necro and partially sitting on the table.  He held out the berry to him, cocking his head to the side.  “Care to try one?” he asked, dangling it teasingly in front of him.

“Umm, sure,” he managed to reply.  As he reached for it though, Johns pulled it back.  Instead, he held it out in front of Vaako’s lips, a small smirk on his face.

Suddenly, the Commander had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.  Johns’ actions, the way he was looking at him so intently, Vaako had the sense he was being set up.  His eyes flicked to the Lord Marshal, who was sitting back in his chair, gazing at them with mild amusement, but otherwise not hinting at anything.

This was dangerous territory.  It could be some test of Riddick’s, seeing how much he could trust the Commander.  With that thought running through his head, his eyes were drawn back to the man in front of him.  He smirked at the Necromonger, moving the berry even closer.  “Well?”

Their eyes were locked, and as Johns placed the strawberry to his lips, Vaako instinctively parted them.  He took a bite, making a complimentary sound before realizing it.  He couldn’t help it though- it was just too sweet.  Being that his eyes had never left Johns, he saw the approving look he gave him.

“Good?” he inquired, grin growing.  When Vaako nodded slowly he gave a light laugh.  Deciding to be nice to him, Johns handed him the rest of it.  Eating the remainder, he saw Johns look over at his mate, a silent conversation passing between them.

Turning back to him, Johns moved in closer, looking down at Vaako.  He had slid right in between the Necro and the table, causing Vaako to back his chair up a little.  “What’s wrong, Vaako?” he asked lowly, in a tone that made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.  It wasn’t threatening though, it was… sexual.

Feeling completely helpless in his current situation, he swallowed the lump in his throat, glancing at the Lord Marshal in what he knew must be a pleading way.  It was a mistake, however, as Johns seized that moment to move in.  He placed his hands on the arm rests, taking a deep inhale of Vaako’s scent, hovering just next to his neck.

Vaako stiffened, eyes going wide in surprise.  This whole dinner was starting to take a turn in a very unusual direction.  And it was clear to see by the look on Riddick’s face that this had been planned from the start.  The only thing his brain could think of was, _Don’t do anything stupid!_

Before the Commander went into complete meltdown mode, Johns pulled away, allowing him to breathe again.  The lilting sound of his laughter drew in Vaako’s attention.  “Oh, the look on your face.”  He hugged his sides as he continued to laugh.

Vaako narrowed his eyes at him, not helping the sneer that crossed his face.  So this was all just some twisted game, was it?  “You can knock off the teasing any time,” he practically growled.

Johns stopped immediately, gaping at him, caught off guard by his outburst.  Though he quickly closed his mouth, turning it back into a cat-like smirk.  “So,” he practically purred, leaning in towards the other man again, “you wanna get right into it then?”

“That’s not what I-”  Vaako stopped when Johns returned to his neck, this time running his nose against it softly, taking in his scent.

“No?” Johns inquired.  “What did you mean then?”

Vaako gulped, feeling the gentle breath at his throat.  His eyes fluttered closed despite himself, as Johns moved to repeat the gesture on the other side of his neck.  He hated to admit how good it felt.  Snapping back with it, he pulled away, anger returning.

“What do you want from me?” he managed through clenched teeth, narrowed eyes looking into Johns’ deep blue orbs.

He smiled softly.  “Are all you Necros so dense?”

He had no time to retort, because Johns moved in again, this time placing his lips on Vaako’s.  Stunned, he didn’t know what to do, so he kept still.  The kiss was surprisingly tender, and Johns nipped at his lower lip before pulling away.  “Get it now?” he asked, looking into his eyes.

Yeah, he got it.  That didn’t mean that it made any bit of sense to him.  “But…”  Johns was Riddick’s mate, and he was sworn to serve his Lord Marshal.  Eyes dancing over to the man in question, he saw Riddick was leaning forward, elbows on his knees, a curious glint in his eyes.

Johns raised a brow to his mate.  “You can chime in any time, love.  Y’know, before the pretty boy panics, thinkin’ you’re gonna pound him into the ground.”

Vaako ignored the “pretty boy” comment, looking at Riddick expectantly.  He half anticipated for that very thing to happen any moment now.  If it did, all he could do was start groveling, and hope to live.

Riddick sighed, standing.  Rather than setting his sights on the Commander though, he was staring at his mate.  “It’s your own fault for being such a tease.”  His voice was huskier than normal, a sexual tone to it that cut right through Vaako.

“Makes the game more fun,” Johns retorted.

“Uh huh,” Riddick snagged his wrist, pulling him into his arms.  “I prefer the more direct approach.”  He leaned in, kissing Johns roughly, one hand holding the scruff of his neck, the other traveling down to cup his ass.

Heat traveled up Vaako’s neck, and he bit his lip, embarrassed at the way his body was reacting to the sight of the two men together.  He’d just noticed, painfully to late, that a part of his anatomy below the belt was starting to press tight against his armor.  When he shifted uncomfortably, trying to adjust himself, it drew the pair’s attention. 

Riddick must have taken pity on him, because instead of talking in circles or playing games as his mate had been, he came right out with it.  “You can share our bed, or not.  The choice is yours.”

Vaako blushed at his bluntness, but appreciated it all the same.  That was the score, take it or leave it.


	2. Chapter 2

Vaako swallowed the lump in his throat.  Was he actually thinking about this?  When he looked up at the pair he saw they were waiting on an answer.  Vaako would have been lying if he said the idea didn’t appeal to him, or that he didn’t find them attractive.

Riddick was feral, and his physique screamed it.  He was powerful.  The way he moved, whether simply walking or fighting, caused his muscles to flex in ways that would make most anyone stare.  Johns on the other hand, was built completely different- lean and toned.  He may have called Vaako a pretty boy, but he sure was beautiful himself.  And the shit-eating-grin he usually had plastered on his face only added to the allure.

Yeah, these two were insanely attractive.  But he hadn’t figured any offer like this would ever be on the table.  After all, Johns had run off every would-be suitor to the Lord Marshal- male and female alike.  He had only observed one instance where a woman had tried for Johns, which ended with her flat on her ass at the hands of Riddick.  So, why choose him?

He licked his lips as he thought.  Vaako was a Commander for a reason.  He plotted, he planned, he looked at every angle… he was careful.  In the moment though, looking at the pair in front of him, he didn’t want to be.  He wanted to give into the temptation he’d been housing in his gut.  To hell with the consequences.

Finally, Vaako nodded.  “Alright,” he managed to reply.  He looked at them evenly.  Johns seemed a bit taken back by his calm reply, while Riddick just grinned widely.

“Alright,” the Lord Marshal repeated evenly, nudging his mate.  Johns closed his mouth, switching from shock to hunger.  His mate had given him the go-ahead to return to what he was doing before, and he wasn’t going to waste any time.

He moved back in front of Vaako, leaning in and placing a searing kiss to his lips.  The Necro leaned into it this time, spurred by the demands of his partner.  He reached a hand up, placing it on Johns’ cheek, rubbing his thumb absently along his jawline.  The merc responded by deepening the kiss, then biting down on his lower lip harshly.

When he pulled away, the cat-like grin was on his face, and Vaako could taste blood.  “You like to play rough?” he inquired, raising a brow.  “Riddick hasn’t been in a while and-”  He gasped, cut off by the Lord Marshal coming up behind him and biting down onto his neck.

It turned into a groan of pleasure, leaning back into the other man as an arm snaked around his waist to keep him standing.  Vaako bit down on his lip, taking in the sight, causing more blood to trickle into his mouth.  Riddick’s eyes met his, the silvery gaze cutting into him.  He pulled away from Johns, licking the blood from his lips.

He gave Johns a light shove towards the other man, smirking.  “Looks like he wants a taste.”

Johns met Vaako’s gaze.  “Hmm, that so?”  He grabbed Vaako’s forearm, pulling him up.  “Go ahead.”  He tipped his head a bit, exposing his neck.  The Commander hesitated a moment, but dipped his head to place his mouth over the spot Riddick had been, tasting the coppery blood there.

While Vaako was pre-occupied placing kisses along his neck, along with the occasional nip, Riddick had moved around behind him.  He started to undo the straps on the Necro armor.  Vaako rarely went without it, but when he did, both he and Johns had admired what they saw.

Johns and Riddick may have been mates, but they couldn’t help but be intrigued by the man between them.  If they would take on a lover, it would have to be someone that could stand up next to them- no one weak or submissive would do.  Vaako fit the bill- strong in will and body, disciplined, loyal.  There was a reason that Johns had labeled him “pretty boy” too.  He was gorgeous, no doubts about that.  Yeah, they had wanted to corner him for a while now.

“Why are there so many buckles on this thing?” Riddick complained.

Johns felt the smirk against his neck, and the light breath as Vaako replied, “You can always have them changed, my Lord.”

Riddick chuckled at that, happy to find his First actually possessed a sense of humor after all.  “What I say about calling me Riddick?” he asked into the other man’s ear, before licking along the edge of his ear.

He heard the breathy apology, and pulled him back, yanking the chest plate off.  Johns peeled him out of the gauntlets, admiring the form he could finally start to see.  He ran a hand gently across the wide chest, then leaned in to nibble on Vaako’s neck.

In the meantime, Riddick set to work on the rest of the armor, still cursing about how many buckles it was taking to get to the prize inside.  Johns was too preoccupied with unbuttoning the first couple buttons on the Necro’s heavy fabric shirt, so he had better access to his neck.  He admired the curve of his collar bone, trailing kisses along it.

With all the offending armor finally removed, Riddick stood, wrapping his arms around Vaako and pulling him tightly against his chest.  “Why don’t we move this into the bedroom?” he practically purred, feeling the shiver go down the man’s spine.  He met Johns’ eye, leaning over Vaako’s shoulder to give him a needy, heated kiss.

Johns managed to pull himself away, leading the way into their private chambers.  Riddick steered him towards the double doors, a hand placed on his lower back.  When he got inside, Vaako was a bit surprised at just how plain it was.  The pair hadn’t changed much of the elaborate public area, and even though the Commander had never been inside the inner chambers, he doubted the former Lord Marshal would have kept it like this.

It was all very simple, with common furnishings that mirrored things his officers would have.  The bed was the most lavish thing in there, and even that was just an oversized King bed.  The carved hardwood head and footboards were the only thing making it stand out.

Vaako didn’t have much time to take in his new surroundings.  He had two eager partners leading him towards the bed.  He moved on autopilot, easily relinquishing them control over the situation.  He felt a hand on his chest, and looked up at Riddick as he shoved him gently down to sit.

Johns crawled onto the bed from the other side, putting his face into the Commander’s hair and taking a good long inhale.  It was sweet, with a hint of musk.  His body smelled that way too.  It was a cool aroma- if there were such a thing- like metal.  It was a very clean scent, and he had to wonder if it was due to just having a shower, or if this was what the man just naturally smelled like.

Riddick had been hovering, forming his own analysis of their new bed companion.  And he liked what his senses told him.  He growled hungrily, biting down onto Vaako’s neck as he had to his mate earlier.  He heard the sharp intake of breath, then, right next to his ear, the soft moan.  His growl grew in volume at the sound, his desire increasing.

The Lord Marshal reached for the man’s shirt, finding all the buttons that were on it.  Frustrated, he hissed, “Do none of you ever get laid?  What’s with all this?”  Already having spent too much time getting his armor off, Riddick wasn’t having anything to do with all those buttons and simply ripped the shirt open.

Vaako jumped in surprise, looking up at the lustful face in front of him.  Riddick was looking him over now, tilting his head slightly as his eyes ran over his exposed skin.  He felt the tug of his shirt, and turned his head to find Johns removing it.  The man placed a soft kiss on Vaako’s shoulder after tossing it casually off to the side.  “Y’know,” he mentioned, voice like silk, “you’re allowed to touch us too.”

He nodded slowly, hesitantly reaching a hand up and laying it on the side of the merc’s face.  Vaako craned his neck, moving forward to press a gentle kiss on his lips.  Johns smiled into it, reassuring him by increasing the heat behind it, threading his fingers into his braided hair.  The Commander moved his hand, mimicking the same gesture, feeling the soft curls.

There was another hand touching his lower back, urging him to move more onto the bed.  It was Riddick, and he crawled onto the mattress behind him.  During the shuffle, Vaako ended up pushing Johns down, hovering over him as he deepened the kiss.  A tongue snaked out of Johns’ mouth, eliciting a moan from the Necromonger.

He managed to pull away so he could breathe again, and Johns pushed himself up.  Riddick moved in behind the kneeling Commander, pressing their bodies together as he reached around him, grabbing Johns’ shirt.  He slipped his hands underneath, pulling it off his mate.  The merc smirked, scooting a little closer to do the same.  Johns laid his hand on Riddick’s hip, leaning over and giving him a quick kiss.

Riddick grabbed Vaako’s hair, pulling it to bring his head back.  He trailed kisses along his angled jaw, ending with one at the corner of his mouth.  His First understood the request, craning his neck to kiss him fully.  Riddick wanted to taste him too, tracing his tongue over his lower lip till Vaako opened up to allow him entrance.

A needy growl escaped him, shifting around to lay Vaako on the bed.  He paused in his ministrations, roughly snatching the back of his mate’s neck and bringing him closer to them.  He nipped Johns’ lip, looking at him.  His silver eyes were filled with desire, and icy blue orbs flashed in response.

Their gazes turned to the man lying between them.  Vaako was clearly a bit nervous about things- understandably so- but his dark eyes were dilated with the same lustful intentions.  He licked his lip, waiting for them to make the next move.

The bondmates were happy to oblige.

~ * ~ * ~

The three men laid on the bed, content and sated.  Riddick was lying on his back in the middle, Johns curled up to him on one side, and Vaako lying on his back on the other side, staring up at the ceiling with a soft smile on his lips. 

Johns looked over at the pale man, smirking, running his fingers over his hard abs.  “Guess that means the next step is killing Dame so I can keep my pet.”

Vaako’s head turned to meet his gaze, eyes narrowed.  “I’m no one’s pe-”  His protest was cut off by a heavy kiss from Riddick.

“Relax, Vaako,” he spoke, gently rubbing his cheek with his knuckles.  “You’ll get used to Johns’ teasing.”  He cocked his head doggishly to the side.  “That’s if you’re plannin’ to stick around, and this ain’t a one-time deal.”

Vaako realized they were leaving it all up to him, whatever he wanted.  He looked at the two men, waiting patiently for an answer.  Finally the Commander smirked.  “I’m sure we can find a way to make this work.”

The pair both smiled.  Riddick gave him a kiss on the cheek as Johns leaned in to do the same on his lips.  Vaako shifted, moving in closer to them, and wrapped his arms around Riddick, settling a hand on Johns’ hip.  He nuzzled under Riddick’s chin, settling into his embrace as he felt the man’s arm around his shoulder, and Johns’ hand on his waist.  He looked over to see Johns mirroring him, snuggled into Riddick’s neck.

Vaako smiled, sighing contently.  “I think I can get used to this.”

He felt as much as heard the Lord Marshal’s deep laughter.  “Me too.”  His hand stroked Vaako’s hair lovingly.  “How ‘bout you, mate?”

Johns hummed an affirmation, snuggling closer, and trying to get a grip on Vaako’s hip.  Riddick chuckled at his sleepy mate, kissing him on the top of the head before doing the same to Vaako.  “Alright you two, get some rest.”  Vaako responded with a yawn, closing his eyes. 

When he woke in the morning, he was happy to find them still by his side.  It had been the best sleep he’d had in a long time.  No doubt caused by the presence of the two men there with him.

As he started to sit up, Riddick stirred, silver eyes fluttering open.  He smiled seeing Vaako there, leaning up to kiss him softly.  “Mornin’.”

Johns stirred at the movement, groaning in protest.  “Five more minutes.”

Riddick nuzzled his cheek.  “Come on, mate.”

The Commander chuckled lightly at the new revelation that the former merc wasn’t much of a morning person.  It was endearing in a way.  He leaned over Riddick, feeling a bit daring, and brushed a soft kiss to his lips.

That seemed to get a response, Johns leaning into the kiss.  He reached up, lacing his fingers into Vaako’s braids.  When the Necromonger pulled away, Johns was smiling happily, rolling over to stretch out.  Riddick chuckled, looking at him.  “You catch on quick.  That’s one of the few ways to get him out of bed.”

Vaako quirked an eyebrow.  “Oh?  And what’re the others?”

“Mainly things like this…”  Riddick reached over, pushing Johns, who promptly rolled out of the bed with a thud.

“Riddick!” he yelled.  He looked up, finding two faces peering down at him from over the bed.

“You rang?” the Lord Marshal inquired.

“I hate you,” he pouted, swatting at the man.  “At least Vaako woke me up nicely.”

“Oh, stop your whining before I make you shower last.”

With the threat of being left with cold water, Johns bolted for the bathroom like he was on fire, leaving Riddick laughing loudly and Vaako shaking his head.  Looking over at the other man, Riddick smirked.  “Y’know, that shower’s plenty big for two…”  He leaned over, speaking in his ear.  “Wonder if it can fit three.”

“I’m up for a challenge,” Vaako replied.  As they both crawled out of bed, he added, “And if not, my Lord Marshal can always order it changed to his liking.”


	3. Chapter 3

Vaako regarded his torn shirt with displeasure.  He certainly couldn’t walk down the halls in it without drawing obvious attention to himself.  His pants were at least in one piece, albeit rumpled from being on the floor.  He slipped them on, not realizing that Riddick had been observing his scrutiny of his clothes.

“Here,” the Lord Marshal spoke, tossing a dark long-sleeve shirt to him when he looked up.  “Don’t think Johns will mind if you use it.”

Vaako nodded slowly.  He could have simply worn his armor, made it to his quarters, and changed.  Though if Dame were there, there’d surely be questions about why his shirt was in the state it was.  Yeah, this was probably a much safer idea.  Heck, he wouldn’t even have to go back to his quarters at all now, simply head straight to his post.

He slipped the soft cotton over his head, the aroma of Johns filling his nose.  It was the scent of a fighter, of leather and guns.  Riddick had a warrior smell too, but it was different- musky and primal.  There was a soft smile on his face, eyes closed, as his head emerged through the opening.

Johns came in from the front room, announcing breakfast was waiting.  He noticed the shirt on Vaako and grinned, walking over to him.  When more of the scent tickled his nose, he opened his eyes to find the merc in front of him.  “Not a bad look on you,” Johns mentioned, brushing his fingers lightly down his arm.

Riddick had finished dressing, walking over to both his lovers.  He wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders, steering them out so they could eat.  After the night they’d had, they could certainly all use recharging.

When breakfast was over, the trio returned to the bedroom to get into their armor.  Johns and Riddick had helped the Necro gather up his scattered belongings, dropping them with a clang to the floor.  “That shit is way too heavy,” Johns mentioned.  Riddick nodded in agreement, not being one for any type of body armor at all.  They both found the plate armor too restricting, instead having light, minimalist armor forged for them.

“It protects well in battle,” Vaako defended.

“We’re not going into battle,” Johns replied.

Riddick spoke up, “Now, that’s where you’re wrong, mate.  Dealing with the Elite?  I’d call that a battle.”

He snorted, unable to argue that point.  “I’d prefer one where I can use my gun, thanks.”

“As would I,” the Necro spoke dryly.  He hated the politics, but it unfortunately came with the territory.

Vaako began putting on his armor plating, starting from the bottom and working his way up.  The heavy armor was certainly more complicated to put on than his companions’.  They wore leather and a type of mail that was a play on ancient chainmail- just loose leggings, chest covering, and occasionally- on Riddick’s part- bracers.  Johns had an additional piece of mail he could attach across his shoulders that would cover his long sleeves, though he’d never worn it outside of battle.

Because of the ease of their armor, Riddick and Johns were ready quickly.  Vaako on the other hand had just finished with all the straps on his legs.  He heard a light chuckle and looked up to find Riddick putting his chest piece on for him, and Johns was beside him, starting to deal with the straps on the one side, Riddick moving to do the other.

“Well this is a nice change.”  He hadn’t realized he’d spoken aloud until he heard the other two chuckle.

“What, Dame doesn’t help you?” the Lord Marshal inquired.

He snorted.  “Hardly.”

Smiling softly, Riddick replied, “Well, you’ve got us now.”

As though to confirm that, Johns leaned in, running his nose up the Commander’s neck, placing a kiss on the sensitive Purification mark.  A shiver traveled up Vaako’s spine, and he noted how Johns smirked, storing away that information for a later date.

The trio walked through the halls, Vaako and Johns flanking the Lord Marshal on either side.  The Elite and the soldiers they passed all bowed their heads briefly towards their Lord, eyes glancing over the two men with him- most impassively, some with curiosity.

It wasn’t as though they were a weird sight together.  Johns was Riddick’s mate, always at his side, wherever he went.  Vaako was the First Among, so he was often with man as well.  So why were so many of them looking twice?  There was no way they could know what had happened the previous night.

When they neared the main hall, where Riddick would start his day, Vaako moved to head for the Archives and War Room.  “Where you going?” he heard Riddick voice.  Turning, he saw the pair had stopped, waiting for an answer.

“Umm, I’m supposed to be doing research and assembling invasion plans with the other Commanders,” he replied hesitantly, not sure why the Lord Marshal didn’t recall his assignment to him.

Riddick nodded.  “You’re right.  Guess I forgot all about it.”  The corner of his mouth turned up, the glint in his silver eyes betraying the reason he’d let it slip his mind.  “When you’re done with that, come find us.”

Vaako bowed his head.  “Of course, Lord Marshal.”  Not that he needed told.  Even if it weren’t a normal occurrence for him to meet with Riddick in the afternoon to report any assignment progress, he would have sought them out for different reasons now.

Riddick didn’t bother to correct his formal behavior, knowing he would continue to do so while other Necromongers flittered about.

Another Commander approached them, calling out, “Ah, Vaako.  Are you going to the War Room?”  It was Scales, a high-ranking Commander, extremely loyal to the Necromonger Way, and to Vaako himself.  When Vaako nodded, Scales offered to walk with him.  The pair of Commanders acknowledged the Lord Marshal before heading off.

The bondmates watched them go silently, and then looked at each other.  “Come on, love,” Johns spoke, taking Riddick’s hand.  He gave it a reassuring squeeze, knowing the things that were passing through his mind.  It wouldn’t be the last they’d see of Vaako.  He was theirs now.

Vaako walked with Scales, happy for his usual banter to help shift his brain from the bondmates he was parting with to the work he needed to accomplish.  Unfortunately, his pleasant mood did not last.  A shrill voice, like nails on a chalkboard, reverberated down the hall.  Dame Vaako.

Scales gave him an apologetic look before hurrying off ahead, not wanting anything to do with the banshee of a woman.  _Traitor,_ Vaako thought sourly.  Turning slowly to face the incoming storm that was Dame Vaako, he saw her stalking her way down the hall towards him.

“Vaako,” she spoke, half purring.  She frowned, a hand on her hip, attitude shifting one-eighty.  “Where were you last night?”

The Commander had to restrain himself from snorting and rolling his eyes.  It was surprising that she even noticed his absence at all.  Or that she even cared.  Though, he realized bitterly, she most likely didn’t.  Her only thoughts were to her own reputation.

“I’ve been on assignment,” was his cryptic reply.

“Whatever,” she practically hissed, stalking back off the way she came.

 _Good riddance,_ was all he could think.

~ * ~ * ~

The First Among left the war meeting holding his head.  The headache that was threatening to surface was bound to be a doozy.  As usual, only about half of the other Commanders had bothered to do anywhere near the amount of research he had, and the same couple people continued to argue useless points.  Vaako cursed quietly, just glad it was over.  At least for the time being.

They may have finished their plans, but it would still need to be run by the Lord Marshal for final approval.  A lot of times that meant further bickering as they tried to argue their points higher up the chain of command.  Rarely ever did it result in them getting their way, but it didn’t stop them.

Scales and Toal were in the hall, having waited for him to come out.  “Are you going to have lunch with us?” Toal inquired.

Sighing, he shook his head.  “I need to go find the Lord Marshal.  Inform him we’ll be ready to brief him within the hour.”

His two closest- and perhaps only- friends nodded in understanding.  “It’s a solid plan, Vaako,” Scales assured him.  “The Lord Marshal should be pleased at the hard work you’ve put in.”

“It’s my job to be so prepared,” he replied modestly.  “I’ll see you both soon.”

The friends parted ways, the pair heading off for the Officer’s Hall, and Vaako heading towards the main chamber of Necropolis.  It was the best place to start his search for Riddick and his mate.

As he entered the hall, he looked around, finding no trace of the pair.  He turned about, spotting a young acolyte he asked, “Have you seen the Lord Marshal?”

She nodded.  “He just left towards the Archives.”  He thanked her, quickly heading back the way he’d come.  How in the world had he missed them? 

When he turned the corner, he collided with a solid body.  He grunted, muttering an apology.  That was, until he saw who it was.  Blue eyes flashed in mischief, and a smirk formed on his face.  “There you are,” Johns said.  Riddick came to stand next to him, an arm draping over his shoulders.

“We were coming to see what was taking so long, but apparently we just missed you.”

Vaako nodded.  “I told the other Commanders we would give our report after lunch.”  He hesitated before adding, “If that’s alright, my Lord.”

Riddick smirked, amused by his formality.  “Are you gonna go eat?” Johns asked.  When he shook his head, the former merc jerked his head to the side.  “Come walk with us then.”

The Necro couldn’t help the small smile that spread across his face.  He was more than happy to join the pair as they wandered aimlessly around the large flag ship, even if he couldn’t be too close to them.  He hovered just on the edge of intimate distance, trying not to let Johns purposely bump into him too much.

When they had found themselves back in the main hall, Vaako’s mood suddenly soured.  Riddick saw the change in attitude, looking up to find the source was walking straight towards them.  The golden gown clung to every curve of her body, the jewels sparkling just so as she glided across the room.

“Lord Marshal,” Dame Vaako greeted him, with a snake-like grin, and batted eye.  She looked to her partner, eyes briefly revealing her anger.  “Dear husband,” she cooed, coming to his side and looping her arm with his, purposefully putting herself between the three men, “I was wondering where you’ve been hiding.”

“I’ve been talking strategy with the Lord Marshal and Johns.”  It wasn’t a complete lie.  Not that he particularly cared about lying to a liar.

“Vaako,” she playfully scolded, “you shouldn’t bore the Lord Marshal with such things.”

“It’s actually kindda important,” Johns put in, not hiding his disapproval of her presence.  Vaako so admired the other man at that point.  While Riddick and Vaako were expected to behave in a certain manner while in public, Johns had no such expectations placed on him, though only because most Necros didn’t recognize his place at their Lord’s side.  Though, Vaako suspected he would still shoot his mouth off just the same, even if they did.

Dame didn’t falter however, having years of practice in the art of deception- a necessity among the Elite.  “Apologies then if I’m interrupting.  I was only hoping to have my dearest husband join me for a meal.”  Vaako saw right through her- if she wasn’t able to stay within Riddick’s presence than neither was he. 

Unfortunately for her, Riddick also saw her true motives.  “I’m afraid it will be a working lunch today,” he replied, saving Vaako from having to leave with her.  “We have to be getting to the War Room.”

Dame nodded, deflating slightly.  “As my Lord wishes.”  She threw daggers with her eyes towards her partner before leaving.

Vaako let out a heavy sigh once she’d disappeared.  _That woman,_ he thought bitterly.  The way she was throwing herself at the Lord Marshal was becoming ridiculous.  Though he couldn’t say that it was surprising.  Vaako had failed to kill Zylaw, thereby failing to raise her up in rank with him.

Johns snorted.  “Gawd do I ever hate that woman.”  He hissed when Riddick pinched the sensitive skin underneath his arm.  “Hey!” he protested, glaring at his mate.

Riddick jerked his chin towards Vaako, indicating he should be mindful of what he said.  Of course, Johns wasn’t one for tact, or holding back, so he only huffed.  “Behave,” the Lord Marshal warned.

“It’s alright,” Vaako murmured.  He couldn’t argue with Johns’ sentiments, and it certainly didn’t anger him.

“Now,” Riddick began, staring pointedly at his mate, “if you’re done making an ass of yourself, how about we go get this meeting over with?”

“It shouldn’t take long,” Vaako assured.  At least he certainly hoped that was the case.  Even once the meeting was over, he still had additional work to get done.  He had been thoroughly ready for the day to end since stepping out of the Lord Marshal’s chambers that morning- a feeling that was only growing as time went on.

The trio walked down the hall, Johns plastered to Riddick’s side in a somewhat suggestive way.  It prompted a chuckle from the Lord Marshal.  “You’re like a cat in heat,” he teased.  Johns made a growling feline noise in response, making him laugh even more.

Vaako shook his head, not helping the slight smirk growing on his face.  The blonde was certainly a character.  He was unsure how exactly he was going to deal with him, or how Riddick had managed to do so for so long.  Though, he supposed love had a lot to do with it.

After the previous night, he had no doubts about how deep that love went.  It was in every touch, every twinkle in their eyes, every whispered word.  To watch them now, it was seeing them in a whole different light.  He wondered if they would ever look at him in the same way.

Johns turned his attention to their shadow.  When he saw the amused expression on Vaako’s face, he stopped, detaching himself from his mate and turning to face him.  The Necro stopped just out of reach, raising a questioning brow.

“What do you say, Pretty Boy?  Care to blow off this meeting with me?”

Vaako felt the heat rising to his face, picturing the deep flush going all the way to his ears.  Johns chuckled at his expense, and Riddick slapped him in the back of the head.  “Keep it in your pants,” he scolded, though there was a smirk on his face as well.  The Necro gave him a thankful glance when he grabbed his mate, forcibly steering him to the War Room.


	4. Chapter 4

They were gathered around the table, the pool of liquid mercury shifting on command to raise a terrain layout of the city they would be dropping into in just a few days.  It was a sprawling urban landscape, though most of it was a dilapidated wreck as far as scans had shown.  The population was comprised mostly of low-life scum, a setting that seemed to attract the new Lord Marshal’s attention easily.

It was a two prong attack.  They would sweep in, under the cover of darkness, and trap them between the separate forces.  A mountainside cut off one escape, the ocean the other.  They would have nowhere to go.  It would quick, and by dawn they would have new converts, ones that could prove to be good soldiers too.

“I like it,” Riddick said after everything was explained.  “Just one thing…”  He looked at Vaako.  “Where are Johns and I in all this?”

“Umm, well…”  Vaako shifted a bit.  They had not included the pair into their plans.

Apparently Riddick caught on to that little fact, saying, “I want the front lines.”

When a couple Commanders started to protest, Vaako held up his hand.  He nodded to Riddick, knowing much better than to argue with him.  The man would do what he wanted regardless, so it was best if they could plan for him to have an escort.

Vaako held his hand over the plans.  “We can switch my unit up into the first wave dropping on the East side.  We’ll provide cover.”  Just like that, Alpha Team was moved into place, the Commanding Officers now including Riddick and Johns’ names next to his own.

Riddick nodded, completely satisfied.  Johns smirked beside him.  “Just try to keep up,” he mentioned, the spark of mischief in his eye.  The look Riddick gave him said he had been thinking the same thing.

“Lord Marshal, if I may just make one suggestion…” Lord Manx began.  The youngest, and newest, Commander was a bit too brazen for his own good.

Vaako narrowed his gaze at the young Lord.  “When your opinion is wanted, Manx, I’ll ask for it.  Until then, keep your mouth shut.”

Manx glowered back at him.  Everyone knew how much he hated Vaako.  They also weren’t blind to the way he flirted with his Dame.  Not that many other Elite didn’t do the same, he just did so more often.  “I believe I was addressing the _Lord Marshal_ ,” he bit back.

Riddick spoke as Vaako opened his mouth.  “And I believe you were given an order by your Commanding Officer.”

The young man had the decency to look ashamed, bowing his head.  “My apologies, my Lord.”

“It’s Vaako you should be apologizing to.”

Manx looked across the table at the First Among, managing to mutter something that sounded like an apology.  Vaako knew better than to think it was sincere, but it was amusing none-the-less.  Apparently, Scales and Toal found it equally humorous, as they had to hide their mouths behind gauntlet covered hands.

Riddick looked around at all the Commanders, tapping the side of the table.  “It’ll do.  You’re all dismissed.”  As all the Necros started to file out, he turned to Vaako.

“I’ll be sure to bring you a full intel report by this evening, my Lord,” he assured, picking up his data pad from the table.

He nodded.  “It’s a good plan, Vaako.”  The Necro tried hard not to let the swell of pride in him show.  He wasn’t one to be motivated by praise, but coming from Riddick it was different.

“Thank you, Lord Marshal.”

By then, everyone had cleared out save for his two friends.  “Are you coming to dinner in the Officer’s Hall?” Toal inquired.

“Depends on how long this takes me,” he answered dryly, waving the data pad around.

“You do know that we can help,” Scales shot back sarcastically.  “You don’t always have to do it alone.”

Vaako waved him off.  “Just shoo.  You two are the worst kind of distraction.”

They only grinned at him, the way young men did when sharing an inside joke.  Vaako simply pointed to the door, and they obeyed, chuckling as they left.

“I swear…”  Vaako sighed.  He remembered the bondmates standing next to him, apologizing quickly.  “Well, unless there’s anything else you need, I’m going to start on these reports.”

Riddick moved around the table, coming to stand in front of him.  He took the data pad from him, tossing it back onto the table, which rippled at the contact.  Vaako gave him a look of confusion.  That was until the other man pushed him up against the table.

“What I need, Vaako,” Riddick purred, “is a bit of stress relief.”  He leaned in, capturing the Commander’s mouth.  “And it looks like you could use some of that as well.”

Normally, Vaako wouldn’t think of arguing, but they were too exposed in the War Room like this.  When his gaze flicked to the door though, he noticed Johns was already putting the bar down into place, looking at him with a smug grin.

“Problem?” Riddick asked with a raised brow.

Vaako shook his head, letting the Lord Marshal kiss him again.  He felt some added pressure against him, breaking the kiss to find Johns behind his mate.  The blonde was hooking his thumbs into Riddick’s pants, fingers fanning across his hips as he leaned in to nip at his neck and the skin behind his ear.

Riddick hummed in approval, before going back to kissing the man in front of him.  As his hands started to wander down Vaako’s chest to his waist, there was a grunt of frustration.  The kiss ended and Riddick’s forehead fell to his shoulder.  He groaned, “Not this fucking armor again.”

“We may have to settle for just play, love,” Johns put in.  “We can always have more fun later tonight.”  His tone was clearly sexual, and it went straight to Vaako’s gut.

Still resting his head on Vaako’s shoulder, he muttered, “I’m having you new armor made.  I can’t deal with this.”

The Necro couldn’t help but chuckle.  But then, he _had_ said Riddick would be able to do as he pleased when it came to the armor he wore.

Johns smirked.  “You can always order him not to wear any armor at all.”

“As much as that sounds like a good plan, I don’t like the idea of him being vulnerable.”

The merc cocked a brow.  “I’m pretty sure he’s anything _but_ vulnerable.”  By now, he’d shifted so he could stand to the side of Vaako, leaning in to place a kiss on his cheek. 

Without even thinking about it, Vaako turned his head, stealing a kiss from the other man.  “You know, I’m right here,” he mentioned casually, kissing him again.

“That you are.”  Johns looked him up and down appraisingly.

Remembering himself, Vaako cleared his throat as he straightened up a bit.  “I really should be getting back to it,” he mentioned, no longer meeting either of their gazes.

Riddick backed off, a bit deflated.  “Alright, Vaako.  We’ll get out of your hair,” he assured.  Johns grunted, clearly not as accepting of the situation as his mate, but following his lead none-the-less.  “We’ll see you later,” he added after unlocking the door, looking carefully back at the Necro.

Vaako nodded, not saying anything as he didn’t trust his voice just then.  When the door closed behind the pair, the man let out the breath he’d been holding.  He grasped the edge of the table, forcing himself to stay standing.  Those two were going to be the death of him.

~ * ~ * ~

It took a few hours, but Vaako managed to have the reports compiled.  He’d sent copies to the other Commander’s rooms with a soldier, not having the energy or patience to do it himself.  Riddick’s copy, that he’d have to handle personally.

He grabbed the couple data pads, making his way through the halls.  It was getting late, and most Necromongers would have retired to their quarters already being that dinner was over with.  At least that meant he’d have an easier time of getting there, not likely to be stopped by various members of the Elite to discuss asinine topics.

He knocked on the large double doors of the Lord Marshal’s chambers.  Hearing Riddick grant entry, he let himself in, pausing a moment to let his eyes adjust to the slightly darker room.  “Vaako,” he greeted, “Want me to call for something for you?”

Vaako noticed that the pair was just finishing up their own dinner and he shook his head.  As he walked over to join them he replied, “I’m fine.”

“You haven’t eaten since breakfast,” Riddick reminded him.  He pushed a small bowl that still had some fruit in it his way.  “At least eat _something_.”

He could hear the slight concern in the Lord Marshal’s voice so he nodded, taking a seat.  He passed over two data pads, having made them each their own copy.  “Here’s the reports.”  Biting into the fresh berries, he suppressed a hum of approval.  He hadn’t realized how hungry he’d been till then.

Riddick was skimming through the report, though the Necro knew he’d look it over in more detail at a later time.  He noticed that Johns wasn’t doing the same though.  In fact, he seemed to be in a foul mood.  The merc hadn’t spoken to him- let alone looked at him- since he’d arrived.  And at the moment, all he was doing was picking at his food.

“Johns,” Vaako spoke up, drawing his attention.  “You feeling alright?”

“Fine,” he muttered, going back to picking.

Vaako looked at his Lord questioningly, only to get a head shake and a wave to ignore it.  Even still, it was hard to do that.  Not when the other man was looking as melancholy as he was.  When he saw Riddick put down the report, he asked, “Is everything satisfactory?”

He nodded, a slight smirk on his face.  “It’s just fine, Vaako.  Relax.”

“Thank you Lord-”

He paused when Riddick clucked his tongue.  The man twirled his finger around, indicating the room.  “Where are we?”

“Mmm, sorry… Riddick.”  He really did have to get used to that.

“Sure you weren’t hungry?” he mused, raising a brow.  Vaako looked to the bowl in front of him, finding it had been picked clean.  He felt the blush on his ears, and Riddick once again mentioned about calling for some dinner for him.

“No, I’m sure.  I should probably just go get some sleep.”  He stood up, shaking out his arms and legs a bit.  He was so stiff from all the standing around.

Riddick nodded, standing as well.  “Come on then,” he mentioned, tilting his head towards the bed chamber.  “An early night won’t kill us.”

Vaako bulked though.  That hadn’t been what he’d meant, and decided to say as much.

His brows furrowed.  “You want to go back to your own quarters?”

“Well, not _want_ to,” he replied, shifting his weight under the scrutiny of those silver eyes.  “Dame’s already unhappy about last night, and I don’t need her to start running her mouth all over Necropolis.”

Johns snorted, and Riddick threw him a silencing glance.  “That’s alright, Vaako,” Riddick tried to reassure him.  “We understand.”

“No, _we_ don’t,” Johns spoke up, crossing his arms.

“ _Johns…_ ” Riddick warned, but the man ignored it.

“Whatever.”  Johns pushed away from the table, heading into the bedroom without a second glance.

Riddick sighed heavily, holding the bridge of his nose a moment.  “I didn’t mean to upset you both,” Vaako mentioned quietly.

Closing the distance between them, Riddick shook his head.  “Don’t worry about him.  He’ll get over it.  And I’m not upset.”  He reached out and brushed his cheek gently.  “I understand your position.  Johns… well, politics aren’t his strong suit.”  He chuckled.  “Well, they’re not exactly mine either, but when you want to survive inside a Slam, you have to learn.”

It made Vaako feel a little better, knowing Riddick understood him.  Said man leaned into him, placing a soft kiss to his lips.  “We’ll see you tomorrow,” he said.  He gave him one more kiss before adding, “Night.”

Vaako nodded slightly, licking his lower lip subconsciously.  “Goodnight, Riddick.”  He glanced over his shoulder towards the bedroom.  “Tell Johns as well?”  When Riddick nodded, he leaned in, stealing one last kiss before heading out.  If he didn’t, he’d be too tempted to stay.

Outside, he leaned against the wall, resting his head on the cool metal.  He hated walking out of there.  He hated even more where he would be heading.  With any luck he could sleep, and it would seem like less time before he’d be able to see them again.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning arrived with a headache.  Vaako took a guess that it was due to the restless night he’d had.  Despite Riddick’s assurance, he couldn’t help but worry about Johns.  What had he done to make him so upset?  Hopefully, whatever it was, he would be over it by now- or at least willing to talk about it.

As he rolled out of bed, he noticed that his Dame was already gone.  At least there was something he could be thankful for.  She had already been in bed when he’d gotten to their quarters.  The less questions at that point, the better.  Especially when he had undressed to find he was wearing Johns’ shirt.

He had completely forgotten about it.  After the day he’d had, that morning had seemed so far away in time.  All the same, Vaako had quickly stripped himself of the shirt, lingering slightly when Johns’ scent tickled his nose, mixed with his own.  He’d hidden the shirt away in the back of his closet, figuring on returning it as some point.

Vaako dressed quickly in his normal black attire- the scale patterns common among the Necromongers.  He spared a second glance to his armor, debating on putting it on.  Being that they were prepping for an invasion, he’d most likely spend the next few days in the training rooms.  Having to worry about his armor every time he wanted to work out at length would only be a bother, so he decided against it.  Like Johns said, he wasn’t what you would call vulnerable without it.

He decided to swing by the infirmary before starting his day, hoping to be rid of his headache.  As he walked out though, popping the pills into his mouth, he realized that may not be happening.  Riddick and his mate were walking down the hall towards the Basilica and had spotted him straight off.

“You ok?” Riddick questioned as he approached, jerking his chin towards the med bay.

“Yeah, just a headache, that’s all.”

He nodded, looking at him a moment before smirking slightly.  “What was that about you Necros not feelin’ any pain?”

Vaako held back the eye roll.  The new Lord Marshal knew better.  It wasn’t that the Necromongers didn’t feel pain at all.  They were just numbed to not feel as much.  It was a great tactical advantage on the battlefield, and most of it, Vaako knew, was psychological rather than physical.  Even so…

“Might be time for another Purification,” he mentioned, rubbing at his temples.

“I don’t think so,” Riddick replied sharply, silver eyes narrowed on him.  “I need you focused, not all trippy how you get afterwards.”  He started to walk off.  “Or did you forget we have a battle comin’?”

“No, my Lord,” he replied softly, looking down at his feet.  Johns started following behind his mate, not even giving the Necro a second glance.  A chill ran down Vaako’s spine, feeling the cold shoulder in a literal sense.

Riddick called back, “You comin’?” to which he promptly caught up.  Apparently the Lord Marshal wasn’t so upset by his comment that he wanted him gone from his side.

He ended up walking next to Johns, looking over and noting his stand-offish posture.  “Johns?” he prodded, trying to draw his attention.  The merc didn’t even bother acknowledging him, only lengthened his strides so he was walking next to his mate instead.

 _So much for being over it,_ Vaako thought to himself in exasperation.

~ * ~ * ~

Vaako spent the morning stiffly situated at the Lord Marshal’s side in the main chamber.  It was an opportunity for the Elite and soldiers alike to come and air any grievances with their leader.  Most were just little tiffs that couldn’t be worked out without mediation, though every once and a while a larger issue would pass through.

Every so often, Vaako’s eyes traveled to Johns, who was plopped lazily in the chair beside the throne.  It wasn’t as elaborate as his mate’s, but it was certainly just as comfortable.  At one point he shifted so his legs were slung over the arm rest, his head coming back to awkwardly lie against Riddick’s arm. 

“Bored?” the Furyan inquired with a raised brow.

Johns whined, “I want to go to the training rooms already.”  Vaako had noticed how he too had dressed down in his regular attire.  Apparently, Johns had counted on a lot more training, and a lot less politics that day.  Perhaps _that_ was what was bothering him?

“I could always take you,” Vaako offered.  “The Lord Marshal can meet us there after he’s done.”

He ignored the Necro completely though.  Riddick sighed, clearly frustrated with his mate’s poor attitude.  He flicked Johns’ ear, receiving a swat in response.  “Stop bein’ an ass,” he ordered.  Johns only snorted.  Sighing, Riddick looked up at Vaako, shrugging.  He seemed to be just as lost as he was feeling.

An armored figure entered the hall, approaching the dais.  Scales bowed, greeting the Lord Marshal.  When Riddick asked what he needed, the Commander replied, “Actually, my Lord, I was here to inquire something of Vaako.”  Riddick tilted his head, indicating for them to go ahead.

Vaako walked down to meet him, motioning for them to step to the side.  “What’s up?” he asked.

“It’s Manx,” Scales replied.  Vaako groaned, rubbing his hand over his face.  “I know.  I didn’t want to bring this to you.  Toal and I thought we could handle it ourselves, but I’m not so sure that’s the case.”

“What did he do now?”

“He’s been talking to some of the other lower-ranked Commanders and officers.  There’s talk about whether you’re fit to remain as First Among.”

The growl spilled from Vaako’s lips before he could stop himself.  “That little, pampered shit.”  Scales immediately knew the depth of his friend’s frustration when he started to swear.  “I should rip his throat out.”

Scales nodded.  “That’s actually what Toal and I wanted to suggest.”  When Vaako’s dark gaze met his, he added, “It’s your right.  His words are just this side of treason.”

Vaako glanced over towards the bondmates.  Riddick seemed to be attempting to prompt his mate into a conversation, without too much success by the looks of things.  “Perhaps.”

“The only question is the way in which you should do it.  Quietly.  Or a public challenge.”

He nodded, returning his attention back to his friend.  Necromonger politics always came down to that.  Sometimes the secretive way was the proper course, while other times a more public display of power was needed.  If anything, in this situation, Vaako would be expected to make a show of things, prove his strength.  He was the First Among for a reason.

Scales stepped up closer to him, lowering his voice even more.  “You know I’ll gladly wield the dagger in your honor.”  He was offering to assassinate the young Commander himself.

Vaako placed a hand on his shoulder.  “I know, but if something’s to be done, it should be I doing the killing.”

He nodded in understanding.  “Shall I make a report about this to the Lord Marshal?”

“No, I’ll request a challenge.”  He glanced at the pair again before adding, “Just not right now.”

“I wouldn’t wait too long,” Scales warned.

Vaako nodded, noting the worried undertone.  “I’ll be careful old friend.”  They clasped the other’s forearm in a gesture of comradery, and Vaako slapped his shoulder a bit roughly before they parted.

When he rejoined the Lord Marshal, the other man asked, “Everything alright?”

“It will be,” he replied cryptically.

Those silver eyes flickered, seeming to look right through him.  “You in trouble?”

Vaako looked away.  “Nothing I can’t handle.”

Riddick hesitated, gazing at him a while longer before giving a curt nod and returning to his previous task of cheering up his mate.

~ * ~ * ~

As they walked through the halls, Riddick growled, his patience having worn completely out.  He was tired of the game his mate was playing, and the way Vaako was looking so melancholy.  It had gone on long enough.  The one in the wrong was Johns, but hell if he’d ever admit it.  So, Riddick would just have to force him to get over it.

He reached out, grabbing his mate by the back of the neck.  “Riddick!?” he yelped, being forcibly led.  He snagged Vaako in the same manner, albeit less rough, and steered them both towards a small side office.  “Riddick, what are you-?!”

The man shoved the pair straight into the room, slamming the door behind them before leaning against it.  He felt the impact of a body on the other side.  “Riddick!  What the fuck!?  Let us out!”

“No,” he rumbled.  “You two are gonna stay in there till you work it out.”

There was another slam, but Riddick wasn’t budging.  “Come on!  You’re treating us like kids!”

“And that’s exactly how you’re acting!”  The most powerful slam yet pushed him back slightly.  “I already told ya you’re not gettin’ out.”

The growl on the other side of the door told him that Johns was not happy with this arrangement, but that was just too bad.  The merc stomped off somewhere into the room, no doubt glowering at Vaako, as though it were _his_ fault for his own bad behavior.

Sure enough, Vaako was leaning against the wall, trying not to show just how tense he was with the situation.  Johns kicked the bottom of the door sharply before turning and starting to pace, arms crossed.  His blue eyes flared, flicking in Vaako’s direction a few times.

“This is ridiculous…” he muttered.  The Necro snorted before he could stop himself, making Johns snap.  “This is your fault!”

“Mine?”  Vaako’s dark eyes narrowed.  “You’re the one that’s been giving me the silent treatment, for whatever reason.”

Johns stalked over, getting into his personal space.  “If you don’t wanna be with us, then just say it!  You don’t need to make stupid excuses!”

“What are you talking about?”  The confusion was plain on his face, but Johns was only seeing red.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about!”  Johns was right in Vaako’s face now, and the Commander responded in kind.

He shoved Johns back roughly.  “ _No_ ,” he ground out.  “I _don’t_.”

Johns came right back at him as he was trying to move, shoving him into the wall again.  “That shit you pulled last night!”

Vaako pushed back, and the two scuffled a bit until the Necro was able to reverse their positions.  With his arm shoved up under Johns’ chin, pinning him to the wall, he huffed.  “I told you the truth!  What else do you want me to say!?”

Johns managed to croak out, “If you don’t want us, just say it.” 

He was clawing at the Necro’s arm, squirming and trying to get free.  Busy with that, he didn’t see Vaako moving in, crashing their lips together.  It was rough and heated, pulling a guttural moan from Johns before his brain could catch up.

Vaako moved his arm, instead pinning him to the wall with his body.  Johns reached around him, pulling at his braids.  They moved about in a rush of energy in the small space, slamming into furniture and walls alike.  Hands traveled and groped, teeth found skin, nails marked. 

Moans and growls drifted through the door.  Riddick wasn’t even leaning on it anymore, a brow cocked at the pleasurable sounds coming from within.  A feral smirk crossed his face, and he had to give himself credit for having so much self-restraint.  He’d like nothing better than to join in, especially with noises like that, but this was their fight to work out.  The plan seemed to be going well.

Johns gasped as Vaako threw him face first into the door.  His teeth latched onto the curve of his neck, sucking hard on the spot.  The merc started to melt, his knees buckling.  Only Vaako’s bruising grip on his hips was keeping him standing.

Hands drifted under the cotton shirt, fingers digging in as they traveled along Johns’ sides.  Vaako leaned into him, lips coming next to his ear.  His voice came out low and husky, sending a shiver down the other man’s back.  “Now, tell me how I don’t want you.”

All Johns could do was moan.  Reaching around, Vaako was undoing his cargos, Johns pressing back into him instinctively.  He was craving more contact, more pressure, and Vaako was happy to give it to him.  His nails bit into his hips as he slipped the cargos down.

Teeth returned to his neck, a bruising bite, but one that didn’t break skin.  A breathy response finally escaped Johns’ lips.  “Vaako…”

He growled in reply, nails and teeth both increasing their hold.  Vaako pulled the other man tighter to him, rolling his hips in a way that pulled a groan from them both.

“Vaako… please,” Johns whimpered.  Vaako didn’t need to be asked twice.

~ * ~ * ~

The deep moans had ceased about five minutes previous, and the Lord Marshal smirked.  He’d heard each and every pleasured sound coming from that room, and gods if he didn’t feel like getting a second round going.  If their simultaneous cries of release had been any indication though, he figured they were both more likely to pass out than anything.

Riddick cracked open the door, finding the disheveled pair pulling on their clothes.  He chuckled at the sight, drawing their attention.  “Did we work it out?” he inquired, a smug grin on his face as he entered the room.

The pair looked at each other and their current state, appearing a bit sheepish.  “Yeah, I think we’re good,” Johns managed to reply, drawing a smirk from Vaako as he finished buttoning his shirt.

“So, training now?” Riddick inquired.  When they both looked at him in horror, he laughed even louder.  “Alright,” he finally managed, not wanting to tease them too much.  “I suppose it can wait till after lunch.”

Johns rubbed his rear as he passed him, muttering, “Yeah, and a nap.”

Riddick and Vaako traded an amused glance, trying not to laugh.  They both failed though, receiving a glare from their other bedmate.  “After puttin’ up with your sour mood all day,” Riddick mentioned, “we’re allowed a bit of fun.”

“Yeah, well, more fun doesn’t happen till my ass stops hurting,” he threw back, but there was a smile on his face all the same.

Vaako slipped up next to him, kissing his jaw.  “Didn’t hear any complaints a few minutes ago.”

“Oh, no complaints,” the merc replied, leaning over to steal a kiss.  He looked at his hair, reaching out and attempting to smooth it down.  “You may wanna think about redoing those braids of yours though.”

“After food,” Riddick interjected.  He gave them each a chaste kiss, moving to leave.  Vaako and Johns shared one last look- and a kiss that was a tad less tame- before following.


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn’t surprising to Vaako when he found the pair in the training room the next morning.  The ship had several, but this one had been claimed by Alpha Team, his unit of the best, most deadly efficient Necromongers the Legion Vast had to offer.  For the next couple of days, everyone would be training with their various squads, so Riddick and Johns found themselves with the group they’d be going into battle with.

The Commander looked around to find his team was already hard at work, some sparing hand to hand, others with spears or axes.  Riddick and Johns were going at it off to the side, away from the others- though it seemed the Necros were more than happy to give them a wide berth.

Vaako approached, watching as the daggers sang for both men.  They were so fluid, dancing around each other as they clearly had so many times before.  It was deadly, but also erotic in a way.  Though, Vaako had to ignore the latter fact, not having the ability to hide his attraction without his heavy armor on.

Sensing his presence, Riddick pulled back away from the match, a silent signal to hold on.  Johns nodded, following his mates gaze to the Necro.  At least today, the blonde was greeting him with a smile.  He’d hoped that would be the case, being that he’d once again spent the night away from them- albeit, after spending a nice evening with them, cuddled in their bed.

“’Bout time you decided to show up,” Riddick mentioned gruffly, but there was a smirk forming on his lips.

Vaako bowed his head slightly.  “Sorry if I kept the Lord Marshal waiting.  Some of the other Commanders were inquiring about training regimens.”

Johns chuckled.  “Just have them all fight Riddick.  Best workout you can get.”  He slapped the bald man’s chest, breathing a bit heavier.  Vaako noticed how, unlike Riddick, the blonde was covered in sweat.  The Lord Marshal barely seemed phased by their session.

He stepped up next to Johns, shoulder to shoulder, dropping his voice.  “I know some better workouts involving the two of you.”

Johns laughed, knocking their shoulders together playfully.  “Just for that, you’re up next.”  When Vaako raised a questioning brow, he offered up one of the blades in his hand.  It was the same intricate bone blade he always noticed carried on his person in some fashion or other- though usually in a leather sheath at his lower back.

“I don’t exactly use blades,” he mentioned, which was true.  Vaako was a gun kind of guy, just as Johns was- though he used the Necro energy weapons rather than the merc’s archaic shotgun.  Granted, like all Necromongers, he had learned blade techniques, but if he had to use them, he liked the reach of an axe.  If he had to get up close and personal, he’d rather rely on his fists than a dagger any day.

Johns knew all that, having watched him in battles before, and he gave him a cheeky grin.  “No time like the present to learn.”  He pushed the blade closer to him.  Vaako hesitated, but accepted it, turning the small blade over in his hand.  “Good.”

Without warning, Johns lowered his shoulder, impacting hard with his chest.  Vaako grunted, forced back a couple steps, but he stayed on his feet.  His face showed his surprise, but Johns was smirking, closing the distance again.  The military knife he still had was arching through the air, heading straight for him.

Reacting solely on instinct, Vaako shed to the side, ducking.  He brought his leg out, striking the other man behind the knees.  Johns buckled, catching himself before impacting the ground.  The Necro tried to take advantage, coming behind him, only to have Johns rear back and slam his back into his chest.

The air rushed out of his lungs, setting him off-balance.  It only took Johns twisting around and pouncing to put him down.  He grunted on impact, eyes darting about to find that the blonde was straddling him, the blade at his throat.  Vaako stared into the pools of blue, chest rising and falling a bit heavier than usual from the rush of adrenaline.

It seemed like forever before Johns rolled off of him, chuckling lightly.  “Not bad, Vaako.  Not bad.”  He leaned back on one hand, drawing his opposite leg up to rest his other arm on.  The Necro sat up, noticing that his men were watching from the corner of his gaze.  “You’ll learn,” Johns continued casually.

“Yeah,” he replied dryly.  “Somehow I doubt that.”

The merc shook his head.  “You shouldn’t.  I was never much for blades till Riddick taught me.”

Vaako glanced towards the Lord Marshal, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.  He nodded to answer the unasked question.  “That’s true.  He sucked.”  Johns snorted.  “Now he’s just ok.”

“Bite me,” Johns mumbled, turning his attention back to Vaako.  “He taught me on the rooftops of Helion,” he said fondly, memories flashing behind his eyes.

Vaako had been told how the bondmates called Helion home for the better part of five years.  So it explained the reason that not only had they pulled out of the planet, forgoing the final protocol, but that the Necromonger soldiers had actually been put to work, helping to rebuild New Mecca- at least for the most part.

“He made me that blade actually,” Johns continued, nodding towards the dagger in Vaako’s hands.  The Commander gazed down at it now, looking closer at it.  It had been shaped from actual bone, with a slightly curved blade, large hand guard, and an intricately designed hilt that was shaped into a roaring lion.  “Carved it as a love confession, believe it or not.”  He laughed lightly.

Suddenly, the blade seemed more than just a weapon.  It was a beautiful creation, and it warmed Vaako’s heart a bit, knowing the things this simple dagger symbolized.  He held it back out to Johns, who took it, fingers brushing lightly against his palm as he did.

“How about we do things a bit more your speed?” Riddick spoke up, stepping up beside them as they got to their feet.  “Hand to hand.  Both of you, against me.”

The pair looked at each other, amused grins crossing their faces.  “Seems a bit unfair, love,” Johns responded.  He tilted his head towards Vaako.  “After all, I get him.”

The Necro’s smile grew from the compliment, eyes taking in the way Riddick was grinning at them as well.  His features became feral, silver eyes glinting.  “Oh, I dunno about that mate.  Or do you already forget those runs on Helion?”

“Yeah, yeah.  But you forget… I cheat.”  With that said, the merc made his move.

~ * ~ * ~

“Showers and lunch!” Vaako barked out to the soldiers in the practice room.  “We’ll hit the range afterward.”  His team responded in relief, starting to drag themselves towards the showers.  Once they were out of sight, he collapsed onto a bench, sighing heavily.  “Damn, that was a workout.”

He felt someone step up behind him and leaned back without thinking.  Looking up, he met a pair of silver eyes.  Riddick smiled in amusement.  “At least you look better than _that,_ ” he mentioned, pointing to where Johns had collapsed onto the mats, his chest heaving.

Vaako chuckled at his expense, not helping himself.  Johns had been so full of himself when they’d started.  But the Lord Marshal had barely been bothered by their double-team.  Granted, the pair hadn’t worked as cohesively as they could have, but Vaako knew that kind of thing only came with time.

“You need mouth to mouth?” Riddick called over, teasing his mate.  Johns held up his arm, giving them a big middle finger.  Both of them only laughed, though Vaako stopped when he felt Riddick leaning into him more.  He placed a kiss on his cheek before resting his own to it.  “How ‘bout you?” he asked lowly.

“I think I’ve recovered,” he replied.  “Not that I’ll stop you.” 

Riddick swatted him lightly on the shoulder, before going over to his mate.  “You sure you’re alright?” he asked, standing with a leg on either side of his hips.

“Just help me up,” he grumbled.

Vaako stood to join them, mentioning, “I should go shower too.”

“You gonna join us in our room?” Johns asked once he’d risen, a telling glint in his eye.

The Necro shook his head ever so slightly.  “My men are used to having me around the couple days before an invasion.  They’ll expect me at lunch,” he explained.

Riddick nodded.  “Fair enough.”  He leaned in, stealing a heated kiss.  “We’ll see you at the range later.”

Johns smirked.  “Yeah, _finally_ something I can show you up at,” he told his mate.  He too leaned over to Vaako, giving him a gentle kiss of his own.  “See you soon.”

Vaako watched the pair go, laughing at how Johns was leaning into his mate.  Though he figured most of his “exhaustion” was all just show.  It wasn’t as though he really needed an excuse.  Riddick was always welcoming to his touch.  The Necro just shook his head, going to the shower room.

~ * ~ * ~

The mess hall was crowded and noisy, just as it always was.  It was much different than the Officer’s Hall, and Vaako preferred it.  The men and women of the Legion Vast were one with him here.  He didn’t have to be the stiff Commander, playing games with the Elite.  Here he was just a soldier.

His men grinned at him as he approached, food in hand, and began to heckle him a bit.  “So Vaako gets to spar with the Lord Marshal,” Ruggier grumbled.  “What are we?  Chop liver?”

“You?  Yeah,” Gough retorted.

“What was that Johns was going on about?” Kaes inquired, snatching the basket of bread from Ruggier.

Vaako had sat across from him, and simply shrugged.  “Just gloating a bit,” he replied.

“Sounded like a little more than gloating,” Saer mentioned, crunching noisily down on his apple.

Next to him Thynne added, “Yeah, somethin’ ‘bout teachin’ you to use blades?”  He raised a teasing brow.

Vaako shrugged casually.  “The Lord Marshal wants us to be efficient in all weaponry.  You know I’ve never favored the blade much.”

Wind, who had been remaining quiet, looked over at his Commander.  He opened his mouth to say something, but then almost immediately closed it, looking down at his plate.

“Alright, Wind,” Vaako prodded.  “What is it?”

“Is the Lord Marshal really going out with us during the invasion?”

Vaako nodded.  “He and Johns both.  I told you as much during the brief, didn’t I?”

“Yeah.”  He pushed his food around a bit.  “I just don’t like it.”

“Bite your tongue,” Kaes snapped.

“Hold on,” Thynne spoke, holding a hand up for them to all stop.  “He has a valid concern.”

“True,” Gough put in.  “We’re not used to working with anyone else.”  He looked over at Vaako.  “We haven’t had a new addition in over a year.”

Ruggier nodded.  “We’re used to taking _your_ command without question.  What are we supposed to do now?”

“You still follow his command… without question,” a graveled voice spoke up.

They all turned to find the Lord Marshal and Johns standing at the end of their table, having completely missed their approach due to all the noise.  All his team shot up out of their seats, immediately at attention.  Vaako just remained seated, a smirk on his face.

“Wasn’t expecting you to join us,” he mentioned casually.

Riddick tilted his head.  “Yeah, well, after what you said, I figured if your team had to be together, then that included us.”

Vaako raised his chin a bit.  “Suppose it does.”  He chuckled lightly, motioning for them to join them.  He looked to his men, who were all staring at the pair nervously.  “Sit down you dumbasses!” he barked.

Riddick held back a chuckle as he brushed behind Vaako, taking a seat to his left at the end of the table.  Johns swung around and sat at his mate’s right, smiling softly over at the Commander.  Vaako motioned for one of the kitchen staff, telling them to bring over two more meals.

When he looked at his team, he noted they all seemed overly interested in their own plates.  “Lighten up,” he ordered.

Ruggier was the first to speak up, looking in Riddick’s general direction, but not meeting his gaze.  “Apologies, Lord Marshal.  I didn’t mean to imply anything.”

Riddick just leaned casually back in his chair, a cat-like posture taking him over.  “I know.”  He looked at Vaako’s men.  “Lemme make this clear.  You don’t worry about me and Johns, you just worry about what Vaako tells you.”

They all nodded slowly, clearly still unsure.  “I get the feeling your guys don’t like change,” Johns put in, looking at Vaako.

“Not particularly,” he replied with a shrug.  “Alpha Team has incredibly high standards.  We don’t take on new members simply because we lose numbers.  We only have the best.”

“Damn straight,” Saer said, clinking his mug on the table.  The rest of the team followed suit, raising their glasses before taking a drink. 

Johns chuckled at the odd ritual, but Vaako only smiled.  It seemed like it was enough to start to relax them, though he was sure his own casual attitude towards the pair being there helped.

Kaes explained, “Rank doesn’t matter much in this squad.  If you’re recognized on the battlefield, then you have just as much a chance joining us as a Private as you will being a Captain.”

“I was only a Corporal when Vaako recruited me,” Gough put in.

“Doesn’t that overthrow the chain of command?” Riddick inquired of his First.

Vaako grinned.  “When you want the best, you have to look for the best.  Just because you achieved the rank of an officer, doesn’t mean you necessarily earned it due to skill.”

Riddick nodded, not being able to argue that.  The Necromonger law of “you keep what you kill” was something invoked quite regularly within the ranks of the military.

The pair’s food arrived, a hearty stew.  It wasn’t the greatest of fare, especially when they could have easily been eating something much better.  But it didn’t seem to bother them at all.  Johns in fact dug into it with as much enthusiasm as Vaako had seen him devour anything.

“Gawd, this reminds me of the Marines,” the blonde mused, looking towards his mate.

He chuckled.  “Yeah…  The Rangers sure seem like somethin’ far off now, don’t they?”

Looking towards his men, Vaako noticed how their ears perked up.  The Necromongers at large didn’t know much about the pair or their pasts.  To hear about their previous battle experience, well, that would certainly be something to wet their appetite.  And, Vaako suspected, it would make them a lot more comfortable having them around.

“So, Johns,” Vaako spoke up.  “You never told me about what you did in the Marines.”  It wasn’t though he had ever asked.  But the knowing look on Johns’ face said that he could see what the Commander was trying to do.

“Really?” he asked innocently.  “Well, let’s see…”


	7. Chapter 7

As suspected, Alpha Team lapped up the stories that Johns told them of his service in the Marines.  His work as an MP transitioning him into the life of a merc seemed to be equally as motivating.  Vaako had to admit, he too was enjoying hearing about who the man in front of him used to be, how he started as a warrior.

When Riddick offered up his own experiences as a pilot in the Rangers though, his team completely forgot about eating.  Not only was their Lord chatting with them like they were equals, but he was telling them things no other Necromongers even knew about.  It was certainly the bonding experience Vaako had hoped for.

Of course, Riddick didn’t talk about what happened to him after that.  Vaako knew that at some point, he had become a wanted criminal, so he understood that his stories ended much sooner than his mate’s.  Though if his men noticed, they clearly didn’t care.

They had all left the mess hall newly energized, and anxious to get to the gun range.  Vaako trailed behind them, grinning at their horseplay and antics.  “Thank you,” he mentioned quietly to the bondmates walking on either side of him.

“If it helps you out,” Riddick replied, “then it’s not a big deal.”

“Still…”

“Hey, what gives?!” Kaes shouted.  The rest of his team was grumbling as well, having just gotten into the range they were supposed to be using.

Vaako shoved his way through them, finding the source of their displeasure.  Another unit was already in there, and none other than Lord Manx turned to sneer at them.  “Commander Vaako,” he mused.  “Can I help you with something?”

“Yeah, you can get the hell out of my range,” he growled back, crossing his arms.  He felt the presence of his men behind him, moving in closer and adding an intimidation factor.

“You’re range?” the young Commander asked, attempting to look innocent, though the smirk plastered on his face didn’t allow for it.  “Looks like my men are already using it.”

“Maybe you should learn how to read then,” Vaako shot back.  “Alpha Team has this range booked for the rest of the afternoon.  I suggest you leave.”

Manx was stalking towards him, clearly ready to put up a stink.  That was, until Vaako felt the presence of the bondmates slipping in behind him.  “Is there a problem here, Vaako?” the Lord Marshal inquired coolly.

At least the young Lord wasn’t completely stupid.  He had enough sense to stop immediately, dropping the feeble attempts at pounding his chest.  “Just a little mix up, Lord Marshal,” he answered.  “We’ll get out of your way immediately.”  He bowed his head slightly, yelling at his men to clear out.

Vaako’s team didn’t make it easy on them.  Even though he and the bondmates and stepped calmly off to the side, Alpha Team stayed bunched together so Manx and his men were forced to pass through a tight funnel of intimidating soldiers to get out.  When they were gone, they all looked at each other and started laughing.

“Alright, place your bets!” Saer announced, going over to the weapons locker to hand out firearms to everyone.

“I’m going with Thynne,” Ruggier answered.

“Course you are,” Gough teased, receiving a rough shove for his trouble.  Pretty much everyone knew the man had a thing for Thynne, well, except perhaps Thynne himself.

“My money’s on Wind,” Saer spoke.  The young soldier may have been quiet, but he was deadly efficient with a firearm.

“Well, I’m smarter than all of you,” Kaes replied, “cause I’ve got Vaako.”

The Commander chuckled as Saer threw him his favorite rifle.  “In that case, I’ll take Johns.”  He glanced over at the merc who gazed evenly back.

“And what are we betting on?” he inquired.

Thynne stopped in front of him, resting the buttstock of his rifle on his hip.  “On who’s the best shot of course,” he replied with a smirk.

Gough walked up next to him, leaning casually on his shoulder.  “Yeah, and if Vaako’s vying for you, you must be one hell of a fucking shot.”

Ruggier slapped Gough in the back of the head as he passed by.  “Not as good as Thynne,” he mentioned, slapping said man on the ass.

They all groaned and rolled their eyes, starting to wander over to the target area.  Vaako shook his head, busying himself with looking over his gun.  As he pulled back the slide, checking that things were functioning properly, he felt Riddick’s breath on his neck.

“And how much more obvious does he need to be for that one to notice?” he inquired of Ruggier and Thynne.

“He’s oblivious,” Vaako answered.  “We’ve all just about outright told him, and he still has no clue.”

“It really _is_ a Necro thing,” Johns teased then.  Vaako recalled back to their first night together, when Johns had asked him if they were all that dense, or if it were just him.  It caused him to shove his shoulder into the blonde.

“We’re taught to be fighters, not lovers,” was his only reply.  He looked at Riddick, changing the topic by asking, “You’re not going to practice with us?”  Unlike Johns, who had brought his own shotgun, holstered on his thigh, Riddick was empty handed, and hadn’t asked for a weapon.

He shook his head.  “I think I’ll just watch.”

“No fair,” Johns whined.  “You got to embarrass us earlier-”

“ _You,_ ” Vaako interjected.

“So now it’s our turn.”

Vaako looked at his Lord Marshal expectantly.  When he didn’t say anything, he leaned in, whispering in his ear.  “I can teach you.”

“It’s not like I don’t know how to use a gun,” he defended.

“I know,” Vaako assured.  He had seen the man use any weapon made available to him.  But there was a difference between being able to use, and being efficient with it.  “But if I’m supposed to step out of my comfort zone, shouldn’t you?”

Riddick sighed in defeat.  “I hate you both.”

“Ha!  Win!” Johns cried.  He went over to the weapons locker, combing the choices quickly before grabbing a pistol.  “Why don’t we start small, love.”

Riddick caught the weapon as it was tossed to him, glowering at his mate.  “You’re enjoying this entirely too much.”

“Guilty.  As.  Charged.”  Johns stepped up in front of him, leaning in to steal a kiss.  As he did, Vaako could feel the blonde’s hand brushing over his abdomen in a passing gesture.

Vaako cleared his throat, trying to ignore the sensations traveling straight to his gut.  “Come on.  Time to show them who the best marksmen really are around here.”

Johns was completely up to that challenge, trailing eagerly after the Necro.

~ * ~ * ~

“That.  Was a lot of fun.”  Johns barged through the double doors of their chambers, grinning from ear to ear.

“It was,” Vaako agreed, finding the blonde’s smile contagious.

“I preferred the first half of the day,” Riddick disagreed.

“Of course,” the other two answered together.  They looked at each other questioningly, and then ended up chuckling.

“You’re fitting in just fine, Vaako,” Johns mentioned, wrapping his arm around the other man’s shoulder.

“I could say the same of you two,” he replied.  “Thank you again, for helping to put my team at ease.”  He looked at the floor awkwardly, adding, “They’re proud to serve, and you just gave them an extra fire to hold on to, knowing their Lord Marshal favors them.”

Riddick tilted his head, observing him.  “They’re loyal to you.  Wanna make you proud.  If they’re willing to protect you, that’s all I care about.”

Vaako couldn’t help the smile that came to his face.  Something inside of him felt warm, knowing Riddick wanted him safe.  He wanted to protect the two men beside him, and he knew he would do whatever it took to make that happen.  The fact they may want to do the same, well…

Johns interrupted the moment, shaking Vaako a bit.  “So, being that _I_ won that little challenge, what do _you_ win for being the one to bet on me?”

Vaako just raised a brow.  “Nothing.  It’s just a figure of speech.”  He shrugged.  “Some of the guys will brag about how they were right, but that’s all.”

Johns was giving him a look that said he had other things in mind.  “Well, how about I give you a prize then, Pretty Boy,” he practically purred.

“Alright, Blondie,” he teased back.

Riddick laughed at his mate’s expense.  “Oh, he got you, Johns.”

“Damnit if you don’t learn quick,” he grumbled, but pulled him closer all the same.  He was looking at him seriously now.  “Stay with us tonight, Vaako.”

He didn’t even hesitate as he nodded.  “You don’t have to ask me twice.”  He wasn’t sure who moved first, but their lips found each other.  He could feel Riddick press up behind him, nuzzling his nose into his ebony hair.  He sighed contently, feeling as though he could melt with happiness right then and there.

Johns was unbuttoning the Commander’s shirt, and Riddick immediately took advantage of his newly exposed neck.  He bit down on the sensitive skin surrounding his Purification mark.  His eyes widened, and mouth dropped open in a silent cry.  The pressure eased a moment as Riddick huskily whispered, “I want to mark you Vaako.”

All he could do was hum, leaning back into him greedily.  His mind was well past forming anything coherent.  Riddick took this as a positive sign, latching onto his neck once more, this time increasing his hold.  Vaako moaned, loudly, lost in the sensation.

Johns had finished with his shirt, slipping it off while moving to nibble his collar bone.  Vaako’s fingers found his curls, threading into them and holding roughly.  Noticing what Riddick was doing, Johns jokingly complained, “Hey, who says he’s all yours?”

There was a twinkle in Riddick’s eyes as they looked down at his mate.  “And who’s stopping you?”

Johns smirked at that, ducking his head back down to his collar.  He wrapped his teeth on either side of the thick bone, biting down sharply.  Vaako cried out, feeling the pain of the stinging nerves.  Riddick stopped in his own marking, wrapping his arm around him to lay a hand on his abdomen.  He rubbed soothingly on the spot, whispering into his ear.

Relaxing into the Lord Marshal’s embrace, he let Johns finish the task he set for himself.  Satisfied that his mark would stay for a while, the blonde pulled back, looking at it fondly.  “There we are,” he spoke, smirking up at the Necro.  Vaako couldn’t really see it, so Riddick prodded him to go into the bedroom. 

He went into the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror.  The mark Johns left was bright red, the blood pulled to the surface, which would allow for it to bruise.  The color would probably outlast the teeth marks though.  The one that Riddick had left encircled the purification mark, the teeth leaving a bit more of an indent than his mate’s.  He was suddenly thankful for high collars being the new fashion statement among the Elite.

Riddick and Johns were gazing at him in the mirror, admiring their handy work.  “Looks pretty well claimed to me,” the Lord Marshal mused.  “Mate?”

Johns’ eyes were traveling his form suggestively.  “I’d say so.”

Vaako smirked, turning around and leaning back against the sink.  “You know… that goes both ways.”

The blonde smirked back.  “Already forgetting the nice mark you left on me yesterday?”  He pulled down his shirt a bit, allowing him to see the nice bruise he’d left at the curve of his neck towards the back, complete with teeth marks.  “And this one,” he mused, pulling at the other side, “would belong to him.”  An almost identically situated mark was on his other side.

“Well, guess we know your favorite position then,” Vaako replied, receiving a mock glare in return.

Johns seemed quick to ignore it though, instead turning his attention to his mate.  He walked around Riddick, making a show of looking him over.  The Lord Marshal raised a brow at him, the hint of a smile playing at his lips.  “Yes?”

“This won’t do at all,” Johns replied, looking very serious.  “Do you see the problem here, Vaako?”

The Necro nodded deftly.   “No marks.”

“Yup.  Seems all my handy work has faded away.  Tsk, tsk.”  He grinned.  “We’ll just have to do something about that.”

Riddick gave him a feral grin.  “Only if we go to bed.”

“Deal.”  Johns snatched his hand, pulling him into the bed chamber.  Vaako followed them in, chuckling when Johns threw his mate on the bed.

No one would have ever expected that the vicious Lord Marshal could be so docile.  He wasn’t submissive, not really, but then neither were they.  It was a give and take between them all.  They were all in their own right Alpha males, so allowing their dominant sides out came with the territory.  For the moment, that meant Riddick was letting the two of them preen their inner beasts.

Johns removed his mate’s shirt, tossing it aside as he straddled his waist.  He was tilting his head, seemingly deciding where he should mark.  He reached back without looking, snatching Vaako’s wrist and pulling him onto the bed as well.

Apparently coming to a decision, Johns went straight for the throat.  Rather than bulk, Riddick actually stretched his neck, tilting his chin back.  It was the ultimate show of trust as far as Vaako was concerned.  Johns was going lighter on the actual bite itself, instead, focusing on bringing the blood to the surface and marking him that way.

As he worked, Vaako slipped his hands under the merc’s shirt, ghosting his flesh.  He was satisfied with the full body tremor, bringing up the urge to mark him again.  He hiked up Johns’ shirt, making for his lower back when he stopped.  A rather large scar at his spine caught his eye, and his fingertips brushed ever so lightly over it.  “Johns?” he whispered softly.

The merc hummed, removing himself from Riddick’s throat.  He was looking at his work in satisfaction, not really seeming to hear the Necro.  As his brain caught up though, he paused.  Riddick sat up as well, noticing where Vaako’s hand was.

“He had a shiv in his back,” Riddick explained.  “It got taken out a couple years ago.”

Vaako frowned, looking at the jagged mark, rubbing his thumb across it gently.  “What happened?” he asked softly.  The answer he got wasn’t something he expected though.

“I tried to kill him,” Riddick replied.  His eyes widened, slowly looking up to meet the silver gaze across from him.  “We were nothing more than an escaped convict and merc then.  Johns tried to catch me, I tried to kill him and missed.”

Johns nodded slowly.  “The shiv broke and the doctors couldn’t remove it because it sat on the spine.”

“So, how…?”

“Long story short, I found a nutcase of a doctor that did it.”

Riddick snorted.  “You can say that again.”  He tilted his head, seemingly thinking about something.  He twisted around, reaching over into one of the nightstands.  When he sat back up there was a piece of an obsidian blade in his hand, in the snake-like design of a kris.  “This was it.”

Vaako picked it up, feeling the edges that were still biting.  He couldn’t imagine having something like this pressed against his spine for who knows how long.  How did one cope with something like that?

“Lots of drugs,” Johns spoke up.  Vaako blinked, not having realized he must have spoken out loud.

Riddick took back the blade, returning it to its resting place.  “Now you know,” he said, trying to guard his emotions.  The Necro could only imagine how badly the other man must still feel over the whole thing.  “So…  back to the here and now, hmm?”

Johns nodded, smiling slightly when his mate brushed his cheek softly.  Riddick craned his neck a bit, purposefully making it so Johns would notice his new mark.  The merc’s smile grew, his earlier possessive streak seeming to return.  “It looks good on you mate,” he commented.

Riddick’s silvery gaze flicked to Vaako.  “What about you?” he asked.  “Know where you’d like to leave yours?”

Vaako bit his lip, not particularly sure.  He shook off the negative vibes, wanting to return to the pleasurable time he’d been sharing with the bondmates.  So, he turned his focus to Riddick, scooting closer to him.

He wasn’t exactly used to this sort of thing as they were.  Therefore his choice wasn’t exactly the most creative.  He reached out, running his fingers down Riddick’s neck, pausing at the place where it started to dip into the shoulder, a silent request for permission.

When the other man nodded, Vaako leaned in, placing a tentative bite there.  Riddick growled, grabbing a hold of his hips and pulling him on top of him so Vaako was straddling him as Johns had.  Hesitance was apparently not what his Lord wanted.

Vaako returned to the spot, this time biting hard, letting those possessive feelings return.  Riddick was his.  Johns was his.  They’d both willingly given themselves as easily he had given himself to them.  At that moment, he didn’t care anything for politics- he wanted to show everyone that these men belonged to him, and he to them.

With those thoughts swimming in his mind, his bite deepened, increasing the pressure as he sucked at the spot.  Riddick growled, fingers biting into his hips, causing Vaako to moan into the bite.  Tonight would all be about their claims on each other.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day had found everyone hard at work training again.  Although after the previous day, Alpha Team was much more receptive to Riddick and Johns’ presence.  They had not only made sparing requests with them- which both men willing accepted- but Kaes had even told them they should join them for dinner that night.  It was a big deal for them all to eat together on the eve of battle.

That night’s meal was being served as they all gathered at their usual table.  Saer poured them all tall glasses of alcohol- which would be it for the evening; after all, they still had to fight the next day.  When everyone was served, Vaako held up his mug, smirking.  “Men, eat well.  For tomorrow, we dine in hell.”

He and his team all pounded their mugs on the table before crashing them together in a toast.  They threw back the alcohol, taking a few heavy gulps before putting them back down.  They all laughed and joked then as they always did.

Vaako was grinning when he looked over at the bondmates.  They were gazing back questioningly, though clearly amused.  “And _what_ exactly was that?” Riddick asked.

“The toast?” he asked.  “It’s a quote by a great general they had on Earth.  It’s over a millennia old.”

Kaes, who sat next to Vaako, spoke up.  “This guy, he had only 300 men.  Held off an army of _thousands_ on their own.  Brilliant battle tactics.  Vaako studied up on him a while back and we’ve been sharing that toast ever since.”

“Strength on the field of battle!” Saer cheered, taking another drink.

The bondmates traded a look, each thinking the same thing.  Sure, they knew Vaako was a great fighter, as well as an impressive tactician in his own right.  However, they had no idea that he was a scholar too.  It was a new revelation.

Gough chuckled, “At least he gets _somethin’_ outta spendin’ all those hours in the Archives.”

“No kidding,” Thynne replied.  “Remember when he practically lived there for a whole week?”

“Yeah,” Ruggier dead-panned, “cause I’m the one that had to drag him out of there.”

“The Archives are a nice place to spend time,” Wind spoke in Vaako’s defense.

“Thank you, Wind,” Vaako replied, nodding his head.  “At least someone has some sense.”

“Asking the bookworm doesn’t count,” Saer retorted.

Kaes clapped Vaako on the shoulder.  “Yeah, you simply have no life, Vaak.”

Vaako glowered at him, shoving his shoulder into him roughly.  “You’re one to talk.  Spend every waking hour polishing that axe of yours.”

“It’s a damn good axe!”

There was a ruckus going on a couple tables over, some soldiers rough-housing.  It wasn’t anything too unusual, but Vaako felt the need to settle them down anyway.  He grabbed a roll from the basket on the table, turning and chucking it at them, nailing one of them in the side of the head.

“Hey!” he yelled, “Quiet down!  Some of us are trying to eat our last meal over here!”

His men chuckled as he turned back, deciding that starting on their food was indeed in order.  Riddick, however, inquired curiously, “Last meal?”

Ruggier nodded.  “What’s that old saying, Vaako?”

"Go into battle determined to die, and you will surely live,” he answered solemnly.  “Go into battle hoping to live, and you will surely die."  He shrugged.  “It’s another old saying from an ancient warrior culture on Earth- the Samurai.”

They all nodded, continuing their meal as Saer explained.  “Before we go into battle, we always make sure to have a last meal together.”

“So…” Johns ventured, leaning forward to gaze at Vaako.  “You mean to tell me, you’re all plannin’ to die tomorrow?”

Vaako’s eyes left the merc’s.  “A Necromonger warrior knows his or her duty is to the Legion Vast, first and foremost.  Our lives are all forfeit when we hit planet side.”

“We’ll die in our duty, Lord Marshal,” Wind spoke up.  “It’s the fate of us all.”

Vaako nodded in agreement.  “To Underverse come,” he said softly.

~ * ~ * ~

Having followed them to their quarters, Vaako shut the double doors behind him.  The pair had been giving him strange looks since dinner, and he was curious what it was about.  “Something wrong?” he asked them, drawing their attention.

They looked at each other, Johns seemingly losing in whatever non-verbal battle they were having, and was the one to speak up.  “What’s with this fascination with death with you people?”

“What do you mean?”

“Umm, let’s see.”  Johns started to walk towards him.  “We’re on our way to this _Threshold_ that Riddick’s supposed to cross and become ‘half dead’ so he can lead these idiots to their precious Underverse.  Your biggest law is to ‘keep what you kill.’  And now you and your men eat your ‘last meal’ together before battle because you’re actually ‘hoping to die.’”

He was standing in front of Vaako now, brows furrowed in confusion.  “You people really make _no_ sense.”

“Firstly, I don’t expect either of you to understand about the Underverse, or the need for Riddick to go through the Threshold,” he replied evenly, his face its usual stoic mask he used in public.  “When he does, he’ll see for himself what awaits us.  And only then will he know the path we must take to get there.”

“You really believe that don’t you?” he asked, not in disbelief, but in a challenge.

“I have _faith_ ,” was his low reply.  They just stared at each other for a few moments before he continued.  “As far as my men and I are concerned, that old saying is just that, a saying.  We long ago accepted that we will die doing our duty in benefit of the Lord Marshal and the Legion Vast.  The proof of that is on my neck.”

Not wavering is his resolve, the Necro stepped even closer to Johns, not breaking eye contact.  “We don’t go into battle worrying about living or dying… we just fight.  We accept our fate.  If it’s our time to die, then we’ll die.  _That_ is what that old saying is about.”

He hadn’t been aware that his breathing quickened and his chest was heaving, or that his voice had risen.  All he knew was what was in his heart- what he fought for every day.  “Believe me, I’ve no intention of dying tomorrow,” he managed.  “But if I do, then I’ll go to the Underverse knowing I served my Lord Marshal well.”

“You’ll serve me better alive,” Riddick spoke up, drawing the pair from their stand-off.  He walked over as they both took a couple steps back to give each other space.  “We weren’t judging you Vaako,” he assured, placing a hand on his shoulder.  “We just wanted to know.”

Vaako nodded slowly, relaxing at the other man’s touch.  “I didn’t mean to shout,” he apologized to Johns.

The blonde chewed on the inside of his cheek a moment before begrudgingly replying, “Neither did I.”

Riddick draped an arm over both their shoulders, pulling them in close so they were all snuggled together.  Vaako sighed happily, overcome by their individual scents all mixing together and crashing in on him.  It was comforting having them so close.

“If you share a last meal with your men,” Riddick mentioned in his ear.  “Then that means you have to share a last night with us.”

Vaako smirked, not minding the sound of that.  Of course, that meant spending a second night away from his own quarters.  It was a risky move.  Though, it wouldn’t be a stretch to say he’d been with his men, as it had certainly happened plenty of times before.  Despite all of Dame’s wishes, Vaako was a soldier first, and a member of the Elite second.

“Alright, Riddick.  I’m yours for the night.”  Johns grunted, putting an arm around his waist and grabbing a hip possessively.  “And yours,” he added with a chuckle.

“Good,” the blonde murmured, kissing his jaw.

The three made their way into the inner chamber, collapsing onto the bed.  If their time _did_ come the next day, then they’d go to the Underverse happy, that much was sure.

~ * ~ * ~

As soon as their troop carrier landed, Riddick, Johns, and Vaako were the first down the ramp, flanked by the heavily armed Alpha Team.  To their left and right, other carriers had set down, every unit knowing precisely where to advance into the city.  Vaako allowed the bondmates to take point, closely following in their wake.

Dropping in at night, the local protection forces were caught off guard, and they’d made it into the edges of the city itself before they were met with any resistance.  When they did come under fire though, Alpha Team reacted as one unit, following Vaako’s signals to the letter.

However, Riddick and Johns didn’t seem to care much for following the plan.  Vaako had just finished shooting a pair of enemies, only to turn and see the tail end of the pair ducking down a nearby alleyway.  “Lord Marshal!” he yelled.  “Shit!”  He turned to Kaes.  “Take over!” he barked, swiftly moving to follow after them.

When he turned the corner, the pair was nowhere in sight.  His heart began to race, and he looked frantically.  “Where are they?”  He was on the verge of panic, the battle fading away.  “Riddick… Johns…”

He managed to catch movement in the corner of his eye, turning to find a pair of figures leaping on the rooftops a few streets over.  Vaako didn’t hesitate, running straight for them.  He killed a few of the enemy soldiers as he went, weaving through the cramped and dirty streets.  He managed to get parallel to them, sticking to the ground while they ran easily over the roofs.

He saw them leap down, and when he rounded the corner, he found they had dropped into the middle of a whole unit of troops.  Back to back, they fought as one, and Vaako couldn’t help but admire the beauty of it all.  They moved in sync, Riddick wielding his twin Ulak blades, and Johns using his shotgun in one hand, and bone blade in the other.

Vaako moved in, shooting those that got in his way in order to join them.  “What happened to staying together?!” he growled out, feeling as much as hearing the Lord Marshal’s rumbling laughter.

The Commander joined the deadly dance.  He spun around, hearing someone approaching on the roof.  Riddick easily ducked, allowing him to move and fire upon the soldier.  After taking him down, he shifted to a new target, while Riddick surged forward into a pair, stabbing them both in the head as they tumbled to the ground.

As he turned, Vaako found Johns’ back with his own.  One-handed, Johns pulled the shotgun up to the side, while the Necro mirrored him.  When both enemies were done, Vaako ducked into a kneeling position as Johns swung the shotgun around, the pair firing into the same crowd that had started to charge down the alley.

When the last opponent had fallen, Vaako stood to full height.  He was glowering at the pair, but Riddick only looked evenly back, his eyes glinting dangerously in the dim light, while Johns was smirking, laying his shotgun across his shoulders.  “You shouldn’t run off,” the Necro barked out.

“This is the way we fight,” Riddick replied gruffly.

“We’re your protection detail!” Vaako shot back.  “That means we’re responsible for you, and we can’t exactly do our jobs if you leave us behind!”

“We can handle ourselves fine, Vaako,” Johns replied.  “You don’t need to-”

“You’re in _my_ unit!” the Nero spat.  “One that’s _mine_ to command!”  With lightning speed, the Commander whipped up his gun, pointing it to the side and firing without even looking.  It nailed a straggler who had tried to sneak up on them.

Vaako’s eyes narrowed on the pair.  “Lord Marshal and mate or not,” he growled, “ _I’m_ in command so long as you want to join my team!”  He stepped up into their personal space, glaring at them both.  “Are we clear?!”

Johns’ mouth was actually hanging open, incredibly turned on by the other’s actions and tone.  Riddick only smirked, even though he was mirroring his mate’s feelings. 

Vaako didn’t wait for their answer, confident that they had gotten the message.  “Now, move out,” he ordered, a growl low in his throat, turning to leave without even looking to see if they were following.  He knew they were right behind him.  He could feel them.

~ * ~ * ~

The Lord Marshal and his mate walked with Toal and Scales at their heels.  “I want the new converts accounted for and the supplies we’re getting loaded,” he ordered them.  “I want off this rock and back en route to this _Threshold_ in twenty-four hours.”

He stopped, turning to look at the pair.  “Can you handle that?” he inquired, silver eyes passing over them evenly.

Toal nodded.  “Of course, Lord Marshal.”  He fidgeted slightly, and Riddick could tell he wanted to say more.

“Speak freely, Toal.”

He bowed his head a bit, gratefully.  “I was simply wondering, Lord Marshal, why you would assign such important tasks to us.”  Scales nodded as well.  “Usually Lords Garren and Silas handle such details.  With help from the Purifier and Commander Dace when dealing with converts.”

Riddick looked across the main hall, finding the person he and Johns wanted to be with the most in that moment- Vaako.  He was speaking to his unit.  The pair followed his gaze and smiled knowingly at each other- though their faces went carefully neutral as their Lord turned back to them.  “He trusts you,” Riddick answered simply.

“He’s a good friend,” Scales replied sincerely.  “I’m glad to see how happy he’s been as of late.”  Then, as daring as could be, he smirked slightly.  “The Lord Marshal wouldn’t happen to know why that is, would he?”

The ex-convict smirked right back, respecting the guts of the Commander in front of him.  He was certainly a friend of Vaako’s, because not many had the nerve it took to speak to him directly- especially not in such a way.  “I wonder,” he mused in return.  He waved his hand, dismissing them without a word.

Wrapping an arm around Johns’ waist, he pulled his mate in against his side, heading straight for their next order of business.  As they approached, they could hear the laughter and banter from Alpha Team, and could see the bright smile on Vaako’s face.

“They live up to their reputation, Vaako,” Riddick spoke, drawing the man’s attention.  He was glad to see that the Necro actually kept smiling, even if it was tempered a bit as he tried to not be so obvious with his emotions.

“Thank you Lord Marshal.”  He crossed his arm over his chest, placing his fist over his heart as he bowed slightly, the rest of Alpha Team doing the same.

“You’re both welcome with us anytime,” Saer spoke up.  They all agreed readily, and Riddick was glad to see that they were looking upon them as equals now.  It was no longer the impersonal relationship of a Lord and his faithful servants.  They were warriors, all of them.

He fully understood Vaako’s need to spend time with them rather than the Elite.  They were like him.  The song of battle rippled through them, the taste of blood and fear of their enemies in the air, the thrill of the kill…  Their eyes were not haunted, but rather filled with pride.

“Go and rest,” Riddick ordered them.  “They’ll be more bloodshed to come in our next raid.”  Alpha Team gave their hollers of approval before heading towards their quarters, rough-housing the whole way.

Johns was shaking his head, chuckling.  “I like them,” he mentioned.

Riddick smiled down at him.  “Me too, mate.”  He kissed his temple before turning to look at Vaako.  “Come on.  We’re going to bed.”

The Necro hesitated though.  “I still have work to do.  I have to-”

“I already assigned Scales and Toal to take care of things.”  Vaako was stunned by that. 

“So, that means you’re free to come celebrate with us,” Johns added with a lewd look.

The tip of his ears started to redden, and he bit his lower lip.  Still, he nodded, trailing behind them towards their chambers.

When they entered the bondmates’ quarters, Vaako bulked at the doorway.  “I should apologize,” he spoke softly, looking at the ground.  “I was out of line to yell at you in the field and to order you about.”

Riddick’s laughter drew his eyes up to the silver depths.  “Don’t apologize, Vaako,” he replied, walking up to him.  “You were right.  And you certainly showed us our place rather… passionately.”  He licked his lips, now in the Necro’s personal space.

“Quite the turn on,” Johns added smugly, leaning against the dining table.  “Almost took you into one of those houses.”  The “ _so we could screw”_ going unsaid, but there none-the-less.

Vaako felt the heat rising to his face again, and the Lord Marshal’s breath tickled his cheek as he chuckled again.  “That it was, mate,” he agreed.  “I don’t think we’ve seen you so unshackled, Vaako.”  He ran his nose along the Commander’s jawline.  “Now that we know you have it in you though…  I want to see you come that undone again.”  He nipped his Purification mark.  “ _Now_.”  Another nip.  “ _In bed_.”

The Necro let out a soft moan, Riddick pulling him tightly to him in an instant.  As he felt those skilled hands starting at his armor straps, he groaned again, this time in frustration.  “I’m starting to agree with you about this armor.”

Riddick’s laughter swept down his spine, causing a full body shiver.  He loved that sound.


	9. Chapter 9

Vaako rolled over, grunting as he impacted a hard body.  His eyes flickered open and he found himself staring at Johns’ sleeping face.  It took a moment for his brain to catch up.  He still wasn’t used to waking up in the Lord Marshal’s bed chamber.

He moved as carefully as he could so he wouldn’t disturb his bedmates.  Though, once he sat up, he noted he had ended up falling asleep between the pair.  He looked between them, smiling softly at their contented expressions.

An idea on how he was going to get them up came to his mind and he smirked.  He leaned over, body laying flush with Johns.  Vaako’s hand traveled his body, his lips finding the other man’s.  It didn’t take long to feel a response.

Johns moaned softly into his mouth, tongue flicking over Vaako’s lower lip.  When the Necro pulled away, smirking at him, he found those blue eyes looking straight into his.  “Mornin’ there Pretty Boy,” the merc mused.  He leaned in, kissing him a bit more.

Vaako put his leg on top of the other’s, rolling them both so Johns was pinned below him.  Johns arched up into him, a needy noise forming in the back of his throat.  The Necro pulled away though, pushing down on his chest as he shook his head.  “Thought you’d like a wakeup call.”

“Like that?”  He grinned.  “Any time, baby.”  He rolled his hips up into him pointedly.

The Commander’s blue-green eyes flicked towards Riddick, who was still out like a light.  “Shall we give Riddick a taste of his own medicine?” he asked wryly. 

To the blonde’s raised brow, he answered by leaning over, a hand ready to shove the Lord Marshal straight off the edge as he’d done to Johns their first night together.  Johns had to bite back a chuckle, nodding his head frantically.  He would thoroughly enjoy watching his mate be on the receiving end for once.

Getting approval, Vaako shoved the other man as hard as he could.  Only, Riddick hadn’t been sleeping at all.  He snatched Vaako’s wrist as he rolled, pulling him right off of Johns and down to the ground with him.  The breath rushed out of him as he landed first, Riddick crushing him to the floor.

“Fuck,” Johns hurriedly crawled over to the edge of the bed.  “You ok, Vaako?”

His mate’s eyes shifted up to him.  “Is _he_ alright?”

“Yeah.  You kindda landed on him, love.”  He shoved Riddick’s shoulder, not hard, but enough to make him move.  Then he reached down and offered his arm to Vaako.  “Sorry,” he muttered.

The Commander shook his head, laughing slightly.  “Was my own fault.”  He sat up with Johns’ help, looking over to Riddick who was crouched on one knee.  “Should have known you weren’t asleep.”

“I was,” the man replied honestly, the corner of his mouth quirking up.  “But my animal side is always awake.  You survive that way.”

Vaako nodded in understanding, before grinning awkwardly.  “Not mad about it, are you?”

Riddick shook his head.  “It was a good attempt.  Though…”  He grinned ferally at him.  “I would have preferred Johns’ wakeup.”

The Necro smiled seductively at that.  “Yeah?”  He adjusted so he was kneeling in front of his Lord.  “I think that can be arranged.”  He leaned in, kissing him deeply, a fire behind it.  Riddick responded in kind.

When they parted, he smirked.  “Eh, you’re forgiven,” he mentioned, running a finger down his jaw line before getting up.  He looked between the pair grinning up at him.  “Now, come on you two.  We have work to do today.”

~ * ~ * ~

The invasion had been over by dawn- just as Vaako said it would be- and Riddick hadn’t spent long “scaring up potential converts” where they had the citizenry rounded up.  It had reminded the bondmates too much of Helion, it always did.  Rather, the Lord Marshal let the Commanders deal with it, and the trio had slept till the mid-afternoon.

They found Necropolis buzzing with activity, and Vaako just melded into the shadowed wake of the pair.  They were in the grand hall, when a shiver traveled down the Necro’s spine.  His eyes scanned the people in the Basilica, locking onto a lithe form in a striking gown.

Vaako wanted to curse, but swallowed it down, straightening his back slightly as she sashayed across the floor.  He gazed at her impassively, noting the dark glint in her eye.  Before he had the chance to speak, a petite hand impacted his face with such force, his head jerked to the side.

As the sound echoed through the hall, the other Necromongers all seemed to stop and stare at him.  Vaako didn’t move, keeping the mask of cold over his features.  His eyes flicked upward, finding the bondmates looking at them.  Riddick was keeping equally as unreadable, but Johns had a growl playing on his lips, which only stopped when his mate snagged his forearm.

Slowly, Vaako’s head turned to face his Dame.  The creature before him was seething, and not bothering to hide it behind a fake smile.  If anything, she exaggerated her vicious attitude the moment she realized that everyone was watching her.

“How _dare_ you?!” she screeched.  “How _dare_ you do anything to disgrace me in such a way?!”

“And what is it that I have done?” Vaako asked curiously, having to try hard not to raise a sarcastic brow at her.

She hissed, getting into his face.  Her voice had dropped a decimal, but still loud enough so that the people in the immediate vicinity heard- the bondmates included.  “You have not been to our chambers for days,” she hissed before putting on a false simper.  “The court already speaks as though you’ve found someone else.  That I’m no longer the object of your affections.”

Vaako really wanted to sigh and bury his face in his hand.  She didn’t care about the last part, just that she was being gossiped about and looked down upon in the court.  It also was a frustration that his fears were realized.  He’d warned the bondmates about the fickleness of the Elite, but he had no one to blame but himself.  He had allowed himself to indulge the pair, no one else.

Aloud he spoke calmly, despite wanting to bite back.  “I’ve been in the barracks preparing for the invasion, Dame Vaako.  I meant no dishonor to you by such actions.”  She shifted her weight, a hand on her hip as she looked up at him expectantly.  “I assure you, you’ll see me tonight in our chambers now that our battle is won.”

They hovered there within each other’s space for what seemed like minutes, but he knew was only a couple beats.  “Very well,” she replied coolly before turning to leave as quickly as she’d come.  His eyes trailed her, blocking out the sudden onslaught of noise as everyone who’d witnessed her outburst started to talk at once.

He barely registered the presence behind him.  “Vaako.”  Johns’ drawl was present in the low way he said his name, causing the Necro to look over his shoulder at him.  “You ok?”  Vaako noticed how he shifted, and how his fingers twitched, wanting to either hold or hurt something.

The Commander gave him a curt nod.  “Takes a bit more than a slap to hurt me,” he deadpanned.  He really wanted to give the man an assuring half smile, but as it stood, that was the best he could offer.

Johns seemed to understand this and nodded.  He glanced over at Riddick, then back again, all the while still twitching.  “Let’s go to one of the gun ranges,” he finally said, moving past him before he could even give a response.

~ * ~ * ~

The walk back to his chambers seemed longer than usual, though Vaako attributed that to the odd sensations rolling around inside him like a drop ship hitting turbulence.  It was that feeling of being off-balance he seemed to get after being with those two.  Nothing about it made sense.  Perhaps he was due for a Purifying.

Those thoughts were lost when he turned the corner to find his Dame at the end of the hall, talking in hushed whispers with some other nobles.  It was conspiratorial in nature, but then everything the Elite did was, and his Dame was certainly no exception.  

“Ah, there’s my dear husband,” she spoke sweetly, a large grin on her face.  Vaako stopped at her side, nodding at the statement.  He bit his tongue, not trusting it at the moment, not with what he’d just been doing.  She gave the other nobles a quick farewell, taking his arm with a look that he knew was meant to scorn them about any comments they’d made of his absence as of late.

Naturally, she dropped the charm the second the door shut to their quarters.  “So where have you really been, Vaako?” she asked, going through to their bedroom to sit at her vanity.

The Commander held back the eye roll and followed her.  “I already told you,” he replied easily, starting to remove his layers of armor.  It conjured phantom images of Johns, of Riddick, working to free him of the metal.  He suppressed the smile, drawn back to his wife’s interrogation.

“Come off it Vaako,” she practically hissed.  “Yes, while you may stay in those disgusting barracks at times before battle, you’ve yet to spend more than one night there in quite some time.”

She had him there.  It had been years, at least, since he’d been away from their quarters more than a night.  Not that she was one to talk.  She had the habit of disappearing herself, and he knew her absences were _much_ less virtuous than his.  Or what his _had_ been before the new Lord Marshal.

He found himself an answer in that.  “The Lord Marshal is very demanding of me.  He has been having me drill the troops much more heavily and kept us long for strategy meetings.”  He turned to her, meeting her gaze steadily, willing his eyes to cover up the partial lie.  “He refuses to lose, and expects the same of his Commanders.”

She laughed cruelly, turning back to her mirror, only to watch him in its reflection.  “A _breeder_ looking for eternal glory?  How absurd."

“A breeder he may be,” Vaako replied, trying to keep any emotion from his voice outside of the stern tone he took.  “But he is our Lord Marshal.  And when we reach the Threshold and he returns, he will officially accept his title.”

“Only if he lives that long,” she replied coolly, under her breath.

Vaako’s spine went rigid.  He should have known she would try to plant her seeds of deceit again.  The only reason he had allowed her to do so with Zylaw was because he was indeed weak, too weak to lead the Legion Vast.  She would never spin him against Riddick.  He only grunted, going into the bathroom.

Free from Dame’s gaze, he finished undressing to get in the shower.  His fingers ran over love bites and bruises in various stages of healing.  The fresh bite on his hip was sore, but he couldn’t help but smile and let his mind wander.  He could practically feel Johns’ skilled fingers and tongue, Riddick’s strong arms around him...

_Johns rarely carried his shotgun around Necropolis, so when they reached the gun range, he pulled two pulse rifles from the gun rack.  He tossed Vaako one without a word, hitting the button for a couple targets to pop up downrange.  They had gone through multiple charge magazines before the ex-merc finally spoke up._

_“That bitch has no business hitting you,” he grumbled.  “Shouldda put her on her ass where she belongs.”  Johns set the rifle down, closing the distance between them as Vaako did the same.  His eyes traveled to where the mark on Vaako’s face had been.  “But you’re better than that.”  He shrugged a_ _fter a moment.  “Better than me at least.”_

 _“Johns,” Vaako spoke softly, shaking his head as he reached out to snatch his wrist and pull him in the rest o_ _f the way.  “You shouldn’t say such things about yourself.”  He brushed his fingers lightly through blonde curls, his lips curling up slightly._

_Their attention was drawn by the range door opening, both glad to see it was only Riddick.  The Lord Marshal smirked hitting a couple buttons on the keypad to lock down the door.  “Took me awhile to slip away.  Hope I didn’t keep you waiting,” he mentioned slyly._

_Johns shook his head be_ _fore_ _nuzzling into Vaako’s neck as he shi_ _fted closer.  Riddick moved to join them, arms wrapping around them in both a possessive and protective embrace.  There was a time that Vaako would have found such a gesture frustrating, but with the bondmates, he accepted it happily._

 _Though that wasn’t the only thing he had gotten used to.  He was also_ _finding that he enjoyed their over-charged sex drive.  And with the frustration building up in his system- due mostly to his Dame- he wouldn’t deny them.  Not that he needed much convincing when Riddick started to suck at the juncture to his shoulder and neck, and Johns’ fingers started to wander as they liked to do._

Vaako bit off the moan threatening to spill from his lips.  He was hard as a rock again and couldn’t help but take care of it himself.  Calloused fingers wrapped around and pumped his throbbing member, his forehead resting on the tiled wall of the shower.  His lovers’ names were on his lips when he came.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Vaako retreated to the Archives after he followed Dame to breakfast with the Elite.  They made his skin crawl, every one of them.  He hated dining with them, and unfortunately Toal and Scales were not there that morning.  He would much rather have been with the bondmates, and that scared him enough to stay clear of them that morning.  That, and he was eager to appease his wife so he would be free to his own devices without hearing more gripping.

He made his way to one of his more favored spots of the large library, a secluded alcove with a small table and a pair of comfortable chairs.  He had grabbed some old books from the shelves, preferring the feel of them in his hands than a datapad.  He placed them on the table, settling in for some reading to take his mind off things.

He pulled one of his legs up, relaxing an arm on the soft fabric of his pants.  He sighed in contentment, starting to read a book about the Vikings, another ancient warrior culture on Earth.  The planet sure had an interesting history of warriors- Vikings, Samurai, Romans and Greeks.  He would have loved to see some of these fighters in action.

Lost in his reading, he did not notice the change in the air.  Aereon materialized, causing the man to still.  He really hated it when she did that, and it made him wonder if all Elementals were that creepy, or if it were simply her.  That thought made him bite back a chuckle when he realized that was something Riddick would say.

“How do you fair today, Lord Vaako?” Aereon greeted.  Her eyes were stern, a silent scolding for the laughter.

He straightened up, motioning for her to sit down.  “I’m well.  And yourself?  I have not seen you about for some time.”

“Since before the invasion in fact,” she answered, taking a seat.  “But then, you’ve been quite busy...  attending to your Lord Marshal.”

Vaako cast her a sideways glance before returning to his book.  “Lord Riddick has placed a lot of responsibility on me.  Not that I’m complaining,” he added quickly, turning the page.

“Of course not.  He clearly recognizes your ability.  That is something to be proud of.”  Vaako nodded in response, attempting to continue reading, but her next words gave him pause.  “It seems Johns recognizes them as well.”

The Necro looked at her, taking a moment before replying.  “Yes, I suppose that’s true.”

“I heard that they had joined your unit for the invasion,” she continued without missing a beat.

“They did.”  He once again tried to turn to his book.  “The Lord Marshal and his mate are both very capable men in battle.  It was an honor to have them at our side.”

“Our side?” she mused.  “Or simply yours?”

Vaako stilled.  “What do you mean by that?” he questioned, glad his voice came out evenly.

Aereon rose, ignoring his question as she started to browse the nearest shelf.  After a few moments she asked, “When was the last time you went to the Purification chambers?  I know the Lord Marshal has made it optional for everyone now.”

“Why do you ask?”  He didn’t like this line of questioning.

“Just curious.  I’ve been trying to study the behavior of your people during these changes.  It’s been most interesting to see the differences emerging in those that have lessened their Purifying schedules.  Their personalities have come into their own it seems.”

The Commander couldn’t help but laugh lightly.  “You act as though we had no emotions to speak of.”

She turned to him and smiled softly.  “No, of course not.  I simply mean to say that they were toned down, stunted, by the Purification process.  Though, those like yourself, those with strong wills, seemed to have a better time keeping a part of yourself whole, despite the treatments.”  She tilted her head.  “So, how long has it been Commander?”

Vaako furrowed his brow, having to think on it a moment.  “It’s been...  two weeks?  Thereabouts.”  He’d been planning to get one before the invasion, but his Lord Marshal had forbidden it so he wouldn’t be numbed in battle.  “Actually, thinking about that, I should probably go get one,” he added in a low murmur to himself.

Aereon heard however and moved forward.  “Why is that?”

He rolled his shoulders in a sign of discomfort, but his stoic expression held.  “Just having some strange thoughts is all.  Probably a sign of needing a session.”  He paused.  “Perhaps I’ll go now in fact.”  As he stood though, a thought came over him and he sat back down.  “Although I should probably ask the Lord Marshal first.”

He hadn’t realized he had spoken that part aloud until Aereon called him on it.  “Why would you need Lord Riddick’s permission?  Does he not allow you to go?”

Vaako shook his head.  “It’s not that.  He simply didn’t want me to before the invasion so I would not be hindered in my duty,” he attempted to explain it away.  “I should inquire of him any immediate future plans so as to know if I could go, that is all.”

The Elemental hummed softly, observing him with wise blue eyes.  “How long before we reach the Threshold, Lord Vaako?”

He blinked at the topic change but adjusted himself in the chair as he thought.  “If the current route is followed, and after projecting in at least one or two more invasions along the way...  a week, give or take.”

“And once Riddick passes through the Threshold and returns, he will become the Lord Marshal in full then,” she stated, turning back to the shelves.  As she ran her hand across the book spines, she spoke as though to herself.  “He will have the ability to formally claim Johns as his mate then.  Even take on consorts.”

Vaako set his book down, leaning back in the chair to look at her curiously.  “What is it that you are trying to get at Aereon?  Just speak plain for once.  I’m tiring of these riddles.”

The Elemental had a smirk on her face as she turned, flickering in and out of focus.  “Do you love them, Vaako?”

“What?!” he sputtered.  “Lo-  Who?”

Her grin widened.  “It’s as I suspected then.”  She started walking- more like gliding- away.

“What are you talking about?” Vaako demanded.

“I would not return to the Purification Halls if I were you Lord Vaako,” she replied.  “Love and devotion should not be tempered by such actions.  Especially when your Lord and his mate need you as they do now.”

Vaako watched her go, confusion filling him.  Damn, did he ever _hate_ Elementals- well, at least that one.   _Love?_ He tried to go back to reading but found he couldn’t.  Irritated, he snapped out, “Wind, I know you’re hiding over there so you may as well come out.”

The quiet member of Alpha Team came out from the shadows of the shelves a few rows down, holding his own book in hand.  He approached his Commander, observing him thoughtfully for a few moments.

Vaako sighed.  “You heard none of that,” he spoke, voice dropped to a low, ordering tenor.

Wind leaned against the shelves with a nod, still watching him carefully.  “Lao Tzu said, ‘Love is of all passions the strongest, for it attacks simultaneously the head, the heart and the senses.’  An interesting observation, would you not agree my Lord?”

The Commander stared after the man as he shrugged and walked away.  Was everyone on Necropolis going mad, or was it simply him?  Disturbed by his suddenly strange thoughts, Vaako gathered up the books and decided to leave.  Perhaps he could find elsewhere to hide from the world.

~ * ~ * ~

Later that afternoon, Vaako was leaving the mess hall where he’d just eaten with Alpha Team.  They knew something was up as usually he would be in the Officer’s Hall with Toal and Scales outside of battle time, but no one said a word- not even Wind, who certainly knew the reason.

As much as Vaako would have enjoyed the company of his two oldest friends, he knew all too well they would see through him.  He was in no mood for them to start rummaging about his head, especially when he was still trying to work it all out.  It had slowly been coming together though, and he wasn’t sure what the end results could mean.

“Vaako,” a graveled voice called as he came out of the mess.  His heart rate immediately picked up at the familiar sound and he looked to the source.  Riddick stood there in his normal clothes, Johns at his side, both men looking as cool and confident as always.

The Commander changed course, going to stand in front of them, his hands clasped behind his back to keep him from doing anything suspicious in such a public space.  He stopped just out of reach in silent signal, standing at ease- both a warning and offer thrown into one.

Apparently the bondmates understood his body language easily, if their traded looks were any indication.  They were both grinning when they turned back to him- well, more like smirking.  “And where have you been hiding all day?” Riddick inquired.

“I’ve been reading,” Vaako replied casually.  “My apologies if my Lord needed me for something.”

Under his breath, Riddick replied, “Oh, I _needed_ something alright.”

Vaako was sure he was blushing and looked away, trying to refocus his mind.  “Is there anything I can help my Lord with now?”

“You can come to the training rooms with us,” Johns spoke up, pushing off his mate where he’d been leaning.  “I believe I still have to show you some tricks with a blade.”  It may have seemed innocent to any passing by, but Vaako knew the subtle underlying meanings.

“Of course.  Shall we?”

“Which room are we off to Commander?” a voice spoke from behind him.  Vaako stilled, turning stiffly to find his unit standing right behind him.  How long they had been there, he didn’t know, but they had clearly caught the tail end of their conversation.

Before he could tell Kaes and the others that he didn’t hear them get invited, Riddick spoke up.  “Just follow us.”  He and Johns’ eyes were filled with amusement as they walked by.  Vaako immediately fell into step behind them all the same, Alpha Team following in their wake.

In the training room, the soldiers all fanned out happily, some with practice weapons, some without.  Riddick pulled Vaako to the side with some mats, informing that he and Johns were going to get their rematch.

That ended about as well as the first time the pair had fought Riddick.  Though this time when Johns slammed into him head-on, taking them both down, Vaako’s arms wrapped around his waist, nuzzling into his neck briefly.  The blonde chuckled, trying to return the gesture, only to be rolled off as the Necro returned to the fight.

Riddick caught the Commander’s wrist as he threw a lazy punch- they were simply fooling around by then.  The Lord Marshal twisted, forcing Vaako to come to him.  His arm was pinned between them, but the Necro couldn’t help but lean back into Riddick’s strong chest.  Nor could Riddick stop himself from a hand grasping Vaako’s hip.

As Johns rose to his feet, Riddick let the other man go, aware that he didn’t want to draw too much attention to their little games.  Not that any of them had worries about Alpha Team’s loyalty.  The men would never breathe a word of their intimacy to another soul in Necropolis.

Perhaps that was what caused Vaako to let his guard slip and steal a kiss from Riddick before doing the same to Johns.  The blonde growled playfully, taking them down to the mats and shoving his tongue down Vaako’s throat.  

Riddick only laughed, picking Johns up by the scruff on his shirt and scolding him.  “Save it for the bedroom,” he tried to sound stern, but he ended up chuckling.  Vaako laughed as well, more than aware that some of his unit had caught them.  He didn’t care though, not about them.

He only had eyes for the bondmates, watching as they gazed lovingly at each other.  He knew it was the same look that had to be in his own eyes, because he loved them.  He truly did.  It shocked him, scared him, amazed him, and filled him with incredible warmth.

Riddick offered his hand, and Vaako took it without hesitation.


	11. Chapter 11

Formal gatherings for the Necromonger Elite were not uncommon.  Though, Vaako couldn't say he ever enjoyed them.  The revelry only masked the cloak and dagger of all the Elite's true airs.  Like many things, it was all just a show- a way to celebrate a well won victory.

Vaako usually arrived pretty early so that he could leave just as quickly, before things got too involved, and too many drinks had been had.  Though this particular night, he was a bit late.

When Riddick finally caught sight of his First Among, he realized why he hadn't seen him yet.  Vaako had obviously spent a little extra time getting ready.  He practically glowed, and he heard Johns' light hum of approval as he draped his arms over the back of the throne and around his shoulders and chest.

Usually, the Commander would wear something not unlike the black clothes he normally did- perhaps a bit more refined, but always humble in comparison to the others.  That night he wore black pants and a grey long-sleeve shirt with the popular scale-like pattern.  It was left open at the top, revealing his soft pale skin at his collar bone.  His hair, free from those braids, fell down his back, and the top was gelled to appear a bit messier.  Still simple, but so very flattering.

Vaako had been hesitant to try something new like this, but as he approached the throne to greet the Lord Marshal- as was customary- the twin smiles plastered on his lovers told all.  He bowed slowly, some of his hair falling over his shoulder.  "My Lord Marshal." 

He nodded his head to Johns as well, who had pulled away to lean on one side of the throne's back.  "Johns."  Not everyone greeted the Lord's mate- it wasn't a necessity- but any Commander worth their weight never ignored Riddick's companion, so no one in attendance would have been suspicious of the gesture.

"Come stand with us awhile, Vaako," Riddick commanded.  The Necro nodded, coming up to stand beside him on the opposite side of Johns- again, nothing that could be seen as unusual.  "You look good tonight," he mentioned, the feline grin on his face growing as Vaako's ears reddened.

"Thank you, my Lord."  He thought of returning the compliment, but some others of the Elite approached to greet Riddick.

As they walked away, Johns spoke up, "I know we haven’t seen each other all day, but ya didn't have to get all beautiful just for us."  He too enjoyed the reaction he received, watching Vaako shift anxiously from foot to foot, glancing around.

Johns returned to his earlier position, draped over the back of the throne, so he could lower his voice.  "Why do you always do that?"

"There's other Necros around, mate," Riddick replied for him.

"So?  You're the Lord Marshal."  He nipped his mate’s earlobe.  "You can have anyone you please.  You choose me."  He paused to nip his neck this time.  "And you choose Vaako."  His deep blue eyes looked over towards the Commander as he asked, to them both, "So who cares if people know?"

Vaako sighed, understanding Johns' frustration.  It had been extremely hard for Vaako to behave appropriately around the pair, not to give anything away.  "I don't like the politics any more than you do," he mentioned.  "But there's much more at stake here than you probably realize."

Johns frowned, and Riddick reached up, grasping his hand.  "Relax, Johns.  When the time is right, Vaako will let you know.  Until then, just do what makes him comfortable."

Johns nodded, and Vaako allowed a soft smile on his face.  He was glad that Riddick not only understood, but was also being so considerate of his feelings.  "Thank you... Riddick."  There was no one within ear shot, so he chanced the slip.

Riddick smiled softly in return, before jerking his head towards the elaborate table of food and beverages set out across the hall.  “Why don’t you go grab something to eat.”

Vaako nodded, and before going to do so he asked, “Do either of you want anything?”

The Lord Marshall shook his head, pointing out the glass of wine already sitting beside him.  Johns, however, stretched out before striding over to him.  “I could use a top off,” he mentioned, grabbing his own glass.  “I’ll walk with you.”  A knowing smile brushed over Riddick’s lips as he watched the pair walking off.  His mate was always so obvious.

The pair made their way through the crowd in comfortable silence.  Johns wanted to move in closer, but he was trying to respect Vaako’s wishes as he’d been asked.  Part of him was pained over the idea, but the other part understood what he had meant.  So for now, he’d have to be resigned to being close to the other man only in the safety of their chambers.

While Vaako was looking over the large spread of food, trying to find something he would actually like to eat, he felt the soft brush of a hand on his, but didn’t notice Johns slip away from his side.  When he looked up, he furrowed his brows, gazing around.  He couldn’t find hide nor hair of the merc in the immediate vicinity.  _Odd.  What’s that about?_

After spending some time picking at a few things on the table, he gave up on the idea of food and instead grabbed a drink, starting to wander around.  He may not have enjoyed these functions, but it was expected that he at least say hello to the other high-ranking Commanders.

He noticed Scales and Toal speaking and walked over to them.  “Evening,” he spoke, drawing their attention.  Both men, whom he’d known for many years, took a double take.

“Vaako?”  Scales cocked a brow.  “There a reason for the new look?”

The First simply shrugged as though it were no big deal.  Though by their reaction, he gauged that while they were suspicious, clearly none of Alpha Team had told them what they had seen in the training hall the previous afternoon.  Vaako would have expected nothing less.  “Have you two been enjoying yourselves?”

“About as much as usual,” was Toal’s dry reply.  He, too, was not fond of parties.  “But what can you do?”

“Get drunk.”  Scales held up his drink with a smirk, punctuating his statement.  Vaako and Toal grinned back, clinking their own glasses with his.  They all drank down large swallows.  And so it went, chatting with them and drinking until his glass was completely empty.

“You need another one,” Scales mentioned.  “You ain’t there yet.”

Vaako shook his head, putting the glass down.  He could feel a warm buzz through his body from drinking so quickly on a relatively empty stomach.  “No thanks, Scales.  I still need to keep my wits about me.”  He roughly patted them both on the shoulders, squeezing a bit.  “But you two enjoy.  I promise to drag you back to your quarters should you pass out in a heap.”  The First Among let their warm laughter follow him as he took his leave.

As he was making his way through the crowd, he was able to catch a view of the throne, noting Johns was absent.  That reminded him that he’d lost the other man quite a while back.  He still hadn’t returned to his mate?  He absentmindedly looked towards the buffet table as he made his way back towards the dais.

“Vaako!” he heard a shout coming from his destination.

The world seemed to slow, as Vaako’s head jerked up to look at Riddick.  He was startled at the outburst, but his attention quickly shifted when he saw the Lord Marshal was looking past him.  On instinct, the Commander whirled around, ready to block an attack.

A Lord was right in front of him, a knife falling limply from his hand as he collapsed straight to the floor in a heap, a dagger in his spine.  His surroundings came back into focus as he slowly looked up, finding Johns standing about twenty feet away, breathing heavily.  Their eyes met, and a spark was sent between them.

The merc strode forward, pulling the dagger out with a slick sound.  The bone blade was covered in blood, more of the liquid already pooling on the floor around the body.  He heard the low growl emerge from Johns’ lips, and Vaako’s eyes rose to drift across his angered face.

“Now where’s the one that put him up to it?” he growled out, eyes ablaze as he scanned the crowd.

Vaako was still stunned at what just happened, adrenaline flowing through him.  “Johns?”

The man ignored him, spotting his prey.  He quickly pushed his way through the crowd, disregarding the gasps and cries of the Necromonger Elite he shoved aside in the process.  There was a sharp, pained yelp as he apparently snatched his victim, but Vaako couldn’t see who it was until they broke through the gathering.

Dame Vaako.  Johns had his hand fisted in her hair, violently pulling her towards the dais where Riddick sat, glowering towards the woman.  “Shut up!” Johns growled, kicking at her knees and forcing her to kneel indignantly on the cold floor.  She gasped, feeling the point of the bone blade placed right at her throat as he jerked her head back at a sharp angle.  Johns was looking up at Riddick expectantly.

The Lord Marshal observed the lithe creature in front of him, and then shifted his gaze up to his First who still stood in the same spot, staring at his wife.  Riddick observed the emotions flooding behind his dark eyes, the heavier rise and fall of his chest that was matching Johns’ own.  Vaako didn’t let it show, but he was furious, and there was no love in his gaze.

“ _Riddick_ ,” Johns demanded, yanking the woman’s hair again as she started to blubber.  The knife started to shake with anger in his grasp.  Riddick knew exactly what his mate wanted.  But he wondered what their other lover wished.

“Vaako.”  The low, steady voice of his Lord Marshal pulled the man from his thoughts.  He approached them, standing near Johns.  He met Riddick’s gaze, a sureness in the way he looked at him.  “You have anything to say about this?”

“Vaako!  Please!” Dame cried out, hissing as Johns pulled her neck harder and dug the knife point in till it broke skin, a trickle of blood starting to flow.  Johns turned his icy gaze on Vaako, clearly waiting on a decision as well.

Voice masked of emotion, Vaako directed a question at her.  “Tell me the truth.  Did you have anything to do with that attempt on my life?”

She gasped out, “No, no Vaako.  I swear!”

Vaako looked at the floor, mulling over his next course of action.  Finally he spoke, an ice to his tone.  “That’s the last lie you’ll ever utter.”  He met Riddick’s eye, watching as the silvery gaze shifted to Johns and he nodded his head.

The Commander didn’t look.  He didn’t have to.  There was a flash of movement from the corner of his eye, a strangled gasp, and the sound of a body hitting the floor, echoing through the hall.  The silence seemed to stretch on forever.

Riddick motioned for a couple soldiers.  “Take care of that,” he gestured to the two bodies on the ground.  “The rest of you go back to what you were doing.”  There was a murmuring that enveloped the hall, the topic all the same.

Vaako didn’t move, not trusting his legs just yet.  He watched Johns walk up the few stairs to meet Riddick, leaning down to capture his lips in a searing kiss.  As he pulled away, he wiped the blade off on his pants before returning it to the sheath on his back.  “Nice work,” the Lord Marshal mentioned.  “You protected our Vaako well.”

Johns lapped up the praise, grinning smugly as was his trademark.  “What can I say?  Shouldn’t get sloppy if you’re planning to off someone.”

The pair looked down at Vaako, noticing he hadn’t joined them.  Feeling their gaze on him, he moved without even having to think about it.  The Commander leaned in near Johns’ ear.  “Looks like I’m yours now,” he mentioned teasingly, a huskiness to his voice.

Johns shivered at the breath on his neck, smirking as he caught onto the joke.  “That so?”  His voice dropped low.  “Guess that means your phobia of everyone finding out about us is gone now.”  He motioned his head to the side, where already others of the Elite were staring at them as they gossiped.

Vaako laughed lightly, moving away.  “Guess so.”

“Don’t go overboard just yet,” Riddick scolded his mate.  “We’re still in the Basilica.”  The Lord Marshal looked over him, frowning at the blood splattered on his shirt.  “You should go get out of those.”  He tugged the bottom of the cotton shirt pointedly.

Looking over at Vaako, his deep silver eyes twinkled with mischief.  “Why don’t you escort him back to our chambers?”  When he nodded obediently, Riddick grinned, brushing his hand briefly over his.  He watched the pair exit the hall, knowing precisely what was going to end up happening.

~ * ~ * ~

“You alright?” Johns asked once they’d gotten away from the main hall.  Vaako met his gaze, noting the worried look on his face.

“I’m fine.”  He smiled lightly in reassurance.  “You didn’t give that Lord a chance to touch me.”

Johns nodded, but then looked away.  He wet his lips before replying, “That wasn’t the only thing I meant.”

_Dame._ The woman flashed over his mind’s eye.  “Yeah.”  They walked in silence awhile longer before Vaako finally said, “I probably should be sad about it, or at least mildly upset.”  He shrugged, looking over at Johns again.  “But I’m not.  That woman has been nothing but a thorn the past couple of years.  Even moreso since Riddick became Lord Marshal.”  He met the other man’s gaze.  “I’m not sorry in the least to see her gone.”

Johns gave him a winning smile, glad he wouldn’t be sore at him for killing her.  “Well, you’re ours now.”

Vaako smirked, reaching out and snatching the man’s hand in his.  “I already was.”

He laughed, noting that his brand of humor was starting to rub off on the cool-headed Necro.  “But it’s official now.”  They had reached the Lord Marshal’s quarters and as Johns pushed the door open, he added, “So why don’t we celebrate.”

Vaako kicked the door shut behind them in reply.

Inside the dimly lit chambers, Vaako moved into the merc’s personal space.  He ran his fingers underneath the cotton shirt, brushing the skin right above his hip lightly.  Johns leaned in, capturing his lips, smiling into it as he heard the soft moan.

He released the Commander in favor of reaching up for the long black hair.  He grinned, feeling the soft locks slipping in between his fingers.  Sure, he knew Vaako’s hair was nice, but in the braids it wasn’t nearly as silky.  “I’ve been wanting to run my fingers through your hair all night.”

Vaako smirked.  “I figured as much.”

“Tease,” Johns growled, nipping at his exposed collar bone.

“You’re the one that taught me,” he shot back.

A hungry growl left Johns as he trailed kisses up his neck, biting lightly along his jaw.  Vaako wasn’t shy about letting him know how much he liked the attention, moaning and gripping onto both his hips hard. 

“Why don’t we take this into the bedroom?” Johns mentioned between kisses.  Vaako nodded, letting himself be pulled towards the inner chamber.

The main doors opened while they were still in transit, both their heads spinning to find Riddick.  There was a feral grin on his face, eyes shimmering in the dim light.  “Hope I didn’t keep you waiting,” he graveled out.

“You’re right on time, love.”

Riddick rumbled a reply, coming up behind the pair and crowding them into the bedroom. 

They all tumbled onto the mattress in a tangle of limbs.  Hands, lips, and teeth explored, and clothes were shed.  Riddick tangled his fingers into ebony locks, pulling a moan from the owner.  Johns took advantage of Vaako’s exposed throat, nipping and laving it with his tongue.  The merc heard snuffling as his mate nuzzled into his hair. 

Riddick growled in pleasure as Vaako ran his nose along his jaw after shoving him down to the bed, while his mate explored the other side of his neck with his teeth.  He held them both tightly, noticing how they kept each other equally as close. 

The need to mark and claim wound through them in a burning desire.  And none of them were the type to deny themselves such instinctual pleasures.


	12. Chapter 12

The following day was back to business as usual among the Commanders, jumping right into plans for their next targeted planet en route to the Threshold.  Of course that also meant it was back to dealing with the same petty politics and mindless gossip, which was only made worse by the events at the party.

“Ah, look,” a young officer goaded to a couple of buddies as Vaako walked into a training hall for inspection.  “If it isn’t the breeder’s newest pet.”

Vaako growled, lunging across the room and putting him on the ground.  He had his hand around the officer's neck, cutting off his supply of air.  “ _Never_ speak ill of your Lord Marshal’s mate again!” he growled out.  He slammed a knee into his gut before standing up, turning his back on the sputtering and coughing Necro.

If only one show of force would have been enough to stop the wheels from turning, but naturally, Vaako had no luck for that.  Which also meant it was simply a matter of time before his two friends hunted him down and demanded their answers.  Vaako had just been hoping his latest hiding place would have been harder to find than that.

One of the observations decks on the upper levels was rarely occupied.  Vaako was on the couch, leaning against the arm rest with his legs up on the cushions, going over various things on a datapad.  When the doors slid open he seriously considered chucking the dagger he was palming, but was glad he didn’t when his friends wandered in.

All the same, he sighed in exasperation.  “ _How_?” he demanded.  “Did you get a lensor to track me down?”

Scales smirked.  “We know you far too well, Vaako.”

“Once the Archives were eliminated, there was only so many more places you would be,” Toal added, taking a seat in one of the armchairs, gazing out at the passing stars impassively.

Scales pushed Vaako’s legs off the couch, ignoring his friend’s huff, and sat down, giving him a cheeky grin.  “Spill,” he ordered.

Vaako snorted.  “There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Bullshit,” Toal put in, though he wasn’t looking at either of them.  “Johns kills your Dame and you wander after him, and nothing happened?”

“And don’t think we’ve been blind to your behavior all this time either,” Scales added.

The First Among sighed and rolled his eyes, tossing the datapad haphazardly in the air, letting it clatter to the floor.  “I give up.”  He stood, walking to the door and entering a code into the small keypad to lock down the door so they wouldn’t be interrupted.  When he turned, he could see the expectant looks on their faces.

“The Lord Marshal, Johns, and I have been… seeing each other.”

“Ha!  I knew it!” Scales exclaimed, sending a look to their other friend.  By their reactions it was clear Alpha Team hadn’t breathed a word, even after the events at the party.  If his unit were to tell anyone, it would certainly have been his best friends.  Vaako would have to figure out a way to reward them at some point.

“How long?” Toal inquired.

Vaako had to think a moment.  “About a week?”

Toal cursed softly while Scales chuckled.  Clearly they had placed a wager on it, and Vaako was not about to ask.  Knowing them, it most likely involved getting out of ones assigned duties.

“Neither of you breathe a word,” Vaako warned.

His friends looked at him in confusion.  “Surely the Lord Marshal is planning to claim you as Consort now,” Toal spoke.  “After all, Johns did kill your Dame.  He’s prime suitor.”

“Yes, but…”  Vaako bit his lip, looking away.  “I do not know if that’s what they wish of me yet.”

Scales pinched the bridge of his nose.  “Honestly, Vaako, what are we going to do with you?”

“Scales…” he cautioned.

His friend held up his hand.  “Yeah, yeah, alright.  Our lips are sealed.”  Scales stood then, walking over to him, a much more solemn look on his face.  “That’s not all we came to talk to you about either.”

“Manx is at it again,” Toal said dryly.  “The little shit was particularly loud about it today.  Though I suppose that has a lot to do with Dame’s death moreso than any perceived position you may now have in the Lord Marshal’s favor.”

Vaako snorted.  “How unfortunate for him to lose a bed partner.”  He suspected Manx was one of many men that his Dame had shared relations with.

“I know it’s only been a few days since I told you,” Scales continued, “but the sooner you put down the rabid dog, the better.”

Vaako nodded.  “I’ll ask Riddick for a challenge.  As soon as possible.”

“Tomorrow,” Toal suggested.  “The meeting in the Basilica that was called.  All the High Command is supposed to be in attendance.”

A smirk crossed Vaako’s face.  “Perfect.”  A formal meeting with all the fleet Commanders to discuss the last invasion and final leg to the Threshold- an ideal place to show them exactly why he was the First Among Commanders.

~ * ~ * ~

Vaako walked into the Lord Marshal’s chambers.  Having learned from past experience, he knew the bondmates would scold him for knocking.  Riddick claimed he could smell him there before even opening the door- and Vaako believed it- and Johns said the Necro wouldn’t be able to take him off-guard- which Vaako doubted.  Either way, he followed his orders and entered the private quarters, always slightly darker than the rest of the ship.

Noticing the glint of silver eyes, Vaako grinned slightly.  He knew his way through there in complete darkness, so there was no need to let his eyes adjust, and he simply walked straight for the table where Riddick was lounging.  “Where’s Johns?” he asked.

Riddick smirked, pointing towards the open bedroom door.  Vaako made out the sprawling lump in the large bed and when he tilted his head he could make out the soft snoring.  “I wasn’t invited I see,” Vaako teased.

“Couldn’t find you,” was the candid reply.

Vaako hummed, looking down at the floor.  “I’ve been busy- assigning duties to Commanders, observing training, doing inspections.”

“It’s mid-afternoon,” Riddick replied bluntly.  “You get all that crap done in the mornin’.”  Riddick had him there.  Vaako silently cursed the fact his Lord Marshal was so observant and knew him so well.  “What’s wrong?”  Alright, perhaps Riddick knowing him well wasn’t _quite_ so bad.

Vaako heaved a sigh, dropping his usual stiff behavior.  He held the bridge of his nose.  “I need to ask your permission for a challenge.”  At least he did not have to explain to the Lord Marshal what he meant by a challenge- there had already been a few since he’d come to power.  Still, he knew there was bound to be questions.

“You in trouble?” he asked seriously, face set in hard lines.

“Not particularly.”  He shrugged, adding honestly, “Not yet.”

Riddick huffed, reaching out to snatch his wrist and pull Vaako into his lap.  The Necro would normally complain about being treated in such a way, but as it stood, he’d let his Lord do it if it made him feel better.  _Who am I kidding?_  He laughed internally, knowing he really did enjoy the attention.

“Spill,” Riddick ordered, locking one arm deftly around his waist, the other running fingers through his hair.

Sighing, Vaako leaned back a bit into the embrace.  “Scales and Toal told me Commander Manx has become more… zealous, in speaking his dislike for me around Necropolis.”

“Who?”

“The young Commander that you told to apologize to me at the last battle meeting.”

“That little shit?”  Riddick snorted.  “I’ll demote him.”  He said it as though it were that simple, nuzzling into his hair.

“It wouldn’t make a difference now.  He’s planted doubt within the ranks, especially with the young officers.”  Vaako looked away, lowering his voice as he said, “He says I’m unworthy as First Among.”  Riddick growled then, arm tightening its hold slightly.  Vaako sighed.  “I should have taken care of it when Scales came to me the first time.”

Riddick took hold of his chin, scowling as he forced Vaako to look at him.  “How long has this been goin’ on?”

“Just before the last invasion.”

After a moment, Riddick released his jaw.  “When Scales came to speak with you privately that day.”  Clearly the Furyan had a good memory, though it could simply have been because it was something that involved Vaako.  The Necro doubted he would be that observant of someone else- other than his mate of course.

“I wasn’t concerned with it at the time.  I needed to focus on the invasion.  Now…”  He sucked his teeth in obvious frustration.  “Do I have your permission for a challenge, Lord Marshal?”  He knew Riddick wouldn’t like the formality, but he needed to convey how serious of an issue this was.

“Yes, Vaako,” he replied, fingers going back through his hair again.  “Though I wish you’d let me kill him instead.”

Vaako smirked.  “As amusing as that would be, I need to do this myself.  My honor is at stake.  The way the fleet looks to me.  I’m the First Among Commanders, and they will be reminded why.”

Riddick grinned at that, a rumbling sound brewing in his chest.  He ran his fingers into Vaako’s hair, petting him.  “My beautiful Commander,” he purred, nuzzling along his jaw.  “I’ll enjoy everyone seein’ how deadly you are.”

Vaako hummed, leaning into Riddick’s hand.  The fingers firmly rubbing his scalp felt so good.  “Tomorrow then?” he asked, barely managing to keep the breathiness from his voice.  “During the assembly with the High Command?”

“Perfect,” Riddick replied, nipping at the other man’s neck.  “Right now,” he continued, looking straight into Vaako’s eyes.  “I want to see you relax.”  He punctuated it by kissing him fully, tongue and all, pulling him in close.  When he pulled back, he smirked, and Vaako licked his lips.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to such an idea,” Vaako replied coyly.

“Good.” 

Riddick easily picked him up and put him on the table.  It was the perfect height for more activities than simply eating, and the thought had both of them grinning.  Vaako let the other man pin his wrists above his head, dipping his head to bite and suck on his neck.  The Necro sighed in happiness, wrapping his legs around Riddick’s waist and locking his ankles to pull him in tight.

Vaako could get used to the bondmates’ version of “stress relief.”

~ * ~ * ~

Riddick’s impromptu meeting was winding down, when he mentioned there was one last item of business.  None of the Necromongers were expecting Vaako to appear at the base of the stairs, grasping a large, double-headed axe.  The First Among strode forward, standing in front of Commander Manx.  His face set in stone, Vaako held out the axe with one hand, lingering a moment before dropping it.

The axe clattered to the ground, and quite a few people gasped.  All the Commanders and Elite standing nearby immediately backed away.  They all knew exactly what was meant to happen that day- a challenge.  Manx was looking at him, fear clear in his eyes.

“Pick it up,” Vaako growled out, dark eyes narrowed at the other man.  When he didn’t move, he barked louder, “Pick it up!”

Manx slowly crouched, grasping the handle of the axe.  He hadn’t stood all the way up yet when Vaako struck, lowering his shoulder and nailing him straight in the chest.  The young Lord was sent flying, landing unceremoniously in a heap.

“Vaako!” a voice called from the dais.  He turned to find Johns holding a triple-bladed halberd.  He smirked as it was tossed to him, nodding his thanks.

His focus returned to Manx, who was just starting to get up.  The Lord sneered at Vaako, closing the distance and swinging wildly.  It was his mistake to act out of anger.  Vaako, however, had his rage controlled.  It was there, no doubts about that, but it was kept in check, and used only to strengthen his strikes when the time was right.

Parrying away, Vaako spun the halberd so the pole was tucked under his bicep, the trio of deadly blades held down almost lazily to the side as he walked around the young Commander, Manx doing the same.  Vaako adjusted his step so he was walking backwards on the balls of his feet.

Manx made the mistake of charging first, Vaako merely spinning the axe to block with the staff, then brought it down in a sweeping motion that sliced his chest- not deep, but enough to make it bleed.  When Manx jumped away, Vaako twirled the halberd in a figure eight, keeping the man guessing.

A flash, and another cut appeared, this time on the thigh, then another on his bicep.  Again and again Manx would try to get in, only to be slashed at and taunted.  Although Manx did lash out, trying to swipe at Vaako’s face.  That earned him a backhand when his momentum took the axe out of a guarded position, sending him to the ground where he rolled.

Vaako growled, swinging the halberd down over his head.  Manx, only up to one knee, held his own axe up to block.  Once the two handles had connected, Vaako swung the butt of the staff underneath, striking the younger man in the face.  It caused him to drop his guard, opening him for another attack.

The First Among wasted no time whittling him down.  He allowed Manx to use his energy, giving him wounds that would hinder him, goading him into fighting with anger rather than skill.  Vaako was enjoying playing with him, toying with him like a predator does their prey.

At one point the young Commander tried to charge him, hoping closer quarters would serve him better, only for Vaako to stoop down so he was underneath of the other Necro, flipping him over his back onto the floor in a fluid motion.

He walked around Manx, laid out flat on his face.  Vaako growled then, done playing his game.  It was time for things to be over, once and for all.  No more scheming.  No more questions about who deserved his position.

Vaako stopped, coming to Manx’s shoulder.  The other man didn’t even have the strength to move, no will left to fight.  So, when Vaako raised his halberd for the final time, Manx didn’t even try to stop him.  The triple-blades sang through the air, slicing through the flesh and bone at the other man’s neck like it was nothing.  The impact of the ground echoed through the hall like a final toll.

Slowly, the Commander stepped back, placing the end of the staff by his feet, holding the halberd out to the side.  The silence didn’t last long.  Soon, his unit was hollering and cheering, many of the other soldiers following suit.  Vaako smiled softly, turning his attention to the bondmates.

They were both looking very pleased, not only with the outcome, but the show that he had put on.  Granted, that had been for the benefit of the entire Legion Vast, as a display of his own personal strength, but there was a little part of him that also knew it had been for them.  He wanted to show them just how powerful of a bedmate they had chosen, that their decision hadn’t been a mistake.

He walked over to them, no longer paying attention to the cheers.  But he noticed they died away as he knelt before the throne, offering the halberd.  It was a gutsy move on his part.  He knew it.  Though he hoped the pair would understand, and even admire his conviction.

Neither man was to know what the simple gesture meant.  They hadn’t been with the Necromongers long enough to learn nearly half their customs.  Vaako could tell by their expressions though, that they knew it clearly meant _something_ with the way the other Necros were reacting.

Finally, Riddick stood, walking down the few stairs to stand in front of him, his mate trailing behind.  Vaako could hear some people holding their breath, wondering what the pair would do.  If they were insulted, they had every right to cut him down.  Although it was usually more likely to just be snubbed, being that it was the Lord Marshal they were talking about, that bent the rules a bit.

“For me?” Riddick questioned.

Vaako looked up at him, and then glanced to Johns.  “Both of you,” he replied, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Riddick and Johns both nodded, not even hesitating as they each reached out to grasp the handle of the weapon.  Instantly murmurs rocketed through the great hall, and Vaako grinned, standing slowly, not taking his eyes from the men across from him.

“A trophy?” Johns mused.

“Something like that,” Vaako replied, a glint in his eye.

“Pretty sure it’s a bit more than that, mate,” Riddick replied, noting the reactions of those in attendance.  He jerked his head to the side.  “Care to explain in our room?”

“Gladly,” Vaako replied. 

As he turned to follow the pair out, he glanced over at his team, Scales and Toal standing with them.  His friends were giving him the thumbs up, and his unit was making some suggestive gestures, to which he just shook his head.  “Back to work!” he yelled at them, before more sternly ordering the rest of the soldiers present to do the same.

~ * ~ * ~

“So…” Riddick began when they entered the Lord Marshal’s chambers.  “What exactly have you gotten us into?”  He waved the halberd around pointedly, noting that it was still dripping blood.

Vaako tried not to smile too much, but he couldn’t help it.  “You already knew that a public challenge was about honor,” he replied.  When they nodded, he continued, “Well, by giving you that halberd, it told everyone that it wasn’t just my honor I was fighting for today.”

The bondmates traded a look, before their attention turned back to him.  “And the ruffled feathers would be about…?” Johns asked.

Vaako smirked.  “It’s also usually taken as a romantic gesture.  As one usually doesn’t do that unless they’re interested in that person.”

Riddick laughed heartily, while Johns’ jaw dropped.  The merc was completely stunned.  “For someone who didn’t want people to know, ya sure blew that outta the water now,” he managed.

Vaako ducked his head and shrugged.  “When you killed my Dame, you essentially made yourself my suitor,” he admitted.  “You keep what you kill, but when it comes to people, I would still have to return your affections.  You can’t simply claim me.  Well… unless you’re the Lord Marshal.”

“And Johns was the one that made the kill,” Riddick replied, understanding the way things worked now.

“Exactly.  Others could, and still can, approach me.  But they would all know that Johns’ advances would pale to their own.  By stating my intent, they are less likely to vie for my affections.”

Johns took hold of Vaako’s chin, making him look him in the face.  “So, that mean we’re officially dating or somethin’ now?” he mused, a smirk on his face.

Vaako chuckled softly.  “We use the term ‘courting,’ but yes.”

“I can live with that,” Johns replied, kissing him deeply.

Riddick interrupted by making an inquiry.  “You gave the halberd to us both, Vaako.”  The Necro looked over at him and nodded.  “Does that mean we’re courtin’ too?”

“Only if you want to,” he replied almost shyly.

“Course I do, beautiful,” Riddick replied in a purr, approaching to hold onto the both of them.  “So how do I make it official?”

Vaako blushed, ducking his head.  “You really don’t have to do anything.  Most will assume that by Johns being your mate- even if they don’t fully accept his status- that what’s his is yours.”

“But when I come back from the Threshold…”

“Then you can make your official claim- that Johns is yours.”  They had had that discussion before, back when Riddick wondered how the Elite could flitter around as they did, trying to get a place at his side, after repeatedly telling them that Johns was bonded to him for life.

“And what ‘bout you?” Riddick asked, running his fingers down his jaw.  “Aren’t you gonna be ours?”

Vaako bit his lip a moment, feeling the blush heating his cheeks.  “If that is my Lord’s desire to have me as a Consort, then yes, you would be able to make that official claim as well.”

Riddick tilted his head, observing Vaako carefully.  He looked over, meeting Johns’ blue eyes.  Both were thinking on the same thing, the same word echoing in their minds- _consort._ Both men wanted to push the issue, but a silent agreement passed between them that it was a discussion the pair would be having at a later time when Vaako wasn’t around.

For then, they held Vaako close, simply glad to have him in their lives.


	13. Chapter 13

Going into battle was always a cause for celebrating among the soldiers, and this last invasion before reaching the Threshold was no exception.  Except that perhaps this time, Alpha Team had more to celebrate than just an impending battle.  “To Vaako,” Gough spoke, “for gettin’ laid by the best lookin’ guys on the ship.”

Vaako groaned and rolled his eyes, while the rest of his team jeered at him along with Gough and gave their mock toast.  “I swear…”  The Commander was laughing right along though, just shaking his head.  He couldn’t rob them of their fun, especially when they had been so loyal as to not breathe a word of his relationship to the bondmates before the rest of the Legion Vast knew.

Now that the fleet knew though, their raunchy jokes had been flowing for days.  They even asked if they could get a demonstration in the training room that afternoon.  Johns had naturally gone along with the rib and tried to nibble on Vaako’s neck, but Riddick had saved him.  The most Alpha Team was ever going to see was a kiss or two… and maybe some tongue.

“Where are your two lovers anyway?” Ruggier teased.  “I thought they were eating with us.”

“As did I,” Vaako replied, looking around again.  They would be going into battle the next evening, which meant the team was once again having their “last meal” together.  He was starting to think the bondmates had completely forgotten when they appeared.

“Sorry we’re late,” Johns mentioned, leaning into Vaako from behind as he bent to kiss him at the corner of his mouth.  The merc then motioned for Saer to scoot over so he could sit at Vaako’s right, while Riddick took the end of the table at his left.

Just before sitting, Riddick kissed Vaako in greeting as well.  “We had a few things to take care of,” he said, by way of explaining their tardiness.

Vaako only grinned lightly back at him.  “Just glad that you both made it.”

* * *

After dinner, the trio returned to their quarters- which Vaako had just recently moved all his belongings to at the bondmates’ insistence.  The Necro had figured the pair would want to go straight to the bedroom, especially after the way they’d been looking at him all through dinner, and sneaking touches.  Besides, he had made the deal with them regarding their own eve of battle rituals.  It seemed that they had something else in mind though.

He did as was instructed and stayed out in the main sitting area, closing his eyes.  He could hear them disappearing into the bedroom and, after a minute, return to stand in front of him.  “Open your eyes, Vaako,” Riddick’s deep voice commanded.

When he did, he was surprised to find them holding a set of leather and scalemail armor that looked much like their own.  “For me?” he breathed.

They both grinned at him, but Riddick was the one to answer.  “As I recall, you said I could change your armor, so we hope you like it.”

Vaako smiled brightly back at him.  “It looks amazing,” he admitted.

“Come on,” Johns prodded.  “Let’s get you in it and see how it fits.”

It was perfect- that was all Vaako could think.  It was amazing how light it was, especially when compared to his plate armor.  It was clearly made by the same master smith on Necropolis that had fashioned the bondmates theirs- matching in almost every way.  Though whereas the Lord Marshal’s was completely sleeveless and his mate’s had an extra draping of mail over his shoulders, Vaako’s had leather guards for his forearms.

“Much easier to get out of too,” Johns mused, giving a cheeky grin when Vaako cut him a teasing glare.

“Thank you both,” Vaako said.  “It’s… well, I never expected something like this.”

“Not done yet, Vaako,” Riddick replied.

In answer to his questioning gaze, Johns pulled something out of his back pocket.  It was a simple black leather cuff, hand-tooled, just like the one Riddick always wore.  Vaako grinned up at him, even wider than before. 

“Johns,” he whispered, letting the merc add it onto his left wrist, “thank you.”  He pulled the blonde in tightly, kissing him softly.  It was such a thoughtful gift, and one from someone he loved so deeply.  The fact Johns thought enough of him to give him something that his mate had…  “Thank you,” he repeated, breath brushing the man’s lips.

“One more thing,” Riddick mentioned, and when Vaako turned to look at him, he thought his heart would stop.

In Riddick’s outstretched hand was a blade.  It was shaped much in the same way Johns’ bone blade was- a slight curve with a wide hand guard- only it was made of Damascus steel, the black glinting in the light and showing off its unique pattern.  The handle was a dark wood, carved with a three-dimensional lunging big cat- a panther if Vaako was recognizing it right.

“Riddick,” he breathed, hand shaking as he reached out for it.  “I…  thank you.”  It felt so perfect for his hand, the right weight and balance, the grip feeling just so.  It was a gorgeous present, and he said as much, drawing a smile to the Furyan’s face.

“Johns made the sheath to go with it,” he replied, and the merc handed him the hand-made leather sheath that he could wear along his lower back or on the front of his armor, over his heart.

The weight of their gifts finally crashed down on him, realizing the deep meaning behind them.  _“It was to tell me he loved me,”_ Johns had said, regarding Riddick’s gift of his bone blade.  Likewise, he’d told Vaako about the cuff he’d made for his mate in return.  They… they loved him.

Vaako looked up into both their eyes.  He remembered wondering after their first night together if they would ever look at him the same way they did each other.  It literally took his breath away as he realized that was exactly how they gazed at him now.

He grabbed the Lord Marshal’s tank top, yanking him in to kiss him passionately, before doing the same to Johns.  As he pulled away, he found them both grinning at him.  “I love you both,” he admitted, voice coming out a bit husky from the emotions running through him.

“We love you too, Vaako,” Riddick replied, fingers running into his raven braids.

Johns curled up into Vaako’s side, nuzzling his neck as he purred out an agreement.

Vaako let himself be enveloped by them, let their feelings surround him.  He felt truly alive whenever he was with them.  That night, he would show them just how deeply those feelings were engrained into him- body and soul.

* * *

The Necro was still sleeping peacefully between them when Riddick got out of bed in the morning.  For once his mate was awake and he followed without any prompting.  Once out in the sitting area, Riddick made sure to sprawl on the couch in a way that allowed him to see into the bedroom and keep an eye on their bedmate.  Johns sat between his legs, snuggling in closely with a yawn.

“We’ll sleep soon mate,” Riddick assured, running his fingers through blonde curls.

“Still worried he doesn’t get it?” Johns asked, leaning into the intimate touches.

Riddick frowned.  “He knows we love him at least.  All the same though…  Think we gotta find out a few things.  Maybe there’s somethin’ he knows that we don’t.”

“Could be,” the merc agreed.  “Could just be particularly thick though.”

Riddick grunted.  It certainly had seemed that way when Vaako explained about them courting and how he could become their _consort_ when Riddick returned from the Threshold.

_“Consort?” Riddick growled when he and Johns were next alone.  They had sent Vaako to gather his things to move in with them, seeing as how there was no need to hide their relationship any longer.  Normally they would have o_ _ffered to help, but they needed to talk._

_“So, what?  A glorified fuck toy?” Johns inquired.  “Ya’d think he’d know he’s more than that.”_

_The convict gave a grunt in reply, starting to pace.  “Apparently, we’re gonna need to do somethin’ to show him…”_

_He stopped, grinning then, his fingers brushing lightly over the cuff Johns had made him.  It was a replacement for his original gift- a paracord bracelet, that Riddick still felt bad for wrecking.  “I think I have just the thing.”  He’d make Vaako a blade just as deadly as he’d given Johns.  Then… then he would know…_

“I say we just outright tell him,” Johns suggested, snuggling in closer to Riddick, pulling him from his thoughts.

Riddick looked down, watching the pendant dipping out of the soft shirt his mate was wearing.  The symbol caught his eye- _“the beginning of a bond”-_ and he had the perfect plan.  First, he would have to talk with Toal and Scales.

* * *

“Piece of shit!” Johns grumbled, throwing his shotgun down into the mud and pulling his bone blade as he launched himself at his attacker.  Behind him, Vaako was scooping up the discarded weapon, and after hitting two more people with his blast pistol, he worked to unjam the cartridge in the feed.  When Johns turned towards him, he caught the shotgun tossed to him and grinned.  “Thanks.”

“Told you to switch to pulse weapons,” Vaako replied, holding back a smirk.

The pair looked up when they heard Riddick yell.  He had moved about twenty-five yards from them during the fighting, but he had Thynne and Ruggier with him.  “Incoming!” the Lord Marshal warned, before hitting the ground.

“You’ve got to be-”  Johns didn’t finish as Vaako caught him around the waist and took them down, right as an incoming mortar struck near their position, followed by a couple others.

When Vaako rose, he shouted above the noise towards his unit.  “Wind!  Gough!  Ruggier!  Get up high and take out the artillery!”

“On it Commander!” Gough assured, the trio racing off to the nearest towering building.

“Saer!”  Vaako shielded his face as another mortar impacted, closer than the last.  “Thynne!  Kaes!  Keep moving for the target zone!”

“Yes, Sir!” Kaes answered, taking command of the small unit.

Johns was wiping mud from his face, looking between Vaako and Riddick expectantly.  “What now?”

Vaako looked up to the rooftops, seeing that his team had set-up there.  Ruggier and Gough were both experts with heavy weapons, and Wind was the best sniper in the fleet.  “Wind,” Vaako spoke into the communicator.  “Cover us while we try to slip in behind.  I want their forward command gone.”

“Copy that, Commander.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Riddick agreed.  “Let’s move.”

Vaako and Johns easily flanked him, having no thought of arguing about him taking the lead.  Riddick’s ability to see in the dark and his insane sneaking skills would be just the edge they would need to cut around the majority of the enemy forces and drop in on their current command center.  With that gone, they wouldn’t be able to coordinate attacks.

And drop in they did.  The small corner apartment was serving as the observation point for the artillery units- which were slowly being picked off by Alpha Team.  Sloppy to only have a single person on the roof for such a job- especially when someone like Riddick was at their back.

With the look-out dispatched, they swung into the room through the windows, making quick work of everyone in their path.  As the smoke from Johns’ shotgun dissipated, they looked around at the carnage.  Vaako’s new blade was christened with blood, and Riddick had a feral grin on his face as he leaned in to lick it off.

Vaako smirked when he found the plans lying out on the table and immediately contacted the fleet.  “This is Commander Vaako.  Alpha’s secured the FOB.  Stand by for data stream.”  He pulled out the small scanning device his carried, allowing it to input all the data and sending it back to the War Room of Necropolis.  It would then be sorted and sent to the ships and troops that needed it.

Johns started to laugh, looking over everything on the table.  “This is one hell of a counter offensive they’ve thrown together in such a short time.”

Vaako nodded in agreement.  “I told you their military was much better organized.  It has to be to protect the drilling sites.”  Those sites were the whole reason Riddick had chosen this planet.  It had an abundance of fuel used for ship powercells, and having it under Necromonger control would be extremely helpful to their campaign.

“Commander,” Ruggier’s voice came through the radio, breathing heavily.  “Artillery eliminated.  We’re moving to join the others.”

“Excellent work,” Vaako replied.  “We’ll stay in position here until further notice.”

When Vaako started to pour over the enemy data though, Riddick’s hand fell on top of his.  “The boys upstairs will sort the info, beautiful,” he spoke, voice low and graveled with lust.

Vaako cut him a look, green eyes sparking.  “I know what you’re up to,” he replied.  “The answer’s no.  We’re in the middle of an invasion.”

Riddick grinned, silver eyes glinting in the low light as he moved in between the Necro and the table, wrapping an arm around his waist.  “Which is what makes things so fun.”

Johns flung his shotgun down onto the table, growling softly as he moved behind Vaako to press against him.  “I second that idea,” he drawled into the Necro’s ear.

With a heavy sigh, Vaako caved, knowing full well he couldn’t fight them both.  He supposed that he’d get a field test in of how quickly his brand new armor was able to come off.

* * *

“You wished to see us Lord Marshal?” Toal asked as he and Scales entered the private meeting room.

Riddick nodded, motioning for them to have a seat.  “I have something I want answered, about Necro law.”

The pair traded a confused look.  “I thought Vaako was advising you,” Toal ventured.  “Surely he would-”

“I don’t want Vaako to know I’m askin’,” Riddick interrupted.  It was why Johns was currently keeping their lover busy with preparations dealing with the Threshold.

“What do you wish to know, Lord Marshal?” Scales asked.

Riddick leaned forward on the table between them.  “What’s the deal with marriage, and consorts, and all that?”

Scales found it hard to not grin at that, and his best friend elbowed him sharply.  Toal looked at his Lord evenly.  “I would assume you mean the laws regarding your relationship with Johns and Vaako.”  When Riddick nodded, he answered, “You may officially claim them as yours when you return from the Threshold.”

“I know all that already,” Riddick growled in annoyance.

Toal frowned.  “Forgive me, my Lord, but if there is something more specific I could explain for you…”

“Why does Vaako say he’d be my Consort?” he asked bluntly.

It was Scales turn to frown then.  “The three of you are courting.  If you would wish to take him as a bed partner, then that is the title he would be given- Consort to the Lord Marshal.”  When Riddick didn’t say anything, Scales did what he did best- be too forward for his own good.  “If you’ve no desire to make him your Consort, then I would suggest saying as much to Vaako.  Before he gets hurt.”

“Relax, Scales,” Riddick replied, smirking at him.  He really did admire the man’s nerve and obvious loyalty.  “What I wanna know is why he wouldn’t be my mate.”  That seemed to take both Necros by surprise.

Toal cleared his throat.  “Well, tradition has set a precedent of the Lord Marshal only taking one wife- or husband- though most only had consorts.”

“What ‘bout the laws?”

Scales replied, “You make the laws Lord Marshal.  If you say you want two mates, then two mates you’ll have.”

Riddick grinned at that.  “Good.”  He stood up, the Commanders doing the same.  He started to leave, but hesitated, looking at the pair.  “Don’t say a word to Vaako ‘bout this.”

“On our honor, Lord Marshal,” Toal assured, Scales smirking beside him.

* * *

Necropolis came to rest at the Threshold, and Riddick was followed by his two lovers down the steps.  Many others filed out to watch, though only the Commanders pursued them past the stairs.  Riddick stared at the swirling mass in front of him, actually surprised the thing even existed at all.

They were on a man-made station that framed a portal of energy.  It pulsed and shifted, its black surface reflecting as they approached.  Vaako had explained many things about the Threshold to him over the past week, including that it was made of dark matter, but its energy signatures were different, as though the pure concentration of matter made it an entirely different substance. 

Riddick wasn’t about to get too close though, not wanting to trigger something before he was able to get a word in with his partners.  He stopped about twenty yards from it, watching as silver swirled within it.  “It’s reacting to your presence,” Vaako explained.  “And to the Necromongers.”

“That good or bad?” Johns inquired, staring at the portal in amazement.

Vaako shrugged.  “Hard to say.  If what our faith says is true, then I would surmise it to be good.”

“ _If_?” Riddick repeated, looking over at him with a smirk.

The Necro smacked him lightly on the arm.  “I believe in _you,_ Riddick.  So whatever you tell me you’ve seen in there… I’ll have faith in that.”

“You put a lot of confidence in a _breeder_ ,” Riddick teased.

“No,” Vaako breathed.  “I put confidence in the man I love.”  Riddick grinned at that, leaning over to give him a kiss.  His arm snaked around Johns’ waist, pulling him in to share a kiss with him as well. 

“Be careful, Riddick,” the blonde whispered, nuzzling into his neck and clinging to his mate.

“Don’t worry, Johns.  I’ll be just fine.  I’ve got the both of you to think about, don’t I?”  He kissed the top of his forehead.  “There’s no way I could stay away.”

“I just wish we had more intel to give you,” Vaako spoke softly, eyes downcast.  Riddick ran his fingers through the hair at the base of his scalp, pulling him in to rest his head on the opposite shoulder as Johns.

“I know, beautiful.”  He kissed Vaako’s forehead as well.  “But you did your best.”

Vaako nodded, knowing it was true.  He’d not only pulled out all the stops of his researching abilities to raid their own Archives, but that of the Elementals’, which Aereon granted him temporary access to.  He’d even gone through the scrubbed datalogs of previous Lord Marshals with the best techs in the fleet, trying to get every scrap of information regarding the Threshold.  They wanted to know what Riddick would face, but they had no answers to give him.

“One week?” Johns asked.

“The longest a Lord Marshal has been gone,” Vaako confirmed.  The blonde frowned, but nodded, shifting deeper into Riddick’s embrace if it were even possible.  The Necro placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

The trio stayed wrapped up in each other for as long as they could get away with.  It was Toal who cautiously approached, telling them that the fleet was all standing by.  They would all be able to watch Riddick go through the Threshold and would remain in orbit of the portal waiting for him to emerge.  Until that time, Johns and Vaako were put in command- a natural selection of mate and First Among, though soon to be Consort everyone suspected.

Riddick squeezed them both tightly, giving them each another long, sensual kiss.  “Watch each other,” he murmured.  When they had promised to do so, he gave them a sad smile.  “Dunno what’s gonna happen, so…  Just remember I love you.”

Johns nodded, holding back tears, and Vaako frowned.  “Love you, mate,” the blonde whispered, arms flung around his neck, kissing along his jaw desperately.

Vaako wrapped an arm around them both, leaning into his Lord.  “I love you too, Riddick,” he whispered, kissing his cheek.  “We’ll be here when you get back.”

“Better be,” Riddick replied, giving the Necro a smirk.

With a final kiss each, and more murmured affirmations, Riddick finally pulled himself away. 

He approached the Threshold, watching the silver swirling within it grow.  He felt a vibration coming from within, and an almost magnetic pull.  When he reached out a hand to it, it rippled at the touch before letting his hand pass right through.

Riddick took a deep breath and walked into the Threshold, not knowing what awaited him on the other side.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Pixie for spending so much time helping me sort through all my ideas about the Underverse and the future of the Necro fleet. You rock girlie!

Darkness.  He was standing in complete darkness.  Riddick smirked, turning to see that the portal was gone.  He pulled his goggles up, but even his shined eyes revealed anything.  “This is the Underverse?” he voiced aloud flatly.  “Not impressed.”

At the sound of his voice, small twinkles of light started to appear, until soon the inky darkness surrounding him was filled with stars.  He was taken aback by how beautiful it looked, reaching out to touch one of the lights.

When he did, it moved, starting to float about in sporadic movements.  He noticed a few other stars start to do the same.  They ended up gliding in front of him, materializing into human forms.  He looked at the figures evenly, noting how they shimmered and faded in and out, almost like a certain Air Elemental he knew.

“What are you?” he demanded.

A collective laughter echoed around him.  “We are all and nothing,” a feminine voice answered, coming from the light-haired woman.

“Balance and chaos,” a scruffy male spoke.

“The beginning and the end,” an older man added.

The elder woman stepped forward, reaching out a hand and touching his chest, right over the mark of the Furyan.  “We’re your salvation.”  A bright flash of light blinded him and a pain traveled into his chest.  Right before his consciousness faded he heard her whisper, “We are the truth.”

When he woke again, he was lying on a platform that looked oddly like the one the Threshold sat on, but there was no sign of the portal.  When he rolled to his side, looking around the vast darkness, a flickering, ghostly figure was crouching next to him, head tilted to the side.

It was a little girl, one that looked shockingly like a younger version of the two other women he’d seen before.  “What’s going on?” Riddick asked, surprisingly softly to not startle the young thing.

She smiled sweetly at him.  “It’s time for the trial to begin,” she replied, spinning and wisping into a ball of light before floating off.

Riddick had no time to ask what she meant before there was a flash of light and he found himself sitting in dirt, the desert landscape around him looking oddly familiar.  The heat and low level oxygen, the distant sounds of echoing below the ground…  M6-117.  Hades.

“How?”  He slowly stood, looking around.  Then he realized his goggles weren’t on, yet he was standing there with the trio of suns baking down on him.

He had no time to ponder it though, spinning when he heard someone approaching.  He relaxed slightly, seeing who it was.  “Johns?”  The merc grinned at him.  “What’re you doin’ here?  What’s goin’ on?”

The blonde furrowed his brows.  “What’re you talkin’ ‘bout, Riddick?”  He crossed the distance between them, reaching out to feel his forehead.  “Think you’ve been out in this heat too long.  Come on.”

Riddick frowned, but followed behind Johns easily, picking his way over the rocky hill.  At the top, he found himself looking into the valley that held the settlement.  It was buzzing with activity, with people he recognized from the crash.  _But… they’re dead_.

“Riddick,” Johns drawled, drawing his attention.  When the Furyan looked to him though, he saw the expression on his mate’s face had changed to a scowl.  “What are you starin’ at?” 

Riddick turned to the valley once again; ready to point out the scene below.  Except with a flash of lightning, everything had changed.  It was dark all around them, and rain poured down in a torrent.  His eyes picked up all the heat signatures of the Bioraptors, and he inhaled sharply. 

“Come on Riddick!” Johns growled, and looking over at him, he saw the merc holding onto a bundle of powercells.  He was struggling to pull them up the muddy slope, waiting for Riddick’s aid.  “What do you see?” he demanded, looking out into the darkness.

 _The girl said ‘trial,’ a test?_ Riddick took a deep breath, gazing at the path they needed to take to where he knew the skiff was supposed to be.  He had to do this again?  He had to face this hell?  _Why?_

A whooping cry echoed out and Riddick turned in time to see a Bioraptor lash out towards his mate.  Riddick wrapped his arms around the man’s waist, bringing him down to the ground and rolling them out of the way.  “Damnit Riddick!” Johns hissed.  “Stop screwing around and WAKE UP!”

* * *

Shrill screaming woke Vaako from his slumber.  Shooting up in bed, he found the source was the man lying next to him.  “Johns…”  The Necro shook the younger man gently.  “Johns!”  He started shaking harder when he wouldn’t wake.  Finally the man gasped, jerking up as well.

“Riddick!”

Vaako’s arms wrapped around him and he made calming noises.  “Shh, Johns, it’s ok.  I’m here.”

“But, Riddick…”  The blonde was searching the darkness of the room frantically.

“Riddick’s gone through the Threshold,” he reminded, stroking the man’s hair.  “Relax, Johns.  I’ve got you.”

Johns nodded, snuggling closer into the other’s side as he worked on slowing his breathing.  “It was just a dream,” he muttered.  “Only a damn dream.”

Vaako brushed his cheek.  “What has you so scared, babe?”  He was deeply concerned about what could have him so disturbed.

The merc shook his head.  “Remembering somethin’.  That’s all.”

“What happened?”

Johns sighed heavily.  “Can we get a light on in here?” he asked while pulling away.  “It’s making me uncomfortable without Riddick.”  Vaako’s brows furrowed, but he leaned over to flip on one of the lights while Johns elaborated.  “He’s the one that can see in the dark.  See those… things.”

“What things?” the Necro inquired as the light came on.

“Bioraptors,” he grumbled, rubbing his eyes.  He sighed, laying his head in Vaako’s lap.  “Riddick and I ran into them on this planet we crashed on.  They were…  It was a massacre.”  Vaako frowned, having never heard of this before.  The bondmates had told him a lot of stories- Johns mostly- of things they had been through.  It must have been an extremely bad experience for them to want to ignore it.

“We got out, with a couple others and Kyra.”  Vaako stiffened at the mention of the young girl’s name.  He may have not been blamed for her death- Riddick understanding that she boarded the Necromonger craft on her own and converted of her free will- but he still couldn’t help but feel sorry that the actions of the Legion Vast caused her death, and that of their other family.

Johns sighed again, obviously frustrated with himself.  “I thought I was done dreamin’ about them.  Done with the darkness, and their calls.  Haven’t dreamt of ‘em in years.”

Vaako brushed his hair before moving his hand down Johns’ side.  “Well, I’m here.  I’ll chase away the demons.”

The merc couldn’t help but smirk at that.  “You sound like Riddick.”  He sat up, giving Vaako a soft kiss before looking him in the eye.  “He said to never fear the darkness, ‘cause that’s where I’d find him.”

“Shall we find him together?” Vaako asked quietly, one hand threading into blonde curls, and the other grasping his hip.

Johns’ reply was a barely heard, “Yes.”  He leaned in, capturing Vaako’s lips and kissed him deeply, feeling the answering passion.

* * *

On his hands and knees, Riddick panted, his lungs burning with the need to fill them with air.  He’d been thrust from one nightmare to another- Hades to Butcher Bay, Slam City to the Necro invasion on Helion, Corovan Bay to the Wailing Wars.

Every time it was the same- things ended in disaster.  How many times did he need to hear the screams?  How many times did Johns slip through his finger?  Or someone else that he had dared to care about?  The voices in his head were growing to a fever pitch and he screamed in anger.

He felt a pulse of energy fly from him, creating a ripple through the darkness around him.  _“The Rage of Furya,”_ a voice whispered, before everything went silent.

Riddick wasn’t sure how long he knelt there, trying to catch his breath, clear his mind.  He tried to focus on something, anything but the endless black scape around the steel platform.  He needed to center himself, and his mind immediately went to his lovers.

“Be careful where your mind wanders,” a voice said.  Riddick turned to find a small almost ethereal looking boy standing there, clearly the one who spoke.  A ball of light appeared next to him, turning into the little girl he’d seen before.

“Why?” Riddick asked, voice more graveled than usual from all the screaming he had done.

“Because you may not like where they lead,” he replied.  The pair turned into twin balls of light and buzzed around him a few times before taking off.

An apparition appeared before him, a partial transparent form- different from the mostly solid beings he had seen thus far in the darkness of the Underverse, like the two kids.  And this one he recognized.  “Carolyn?” he breathed in disbelief.  Another appeared beside her.  “Imam?”

They were both glaring at him.  “You killed us,” Carolyn accused.  “You let Jack get taken away!  And then you got us killed!”

“Carolyn,” Riddick breathed, shaking his head.  “I didn’t mean… I tried…”

“No you didn’t!” she spat.  “You and Johns just ran away!  You never gave a shit about any of us, did you?!”

Riddick gaped at her in shock.  They had been their family- the only family he and Johns and ever really had.  “That’s not true,” he growled, standing up.

“Isn’t it?” the Imam spoke up.  “What of my family?  You abandoned them to pursue Jack.  And then got her killed as well.”

“I didn’t-”  He was about to protest that he hadn’t been the one that got Kyra killed, but he couldn’t.  Instead, he replied, “You’re family’s safe.  I made sure of it.”

“Did you?” he snapped.  “Did you do it out of the goodness of your heart, or guilt?”

Riddick blinked, taken off-guard.  “I… I don’t know…”

“Of course you don’t,” Imam huffed.

“But we do,” Carolyn hissed.  “You did it for yourself!  Just like everything else you do Riddick!  You don’t care about anyone but yourself!”

Riddick growled, taking a threatening step towards her.  “That’s not true!” he bellowed.  He loved Johns.  He loved Vaako.  He would do anything for them.

Carolyn’s face twisted into a feral grin, as though hearing his inner thoughts.  Around him, Riddick saw more apparitions appearing.

* * *

He couldn’t remember a time he’d ever laid on the ground, curled into a ball.  Not even his first time in a Slam had he felt so beaten.  The apparitions around him had been relentless- be them friend or foe- they all had choice things to say.  Some of them even attacked, and he’d very happily engaged them.

Riddick felt himself slowly being driven mad.  He was on the verge of breaking, when a familiar voice broke through the sudden calm around him.

Looking up, he was surprised to find all his tormentors had left, and standing there now was none other than Johns and Vaako.  They were wispy and see-through, just like the ghosts had been.  He didn’t really care how they were there, just that they were.

“Johns!  Vaako!”  He scrambled to his feet, starting to go to them.  His determination faltered when he noticed the looks he was receiving.  “What’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothing,” Johns replied sarcastically, glaring at him.  “We’re just _dead._ ”

“W-what?  No!”  Riddick moved forward again, coming to stand in front of them.  “Don’t joke like that!  Not now!”

Vaako glowered at him.  “You left us to the wolves, _Riddick_.”

The Furyan shook his head.  “No… _no_.  Vaako.”  The name left his lips in a plea, willing it not to be true.  He took hold of Vaako’s chin and the Necro’s eyes narrowed on him.  He felt the vice-like grip of the Commander wrap around his wrist as he growled.

In a blink, Riddick found himself thrown back on the ground, skidding along the metal grating of the platform.  “You did this to us!” Vaako yelled.

Riddick was leaning back on his hands, staring at their hardened expressions.  His eyes met Johns’ and he practically whimpered out, “Mate…”

“Fuck you, Riddick!” the blonde growled.  “This is all on you, just like everything else you’ve put me through!”

“No.”  Riddick shook his head, watching the merc stalk towards him.

“ _You_ got me addicted to dope by shoving a shiv in my spine!  _You_ got me crashed onto that damn backwater planet by blowing up my ship!  _You_ got me thrown into Slam!  _YOU, Riddick!”_

Riddick was stunned.  “I never meant to hurt you, mate,” he whispered.

Johns snorted.  “Lotta good that does me now.”

Vaako barked out, “Johns was your mate, so what was I?”  Riddick frowned at him, but before he could say his feelings, he continued right on.  “I was just a fuck toy to you!  A pretty little pet to keep at your side!”

“That’s not true!” Riddick snapped, starting to get up again.

“Isn’t it?!”  Vaako hissed.  “That’s what the assassins you sent said as they stabbed me in the back!”

“What?!” Riddick bellowed, anger filling every inch of him.  “I never sent anyone after you!  You’re my-”

“Come off it,” Johns scoffed, crossing his arms.  “I watched them take him down, and then they turned their blades on me.”  He narrowed his eyes at Riddick.  “You didn’t want to share the power when you returned.  Selfish to the very end.”

Riddick held his head, shaking it.  “No, no, no…”  He clenched his teeth so hard that it hurt, letting out a low, feral growl.  “It’s not true… It’s not!”

“Don’t worry, Riddick.”  Johns’ voice was low, and sickeningly sweet.  “We’ll return the favor.”

Riddick barely shed to the side in time as a blade flew out at him.  Every instinct he had told him to fight back, but he couldn’t.  These were his lovers, and they had it all wrong.  He had to make them see that.  He just had to.  “You can’t be dead!” he ended up shouting at them instead.

“They’re not,” a voice rang out behind him.  Two daggers flew through the air, passing through the visions of Johns and Vaako, making them disappear.  When he turned, he was stunned to find a young woman with long brown hair and hazel eyes standing there.

“Kyra?”  She smiled at him, and he noticed that she was mostly solid, like the original people he had seen morphing from the stars.  Riddick groaned, falling to his knees.  “I can’t take this anymore.”  He held his head.  “If you’re here to scream at me too, go ahead,” he muttered.

“No, Riddick,” she whispered, crouching next to him.  He felt her hand rubbing his back.  “I’m not.  I came to help.”

He snorted.  “Well you’re the first one then.”

“Those shadows you saw weren’t real Riddick.  They were plucked from your head and manifested.”

He watched as six stars fell down to platform and formed into the people he had seen before- a little girl and boy, a man and woman, and two elders.  There was something to that, he thought, but he had no knowledge of what.  “The girl’s right,” the old man spoke.

The elder woman added, “Your subconscious holds many dark thoughts, many things you’ve battled yourself over.  That was the trial you just went through.  You can’t move forward until you can settle your past.”

“If that’s true then… Johns… Vaako…”

Kyra held his hand.  “They’re not dead, Riddick.  I would have seen Johns pass into the Underverse.”

“It’s true,” the young woman of the group spoke.  “Those were fears you have that have yet to pass.”

Riddick didn’t like the sound of that.  “Yet to pass?”

“Certainly,” the middle-aged man replied.  “Everyone dies in due time.”

 _In due time…_ A Necromonger saying.

“What are you?” Riddick demanded.

“We are nothing and everything,” the little girl replied.

Riddick growled.  “You already said that before.  What are you?!”

“We have no physical forms, Riddick,” the old woman explained.  “We merely _are._   These forms you see are a projection your mind has created in order to make sense of our presence.”

“We are Guardians of this verse,” the little boy explained.  “We help provide balance.”

“Balance…”  They had said that before.  “You sound like Elementals.”

The elder male smirked.  “So we do.  They are our likeness in your verse.  The ‘balance’ as it were.”

“Here, there is balance,” the younger male continued.  “While in your world there is chaos.  Two halves of the whole.”

“But you did not come here to learn of this,” the lithe woman spoke.  “You came here to become the Lord Marshal, to lead the Necromongers.”

“I came here for answers,” Riddick grunted.  “I want the truth.”

“Ahh, the truth,” the old woman replied with a knowing grin all too reminiscent of Aereon.  “We harbor the souls of those who have died in your verse.  Here they live in peace, free of war, famine, disease.”  A misty portal appeared in front of him and he could see a beautiful place.  “One of many worlds in this verse.  You could say that it’s a mirror to your own.”

“Balance,” Riddick grunted, understanding.

“Yes,” the middle-aged man agreed.  “But even chaos needs a form of balance to sustain itself.  Sometimes, races find themselves nearing extinction, due to events that were out of the natural order.  Like the Furyans.  Being few in number often means they will never recover.”

“Except your race has the ability to pass on their power, their knowledge,” the young woman continued.  “The Rage of Furya is just one such example.  Other races are not so lucky.  So the information on how to recreate the phenomenon in other races was passed onto a Furyan who traveled back through the Threshold after death- the first Alpha your people had seen.  And all his Alpha ancestors like yourself have the ability to pass between verses without consequences.”

Riddick listened, enthralled, for what seemed like hours as they explained the particulars about how the Threshold worked, how the Lord Marshals received their powers, and how the Purification actually worked.  Its original purpose, and the original campaign of the Necromongers, had been perverted over the millennia- which was of little surprise to the Furyan.

When all was said and done, the portal appeared.  “Take the gifts that were given to those that came before you, Riddick,” the old woman spoke.  He felt the hand print on his chest burn, but otherwise he felt no different.  “It is up to you now what you will do with it.”

The Guardians gave him permission to leave, to return to his own verse.  He turned to Kyra then, who had remained patiently at his side the whole time.  “Come with me,” he said, holding out a hand to her.

“I can’t Riddick,” she replied.  “Even if I could, I wouldn’t want to leave the rest of our family behind.”

Riddick nodded in understanding.  “We’ll see you again, Kyra.”

She smiled, a tear running down her cheek.  “I know you will.”  She gave him a crushing hug before forcing herself to let go.  She shoved him gently towards the Threshold.  “Now go.  Johns and Vaako are worried about you.”  He nodded, approaching the Threshold once more. 

Riddick again felt the pull of energy in the pool of dark matter.  He watched it ripple and swirl with silver as he put his hand to it.  With a deep breath, Riddick passed through the portal, going back to where he belonged.


	15. Chapter 15

The tingling sensation he felt going through the Threshold, was the same coming back out.  He blinked at the light instinctively, only relaxing when he found his eyes were indeed not hurting, even with his goggles gone.  Likewise, he was seeing in regular color, not the infrared he was used to.  He turned to the portal he exited from, catching his reflection and confirming that his eyes were still shined.  It was as the Guardians in the Underverse had said then.

The Furyan turned his back on the Threshold, making his way quickly towards the Basilica, which was still docked at the platform.  He ignored the Commanders that came out to meet him and the greetings of the Elite as he walked up the stairs.  He paused in the main chamber, looking at it with a mix of disgust and understanding.  There would be many changes to come.

“Riddick!”  He heard the familiar cry of his mate and turned to find him barreling down the hall.  Riddick rushed to meet him, wrapping him in his arms.  His lips found the blonde’s, taking them passionately.  He had missed him with all his soul when they were apart, and if Johns’ own desperate kisses were any indication, he had been feeling the same way.

They were finally forced to part for air, and as they stood there panting Riddick’s eyes traveled over his mate.  A look of amazement came over his face and Johns gazed back quizzically.  “What?  What’s wrong?”

Riddick shook his head, cracking a smile.  “Your eyes…”  He cupped the other man’s face.  “They really _are_ blue.”

“Riddick, what are you...?”  Johns trailed off as he realized what his mate had said.  “Your eyes are still shined.  How can you-”

“Something with the Underverse.  The light doesn’t bother them anymore either.  But I can still shift them to night vision if I need to.”

“No shit?”  Johns was shocked.  After his mate nodded, he started to laugh.  “That’s great, love.”

Riddick was holding his face in both his hands now.  “You’re so gorgeous, mate,” he spoke, low and graveled.  He was still looking at him in wonder.  “Your eyes…  I was only able to imagine how beautiful your eyes were.”  The ex-con hadn’t met Johns until after Slam City, where he’d received his surgery to shine his eyes.  He’d heard others say how blue his eyes were, hell, he’d had Kyra tell him in detail one day when Johns wasn’t paying attention.  He had only ever seen them in shades of purple.

“Wonder what Vaako’s eyes look like,” Riddick continued without much thought to it.  It hit him then.  “Where is he?”  He dropped his hands, looking around to the contingent of Commanders, soldiers, and nobles that had started to gather.  He furrowed his brows, turning back to his mate when he didn’t see him. 

The Furyan had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, remembering the visions of his lovers he had seen in the Underverse.  For a moment he feared the Guardians had lied to him.  That the Necro was…  “Where’s Vaako?” he managed to ask, swallowing hard.

Johns bit his lip, eyes flicking away from the other man’s.  “He can’t be on his feet just yet.”

“Johns,” Riddick’s voice came out a low growl as he spoke through clenched teeth.  “Where.  Is.  Vaako?”

The merc finally looked back at him.  “He’s in our room.  He got attacked.”

Riddick growled.  Vaako was inured enough that he had to stay in bed?  “What happened?”  When his mate hesitated, he grunted his name again in a demanding tone.

“There was a plot to take him out.”

“Again?” Riddick dead-panned.  “How many times does someone-”

“The last time was about that bitch of his getting power.  And the shit with Manx was ‘bout his position as First Commander.  This…”  Johns rolled his shoulder uncomfortably.  “This was about his place with us.”

Riddick growled again, cursing the Guardians and their twisted sense of humor.  While he had been in the Underverse, Vaako had been hurt- by assassins- and he could have done something about it.  “How bad is he?” he demanded, grabbing Johns’ arm.

“I’m here my Lord.”  Riddick and Johns’ heads both snapped up at the familiar voice.

Vaako was barely standing, leaning heavily against the wall with one arm, the other wrapped around his still healing ribs.  He was paler than usual, with the dark circles under his eyes more pronounced.  He looked up at Riddick, loose ebony locks falling into his eyes- his sparkling blue-green eyes- and he tried to force a smile, but it ended up as a grimace.

“Vaako!” Johns yelled, rushing over to help steady him before he fell.  “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

“Needed to be here to see the Lord Marshal,” he answered, coughing a bit at the strain it caused on his battered body.

“Scales!” Johns snarled, noting how the other Commander tried to melt into the crowd so as to not be seen.  “What did I tell you about _not_ letting him out!?”

Vaako’s friend was let off the hook when Johns felt the man in his arms shift.  Riddick had come over, looking at Vaako with a swirling mix of emotions.  “Vaako…”  The name rolled off his tongue like gravel, and the Necro fell into his arms gratefully.

“We missed you so much, Riddick,” he admitted, holding back a cry of pain from the contact.

“Vaako,” he repeated, a mix of relief and sadness filling his voice.  He held onto him carefully, unsure what all had been done to him.  Riddick’s chest felt heavy with so many things only the pair of men could ever bring out in him.  He was so thrilled to be reunited with them, but in the same instance he was furious that one of them was hurt.

Riddick could feel how weak the Necro was, as he was holding him up for the most part.  “Come on,” he spoke lowly so only his lovers could hear.  “Let’s get back to our room.”

Vaako shook his head, trying to push away.  “You have to go address the fleet, claim your place as Lord Marshal, make-”

He was cut off by a deft kiss.  “You’re hurt,” Riddick rumbled, the hint of a growl to it.  “They can wait.”

The Necro didn’t have a chance to argue as Johns slipped an arm around him waist and gently forced him to start moving.  When they were away from the Basilica though- save for the shadows of Toal and Scales following after them- Riddick growled and picked the injured man up bridal style and started to carry him.

“Riddick, I can walk!” Vaako protested, his face flushing in embarrassment.

“Humor me,” he replied, nuzzling into his neck and breathing in his scent.  “I need to know you’re ok,” he whispered, not able to hold back the slight break in his voice.

Vaako caught it, holding onto the Furyan as tight as his healing ribs would allow.  “I’m here, Riddick,” he assured.  “I’m here.”

Wasting no time when they reached their quarters, Riddick went straight for the bedroom.  He heard Johns talking briefly with the other two Commanders before trailing behind.  He laid the Necro on the bed, right on the pile of pillows that Johns clearly had constructed to help him lay in a way that would keep him comfortable. 

Riddick sat with his back against the headboard, wrapping one arm around Johns as he snuggled in next to him, and the other hand resting on Vaako’s arm.  Johns nuzzled into his mate’s neck, breathing deeply as Riddick returned the gesture, smiling softly.  “Missed you, love,” he whispered.

“I missed you both, mate,” Riddick replied, feeling Vaako thread his fingers between his own.  The Furyan looked between the pair, frowning then.  “What happened?”

As much as Vaako wanted to know everything about the Threshold and the Underverse, he had expected Riddick would be more interested in what occurred while he was away.  The Necro sighed heavily, starting to tell him the story.

_On his way to the Bridge where they were monitoring the activity of the Threshold, Vaako felt the hair on the back of his neck go up.  He whirled around, just in time to get a fist in his face.  He stumbled back, grabbing ahold of the Damascus blade at his back, slashing out at the attacker._

_The man wasn’t alone though- two others coming from either side, and one who dropped from the rafters behind him.  Vaako sliced at them, trying to move in a calm, calculated manner, but they were on him like rabid animals.  They beat him with fists and feet, the leather armor providing less protection than he was used to._

_Vaako wasn’t going down without a fight however.  He body-slammed one of his attackers, grabbing another’s wrist as they went to swing and chucked them into the wall opposite them.  It was then he noticed two more people entering the fray, wielding daggers of_ _their own._

_“Just cut him down,” one of them growled._

_Two of his assassins came at him simultaneously.  He was able to shed backwards onto his_ _feet, away from the first, but the second connected, sending him into a wall.  Vaako grunted, gnashing his teeth when a sharp kick came from the side.  Hearing bones crack wasn’t nearly as hard to listen to as what one of the attackers said next._

_“Breeder’s whore,” one spat.  “The both of you.”_

_Vaako’s blood ran cold.  “Johns,” he breathed.  “No!”  He lunged out at the nearest one, ignoring the incredible burning pain in his chest, smashing him into the wall.  He brought his knee up, slamming it into the assassin’s gut._

_The Damascus blade sang through the air, spilling blood.  The Necro, throat slashed, gurgled on his own blood, collapsing to the ground.  Vaako swung the blade out and around, but the incoming assassin shed just in time.  Having only injured his shoulder, Vaako tried to go back in for a stab to the throat, only to be tackled to the ground._

_A flare of pain shot through him, and he could feel his ribs breaking more.  The two heavy bodies on top of him weren’t allowing him to move.  He had managed to keep ahold of his blade, but only just.  That was changed when, as he was trying to get up, a_ _foot stomped down onto his hand._

_His arm was yanked behind him, his shoulder flaring to life in pain.  Another assassin kicked him hard in the jaw, and before he could react, the one straddling his back was pulling his braids so his neck was bent at a sharp angle._

_Vaako suddenly wished he had continued his Purifyings.  If he had, then he wouldn’t be so weak then, so overcome by pain.  He had to fight through it.  He had to.  Johns.  Johns needed him._

_The more he fought to get free, the more they beat him.  All the while, the assassin on his back never budged.  He could hear their hisses about the Lord Marshal, about Johns, about his position as Consort.  But he couldn’t focus on that._

_With a surge of rage, he reared back, slamming the assassin on top o_ _f him to the ground.  His momentary upper hand didn’t last long- not with five attackers and his injuries so severe.  He got a boot to his face, ending up back on his stomach.   When his head impacted the floor, he blacked out._

_He must have come to moments later, the assassin returned to his back, both his arms pinned under the other man’s knees.  His hair was being pulled again, and he groaned in pain despite himself.  “Ah, someone’s awake,” a taunting voice spoke, crouching in front of him._

_Vaako glared at him, then did something stupid- he spit in the man’s face, more blood than saliva.  That earned him a backhand, but the Commander just started to laugh.  He would write it off as the blood loss and overwhelming pain making him delirious._

_“Just kill him already,” someone hissed._

_“Why?” the one on his back asked.  He leaned down, speaking closer to his ear as he pulled his hair harder.  “Would be such a waste.  We should at least see what makes him so good at warming a bed first.”_

_Vaako growled, lashing out, but he could feel himself fading.  He had to push through, had to get to Johns.  For all he knew, there could already be another assassin team after him._

_Suddenly, a war cry rang out, and the assassins were met with resistance.  As the weight on him left, Vaako collapsed to the floor.  He tilted his head, looking through hazy eyes.  The flashing images of Alpha Team passed before him._

_“Take them alive!” Kaes ordered, slamming one to the wall._

_“Vaako!” Saer cried, coming to his side.  “Vaako!  Can you hear me?!”_

_He grunted, trying to get up, but failing when his leg gave out.  “Johns,” he managed.  “Get to Johns.”_

_“Vaako!”  The Commander turned his head to find Scales and Toal rushing down the hall, taking the scene in.  Alpha had the assassins secure, and Vaako was bleeding out heavily on the floor._

_“Johns!” Vaako grunted out again, louder this time.  “Bridge!”_

_Toal nodded.  “On it!  You two, with me!”  Thynne and Ruggier immediately followed orders, rushing off to protect Johns._

_With his goal accomplished, Vaako collapsed on the ground, Scales rushing to him.  “Vaako, come on.”  He started to pick him up, with Saer’s assistance.  Scales looked at Kaes.  “Get these assholes to the Necropolis.  We’ll take Vaako to medical and rendezvous with the others.  When Johns is secure, we’ll meet you there.”_

_Kaes nodded.  “Yes, Sir.”_

_Scales and Saer took Vaako from there, allowing the three remaining Alpha members to wrangle up the assassins.  The First Among kept stumbling, fading in and out.  The last thing he remembered before waking up in the in_ _firmary was whispering Johns’ name over and over again…_

Riddick was growling.  He had growled and snarled through most of the recount of the attack, but now he was really mad.  “I’ll kill ‘em,” he spat, trying to get up.

Vaako’s hand grasped his wrist tightly, while Johns kept him from getting up.  “Too late, mate.”  The merc smirked.  “I’m a bit ahead a ya on that front.”

“It better not’ve been a quick death,” Riddick growled out.

Johns shook his head, pressing his mate back down.  Once Riddick had settled, stroking Vaako’s hair gently, the merc started to tell his own side of things.

 _He was talking to a pair o_ _f techs on the Bridge when the Commander and pair of Alpha members burst in, guns drawn.  “Johns!” Toal shouted, lowering his weapon as the other two scanned the area- only filled with now jumpy flight and tech personnel._

_“Clear, Commander,” Thynne announced._

_“What’s going on?” Johns asked, brows furrowed._

_“It’s Vaako.”_

_Johns didn’t need to hear any more, already moving towards the door.  Toal hurried next to him, the others flanking, a tight grip on their weapons.  He took in the quick version of what the Commander had seen, Ruggier throwing in a few things, but really his focus was on getting to the med bay._

_He crashed through the doors, zeroing in on a nearby stretcher that was surrounded by doctors.  Saer and Scales were standing there, looking concerned- but none more than Johns himself.  He shoved his way through the buzzing medical staff, growling when he saw the battered and bruised form of his lover._

_“Vaako!” he yelled.  He watched the fluttering eyes open a bit to gaze up at him.  Vaako reached out, and Johns snagged his hand immediately.  A grimace crossed over the Necro’s face, and the monitors started to go wild._

_“Johns,” one of the doctors urged._

_He was tugged from behind by Scales, pulling him out of the way so the medical team could work on Vaako.  Johns was left stunned by the state he’d seen his lover in, and that pang of shock turned into full-blown anger.  He spun on the Commanders, demanding, “Where are they?!  Who did this?!”_

_“Kaes and the others have them in the Necropolis,” Scales answered._

_Johns didn’t need any more prompting.  He glanced back at Vaako, struggling for life.  As much as he wanted to stay by his side, there was nothing he could do for him, and he would only get in the way.  What he_ could _do was go and slay the would-be assassins for their crimes._

_When they got there he found five Necros, only slightly battered, made to kneel on the floor before the throne.  “Sir,” Kaes acknowledged, jerking the collar of the man he was holding.  “We were able to determine this one was the ringleader.”_

_Johns growled, stalking straight over and giving him a sharp right hook to his cheekbone, then an uppercut to his jaw.  The Necro cursed, blood flowing from his mouth as his eyes tried to refocus.  “Who is he?” the merc demanded._

_“Sub-Commander Dias,” Toal answered, he and Scales flanking their Lord’s mate.  Meanwhile, Alpha Team continued to restrain and intimidate their captives, throwing their own hits and kicks in every so often.  “None of these are his men though.”_

_“Save for that one,” Gough pointed to the dead body they drug along._

_Toal nodded, looking at the others.  They were all of various rank and company.  To him, and the others, they seemed to have nothing in common.  “Why go after Vaako?” the Commander questioned firmly._

_“Little bitch had it coming!” one of them spat.  Wind had been holding him and proceeded to slam his face into the stone floor._

_Johns blinked in surprise, staring at the silent member of Alpha.  The Necro felt eyes on him and looked back, shrugging.  “Good job,” the merc complimented.  He stalked in front of them then, looking at each with an unyielding gaze.  “Start talkin’ and maybe I’ll send ya to your precious Underverse quickly,” he spat._

_When that didn’t work, he took great pleasure in letting Alpha beat on them awhile before one of the assassins shouted about cooperating.  “Well?” Johns demanded, crouching in front of him, admiring the cut lip and already bruising eye from Saer._

_“Dias recruited all of us,” the Necro answered._

_“Shut up Zeian!” Dias shouted.  “Go to the Underverse with some damn loyalty!”  Kaes quite enjoyed putting a knee into his gut._

_As the Sub-Commander doubled over, another of the assassins spoke up.  “Fuck off!  You assured us he’d be dead!  And that no one would know!”_

_“Well,” another spoke to him sarcastically, “maybe if you would have just slit his throat instead of playing around with him…”_

_“Tek’s the one that tried to fuck ‘im,” he shot back._

_Johns picked the guy up by the shirt, hissing into his face.  “Which one’s Tek?”  When the guy pointed out the Necro, he ground out, “thank you,” before slicing his throat.  It wasn’t deep enough to get the windpipe, only enough to slice open his vein so he could bleed out- a nicer death than the others would have._

_Tek and Dias would have the worst possible deaths imaginable- Johns would see to that.  The other two, he would fuck with them a bit before ultimately sending them to their death- though not without finding more information first._

_Johns noticed that there was a crowd starting to form on the balconies and outlying areas of the main hall._ Good _, Johns thought,_ let this be a lesson to them all.

_Zeian was extremely talkative, and even gave up the names of a few other people who were apart of the plot.  He died in a pool of his own blood beside the first assassin.  The next one started to talk fairly early into the torture, telling Johns the motives behind their attack.  Most involved simply despised Vaako and all the power he now held as both Consort and First Among, while some involved even hoped to become a Consort themselves._

_When that assassin was dead, all that was left was to make the other two suffer.  And suffer they did.  Screams filled the hall, bouncing and echoing from the vaulted ceilings.  Those in Necropolis had never heard or seen anything like it before- torture not a usual form of discipline.  It certainly sent a message though.  Especially when all the bodies were chucked out the nearest airlock when Johns was done with them- Dias and Tek still breathing at the time._

“While I went to Vaako, the team hunted down the others that were named in the conspiracy and cut them down,” Johns ended.

Riddick was frowning, but satisfied with the way his mate had handled things.  “What are your injuries?” he asked, stroking Vaako’s hair.

“Two broken ribs, fractured wrist,” he held up his left hand gingerly, wrapped in protective bindings, “dislocated shoulder, then just some cuts and bruises.  Worst laceration was on my side.”  He pulled up his shirt to show the long, healing scar running from the top of his hip up to his ribs.  “Wasn’t very deep,” he assured.  Riddick frowned, running a hand along the wound which was sure to permanently mar his lover’s skin.

Johns wrapped an arm around his mate, hand resting against the cool skin of Vaako’s stomach.  The merc could remember looking down on Vaako’s bruised and broken form in the med bay, feeling sick.  He couldn’t help but cry at the time, knowing there was nothing he could do but be there to watch over him.

“Scales, Toal, and Alpha have been rotating in shifts on guard.  We brought him back here that night.  He was barely with it, but I didn’t want him in med bay all alone.”

“Glad you did,” Vaako replied with a slight smile, laying a hand over his.  “Wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

Riddick placed a kiss to his forehead.  “Sleep, Vaako,” he said.  “I know you both wanna know what happened, but you need to rest.  And I just wanna hold you both; know you’re still with me.”

“Alright, love,” Johns agreed, snuggling in against Riddick as he lay on his back, arms snaking around them both.

With everyone together again, it was no surprise that they all fell into a deep, satisfied sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks to PixieQueen for helping to brainstorm ideas up about the truth of the Underverse and what the future of the campaign was going to be. Hope you enjoy the lore I came up with. :)

“Riddick?”  The voice was soft from the entrance to the bed chamber.  The Furyan looked up from the datapad, full of reports from his five days away, to see his First leaning there.

“Vaako,” he sighed, putting the pad down to stand.  “You should be resting.”

“As should you,” he retorted.  As Riddick started to walk to him, Vaako held up his hand.  “I can walk.”  Riddick had his doubts, but the Necro’s voice was full of stern command, and his eyes were determined, so he simply nodded and stood there.

Sure enough, Vaako was able to walk, though it was a bit stiff.  Obviously, sleep had done his lover good.  Hopefully it would help his mate as well.  They had both clearly been restless with him gone, and given everything that had happened, he wasn’t surprised.  When Vaako reached him, he gave Riddick a crooked smile.  “Told you.”

Riddick could only shake his head ruefully, smiling back before giving him a kiss.  “Since you’re up, you may as well come sit with me then,” he said, taking his hand and walking at Vaako’s slower pace towards the couch he’d been on. 

They had slept together in peace for half a cycle before Riddick had woken.  He wasn’t about to disturb his lovers, so he had only informed the guards at the door that he was awake, but would be staying close by.  Kaes had been relieved by that in fact, sending for the reports and some food, assuring that someone in the unit would always been on guard should he have need of them.

Vaako settled on the end of the couch with only a slight grunt, holding his injured ribs a moment before relaxing against the arm and kicking one leg onto the cushions.  Riddick sat in the open area left between the man’s legs, leaning in to give him a soft kiss.  “I’m sorry I wasn’t here,” he admitted softly as he pulled away.

“Don’t start, Riddick,” the Necro grunted.  He had grown to know the man well enough since their intimacy started to take an educated guess that he would react in such a manner.  Johns had only confirmed it when he’d voiced his concerns out loud.

Riddick had to chuckle at that, though it didn’t take away his guilt.  He was supposed to protect those he loved- had he not learned that by now?  If he’d been thinking more logically, he should have ordered that Alpha shadow his two lovers at all times.  Then the attempt would have never happened- not if the assassins had wanted to succeed.

“Can’t help it beautiful,” he replied, brushing his cheek.  “Hurts seein’ ya like this.”

The corner of Vaako’s lips quirked up, and he covered Riddick’s hand with his own.  “I will be fine.”  He bit his lip, looking away.  “Actually, that is something I wanted to speak with you about.”  Riddick only looked at him questioningly, and Vaako sighed, bracing for a negative reaction.  “If I go to the Purifying Hall my wounds will heal much more quickly.”

When he chanced a peek at Riddick, he saw his features had shifted into a deep scowl.  His voice came out dangerously low.  “You wanna be numb again, Vaako?”

The Commander shook his head.  “Of course not, Riddick.  It’s just…”  He sighed again, holding his temples.  “Purifying actually _helps_ to mend more serious injuries.  Without it, I will be of little use to you and Johns for quite some time.”

Riddick grabbed his jaw roughly, forcing their eyes to meet.  “Do you think I give a shit if I have to watch over you?”  His stare was hard.  “I only care about _you_.  I want you safe.  And Purifying is _not_ safe.”

His brows furrowed.  “What are you talking about?”

The Lord Marshal sighed heavily, releasing him.  “I’m sorry, Vaako,” he murmured.  “I didn’t mean…”  He ran his hands over his face.  “Just… what I found out in the Underverse.  The Purifying shit.  They’ve been doin’ it wrong, and it ain’t been on accident either.”

The shock on Vaako’s face was clear.  “What?  _Why?_ ”  He was leaning forward, grabbing Riddick’s wrist, deep hazel eyes imploring him to explain.

Riddick shook his head, holding onto the other’s hand.  “When Johns gets up, I’ll tell you both everything.  Promise.”

Vaako nodded slowly, his mind working at a frantic pace as it was pulled in many different directions.  Riddick could see it all happening too, and ran his fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck to draw his attention.  “Shh,” he soothed.  “Thinkin’ too hard there beautiful.”

Not helping the soft smile that came to his lips, Vaako replied, “You know, it’s a bit unfair that you and Johns both have pet names for me, yet I’ve none for you.”

Riddick smirked.  “You’ll find somethin’.”  He chuckled then.  “Thought Blondie wasn’t a bad one for Johns though.”  That drew a light chuckle from Vaako, and it made Riddick’s heart just a bit lighter at the sound.

* * *

When Johns woke a couple hours later, his other companions had just finished eating and were curled together on the couch.  Riddick had kept the Necro busy with the reports he’d been given, and even knowing it was a blatant distraction from the topic of the Underverse, Vaako was thankful for it.

“Eighteen hours,” Riddick mused.  “A new record, mate.”

Johns rolled his eyes, and was unusually coherent for having just woken up.  Of course, Riddick’s words were all in good teasing.  Vaako had said how little sleep the blonde had gotten, all because he was staying up to tend to the Necro.

“Mornin’ to you too, pain in the ass,” he muttered back, but there was a smirk on his face.  He leaned down, kissing his mate passionately, before giving Vaako a warm kiss as well.  “ _Is_ it morning?” he then questioned.

“Midday,” Vaako answered.

Riddick pointed towards where there was still food on the table.  “Grab some grub and get yur ass over here.  If I don’t tell Vaako ‘bout the Underverse soon, he’s gonna explode.”

Johns chuckled, but he couldn’t deny his own curiosity, so he grabbed a few things quickly before plopping onto the couch at Riddick’s other side.  “So,” the merc spoke, biting into an apple.  “Speak.”

And Riddick did.

He told the pair about the trials he had been put through, the Guardians and the false spirits he had seen.  When he spoke of the images he saw of them, the things the phantoms said, Johns about lost his mind.  He’d thrown curses that made Vaako blush, and would have made Riddick give a lewd smirk had it not been such a serious situation.

“It wasn’t your fault!” Johns growled out, getting up and starting to pace once he’d seem to find more words than just his crude Marine mouth.

“Mate…” Riddick was attempting to placate him.

“No!”  His blue eyes were fiery when they rounded on the Furyan.  “You said they were manifested from your own fears!  I can’t…”  The growl in his voice broke into pain.  “I can’t believe you thought I would blame you for any of that.”

Riddick sighed heavily.  It wasn’t him that replied though.  Vaako, ever observant and knowing far too much for his own good, gazed at Johns evenly.  “We all have little flashes of doubts, Johns.  Even you.  That doesn’t mean that anything becomes of them.  The goal was to attempt and break Riddick.  Any little worry he’s ever known- no matter how brief and unfounded- was fair game in that goal.”

The Furyan looked at him thankfully.  “Yeah, maybe there was a time I thought ya’d hold it against me,” he told Johns.  “Hell, you _should have_ most of the time.  But ya never did.  Just like I’d never with you.”

Johns sighed, nodding his head.  “Sorry, love,” he murmured.  “Just… the thought that they used us against you like that.”  His fists clenched at his sides.

“I know, mate.”  Riddick gestured for him to sit again so he could continue.  He knew Vaako was bound to have his own blow-up before the end.

Boy, did he hate being right.

Vaako’s anger was cold and calculating, rather than the blazing fire of his mate’s.  “How is this possible?” he demanded, not of Riddick, but to the universe in general.  “Everything…  It was all a lie.”

“Not all of it,” Riddick corrected.  “But they fucked it over.”

“But the Archive records-”

“Must a altered ‘em.”

Vaako worked his jaw in frustration, doing his best to pace in the condition he was in.  Not that Riddick or Johns was about to interrupt his turbulent thoughts to make him sit.  The Necro’s world had just been turned on its head.  Everything he had ever known, the whole campaign, was a sham.

It had started innocently enough.  The first Furyan Alpha to return from the Threshold did as he had been bidden by the Guardians.  He took the plans of Purification to Covu- the man who would later become the first Lord Marshal.  Crossing the Threshold and taking its trials, Covu returned to their Verse half-dead, a payment of half his soul needed to make the journey.  It was Riddick’s Alpha abilities that allowed his crossing without that same price.

Covu gained following and the campaign quickly became a reality, with Oltovm at his side building the armada.  Although no one expected for the father of their cause to leave them before they truly began.  Naming Oltovm as his successor, they passed into the Underverse together, and only their second Lord Marshal emerged.

Later, Naphemil would lead them.  The Navigator, as he was named, grew their fleet’s strength in both ships and people.  He charted the galaxy, plotting a course that would see them sweep through all the known reaches to help spread their message.  It was that path that they still used to that day, but for much more sinister means.

Until the violent end of the third Lord Marshal, the campaign had been about spreading the word of the Underverse, and about the gift of Purification.  The act, when done properly, helped to seal off a part of the soul.  In death, it allowed for the Purified to gift decedents of their species with their ancestral knowledge and power so that they may grow and continue to flourish.

With the murder of Naphemil by Baylock, everything in the campaign changed.  Clearly, the man had seen the power around him, the resources at his fingertips.  Crossing the Threshold and gaining its powers only fed his lust for more.  And so he brought new beliefs to them, and because the Necromongers had faith, they were led astray.  Those who resisted were brought down.

“Keep what you kill,” “convert or die,” “obedience without question,” they were all installations of a mad man.  The Rite of Purification only needed done _once_.  However, because the newly converted were so pliable and susceptible to suggestion, mandatory Purifying became a normal occurrence.  Suddenly they were no longer a peaceful fleet visiting planets to preach and Purify the willing- taking only those who wished to join them- but a murderous army, laying waste to anything in their paths.

Even knowing the truth after their own visits to the Underverse, Kryll and Zylaw, the next two Lord Marshals, did nothing to change what had become of their people.  Power.  Control and power were the only things they concerned themselves with.

“So, the Purifyings…” Vaako managed through clenched teeth.  “They are not being done properly, even were they to be used just once.”

Riddick shook his head.  “Guess it’d still be painful, but it’s not s’pposed to be like it is.  That pain, it’s all about control, deadening your mind and will so you’ll be good little soldiers to your master.”  The Lord Marshal snorted.  It was disgraceful what they had done.

“The law regarding no procreation,” the Necro realized.  “It was the same time people started to become sterile.  It was all a cover for their misuse.”  Again Riddick nodded, and Vaako growled in frustration. 

Vaako’s whole world was collapsing around him.  He held onto his head, so many things spinning around at once.  The Commander hadn’t realized he’d fallen to his knees until he felt two strong bodies kneeling beside him.  Vaako grabbed onto his lover’s tightly, nose buried into Riddick’s neck.  For the first time in he was unsure how long, he cried.

* * *

“What do you think the Elementals know? Vaako inquired.

The trio was lying in bed, curled around each other.  The Necro had had what could only be described as a mental breakdown after the truth surrounding the campaign came out.  When he’d finally cried himself out, he was so exhausted that Riddick brought him to bed and the bondmates laid on either side, watching over him as he took a short nap.

“No idea,” Riddick answered.  “There’s only one way to find out.”

Johns snorted.  “Yeah, cause Aereon _ever_ gives a straight answer.”

A feral look crossed Riddick’s face.  “Breezy better.  Otherwise, I ain’t gonna be too inclined to keep ‘er around.”

Vaako sighed, holding his temples.  “We will have to speak to her later.  For now, we need to focus on the Lord Marshal ceremony.  You need to complete the ritual by calling a formal assembly in the Necropolis to address the fleet.  Once you’ve officially claimed the seat of the Lord Marshal, we can convene about what should be done with the armada.”

His hand falling away, Vaako looked up at Riddick then.  “What _do_ you intend to do now?  What of the campaign?  What-?”

Riddick shushed him, pushing his shoulders back down gently as Vaako subconsciously was trying to sit up.  “Relax.  One problem at a time, a’right?”  When Vaako nodded, Riddick looked at his mate.

“We’ve stepped in the shit this time, Riddick,” he offered. 

“Understatement of the year there,” he grunted back.

Johns smirked.  “I know that’s really notta new thing, but…  I think we’ve now officially graduated to a whole new level of ‘shit storm.’”

Riddick snorted, a smile quirking his lips as he tried to hold back a laugh.  Unfortunately, Vaako wasn’t looking as amused by the situation.  His lips were set in a thin line, and he looked pale- though that could have been him not feeling well.  “Hey,” Riddick spoke softly, fingers brushing silken raven locks off his forehead.  “You alright there, beautiful?”

Vaako shook his head.  “No, Riddick.  I’m really not.”  There was a slight breaking tension in his voice that was threatening to start his crying fit all over again, and both Riddick and Johns wrapped around him instinctively, careful not to squeeze hard.  “My whole life… everything I’ve known is… it’s gone.  We were used!  Deceived!  And for what!?  So a few men could play God?!”

Both men were tempted to point out the obvious, that this was nothing new in the rest of the universe, but it would have been tactless.  Even Riddick wasn’t such an ass as to kick a puppy when it was down.  Vaako certainly was no puppy, but he- like many of the other Necros- had only known this life.  No memory of their past remained, who they’d been before they’d become Necromongers. 

To have everything you’d ever known ripped away…  Riddick had never faced anything quite the same caliber, nor had Johns.  Hardship was nothing new to either of them- pain, suffering, death.  This, this was something completely different.

“Vaako,” Johns spoke gently.  “We can’t take away what’s already happened, but we can fix it.”

“How?” he demanded, though it was more of a plea than anything.  “How do you just _fix_ something like _this_?”

“We put this ‘campaign’ back on track,” Johns replied evenly, giving a little shrug.  “We make it what it was supposed to be.  Right, love?”  His blue eyes met Riddick’s gaze evenly.

“Yeah, Vaako,” Riddick assured.  “We’ll put it right.”  He ran his knuckles along the Necro’s jaw.  “Right now though, we need you better to do that.  We need that brain of yours,” he tapped on Vaako’s forehead, “to be in full workin’ order to help come up with a solid action plan.”

Shaking his head, Vaako pulled himself up.  “The ceremony.  We can’t delay it further.  There’s most likely already wild speculation and rumor about why you have not reported to the Necropolis.  It’s nearly been a full cycle since your return.”

“One more day won’t hurt anythin’,” Riddick insisted.  “’Sides, you really wanna go in there without a plan?”

“I suppose you are right,” he admitted.  “We can confer with the council and Commanders to-”

“Nuh uh… this doesn’t leave this room.  We decide.  _Us._ ”

Vaako scowled.  “Riddick, a decision as large as this should not be made in a vacuum.  At the very least we should discuss plans with the top Commanders.”

Riddick sighed, knowing that Vaako wasn’t likely to budge, but he decided to give it a shot anyway.  “How ‘bout your insane posse?  Would that be enough to settle your ass down?”

The Necro set his jaw, mulling it over a moment.  “Toal and Scales?”  Riddick nodded.  “Very well,” he conceded with a sigh.

Johns leaned over, kissing the Necro’s temple.  “Sure you’re up for all of this?” he asked softly.

“There’s not much choice,” Vaako replied.

“No,” Riddick agreed, his face a mask of calculation.  “There’s not.”

* * *

A hush fell across the Necropolis as Riddick entered, flanked by Johns and Vaako.  Toal and Scales, along with Alpha Team, had been escorting them, and now broke off to stand with the other Commanders.

The trio was all dressed in the light armor they were known for- Riddick having outright refused to wear the bulky ceremonial armor, and forbidding Vaako from wearing his, as it would be far too much strain on his body.  As it was, the Necro was barely holding it together to appear as though it were situation normal as far as his physical well-being was concerned.

When it was confirmed the feeds were live to the rest of the armada, Vaako fell into a parade rest, hands clasped behind his back.  He stood at Riddick’s right as he sat in the throne.  Johns kept his place on the left, arm draped over the back, a silent challenge to anyone who dared to think they could take his place as the Lord Marshal’s mate.

“As First Among Commanders, it is my duty- and my honor- to present to the Legion Vast, our new Lord Marshal Riddick.  The Lord Marshal has defeated Zylaw the Last, has kept what he killed, and journeyed through the Threshold to the Underverse beyond.  He has returned in triumph, and so we acknowledge his claim to the throne.”

He turned to Riddick then.  “We swear unto you, Lord Marshal Riddick, our unyielding devotion.  Obedience without question.  Loyalty till Underverse come.”  As the pledge was repeated by all those in attendance, echoing through the comms from the other ships, Riddick could see the flash in Vaako’s eyes at those words.  They had been a lie before, but he knew that Vaako’s loyalty to him- to Johns- was indeed as unyielding as he had promised it to be.

As the crowd in the hall began to take a knee, bowing to their newly accepted Lord, Vaako began to do the same.  He gritted his teeth, knowing it was going to hurt his ribs on the way back up.  A hand shot out and grabbed his bicep firmly, stopping him.  When he looked up, he was staring into silver eyes.  “Not you,” he graveled.  “You bow to no one.”

Vaako was puzzled by his statement.  Even the First Among wasn’t excused from paying due respect of the Lord Marshal.  There was no point in arguing with the likes of Riddick though, so he simply nodded, and straightened himself up again, standing proudly next to the throne.

Riddick stood then, his time to address the fleet.  However, it would not be the usual formal speeches, pomp and circumstance, that was expected.  Even had things not turned out had they had in the Underverse, Vaako knew that would still be the case.  That thought made his lips quirk slightly- a small bright spot in what was sure to be a mentally exhausting day.

“Let’s cut to the chase.  I’m gonna tell ya how it is, no bullshit, no hidden agendas.  In return, yer all gonna listen, nice and quiet like, and when I’m done you can ask your questions.  We clear?”  There were some answering nods in the crowd.  “The shit you’ve been force-fed by the last three Lord Marshals is just that… shit.  It was a lie.  All of it.”

Naturally there was an outcry from several in attendance, the crowd making a low murmur.  Riddick’s growl shut them up quickly enough.  “Here’s the quick version…”  He gave them the bullet points that Vaako and his best friends had suggested.  Getting into too much detail would only make things harder.  What they really needed to know was of Baylock’s betrayal and perversion of the campaign, and the truth about Underverse and the Rite of Purification.

While Riddick explained, Vaako stood quietly observing the hall, trying to take in reactions.  It would do well to gauge potential problems before they started- especially considering Vaako had no way of really defending his lovers, let alone himself.  Not that he conveyed any weakness to those gathered in Necropolis, no, he was the picture of calm Commander they had learned to expect of him.

“You have two choices,” Riddick stated.  “You either get on board with me and the new campaign or you’re on your own.”

There was quiet murmuring through the crowd, and Riddick watched them all carefully, wondering who was going to take the first shot.  He was surprised when it was one of Alpha Team that stepped forward.  “Lord Marshal,” Thynne asked.  “What would we do under your campaign?”

Vaako answered, striding down the stairs.  “We will continue that which was set forth by Covu.  We will stay our path through this verse and _peacefully_ convert those willing to our cause.  Should they wish it, they can join the armada, or stay on their world.”

“What of the warriors then, Commander?” Saer asked.  “What is there left for us to do in this new vision?”

“A fair question,” he answered.  He clasped his hands behind his back as he paced back and forth in front of the stairs, looking out to address the crowd.  “We will not always encounter worlds of peace.  For this, we will need warriors to cleanse their taint from this verse so that others may thrive.  Though, you also have the choice to leave the fleet, settle on a world of your choosing.  Any planetside military would be all the greater to have Necromongers among them.”

“So you would allow us to leave the fleet, Lord Marshal?”  It was a woman who spoke up, a new convert given the robes.

“You wanna leave, you can,” he grunted.  “But that ain’t the choice you’re makin’ right now.  The first thing you gotta decide is if you’re fallin’ in line or fuckin’ off.”  Johns snickered at his mate’s choice of words, while Vaako rolled his eyes.

“Lord Marshal Riddick is giving you two cycles to make a decision.  You either will follow his campaign- and there will be more decisions for you to make in the future should that be your choice,” he nodded towards the convert pointedly.  “Or, you choose to ignore the word of your Lord and break away from the rest of the armada.”  He held up his hand to halt the dull roar of talk that had started.  “Should you choose the latter, you will be provided frigates and supplies enough to set you on your way.  But know that you will find no allegiance here.”

It was a firm warning, but it wouldn’t dissuade those that were tied too closely to the faith, instead of listening to the word of their Lord Marshal.

“Two cycles,” Riddick repeated.  “Have your decision sent to Command by then.  Dismissed!”  He growled the last order, having most of the Elite and civilians scurrying like rats.  He moved down to Vaako’s side, Johns doing the same.

The Lord Marshal motioned for Alpha Team and Vaako’s two token Commanders.  They had a meeting to attend to.  “The others know to come?” he asked Scales.  The Commander nodded.  “Good.”  He jerked his head to the side, and the trio took their leave, quickly flanked by their highly armed guard.  Given the state of things, Vaako thought their presence was probably a smart one.

Only time would tell what direction the Necromongers would take- but Vaako knew he would gladly follow wherever Riddick led.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Hellbells for joining the team to beta read for me (better late than never!).

“What a mess,” Scales commented as they entered the private meeting room.

“You can say that again,” Riddick grunted back.  He plopped into the chair at the head of the table, Johns taking the one at his left.  The chair at the right was left for Vaako, and the others started to find places to sit as well.  “You alright?” he asked his First, watching how stiffly he moved to his rightful place.

“I’ll survive,” he replied dryly.  His mask was still in place, and apparently his friends were having none of it.

“Cut the shit, Vaako,” Toal scolded.  “You’re among friends here.”

With a heavy sigh, Vaako nodded.  He visibly had to force himself into relaxing.  As his body slumped a bit into the chair, he laid his head back on the top to gaze at the ceiling.  “Can I have another shot yet?” he inquired.

“Nope,” Johns replied.  “Trust me.  I’m the expert on that shit.  Don’t need ya gettin’ addicted to dope.”

Riddick snorted, kicking his feet onto the table.  “Damn straight.”  He could still remember when he helped his mate through his withdrawals, slowly weaning him off the morphine he’d been addicted to for years- all thanks to him.  The tremors and pain of the withdrawal were nothing to the guilt Riddick still felt to ever having caused the situation to begin with.

They settled into silence for a bit, waiting on the rest of their guests to show.  Kaes ended up standing, leaning onto the table to look down towards Vaako.  “Commander,” he spoke up, voice firm.  “Why didn’t you tell us?”  The rest of Alpha nodded in agreement, looking towards their brother and friend.

Johns ended up replying instead.  “Riddick ordered him not to.  Only Scales and Toal knew, and then only a few hours ago.”

Kaes nodded, sitting down again.  “Sorry, Vaako,” he murmured, but the Commander in question just waved it away, not taking it to heart in the least.  After a moment he added, “I think I speak for all of Alpha when I say we’re with you Lord Marshal.”  All the other soldiers nodded.

“Good,” the Furyan replied.  “And it’s Riddick.  ‘Nough of the formal bullshit.”

“Heh,” Gough chuckled, kicking his feet up on the table too, “I could get used to this.”  Wind knocked his feet down, ignoring the grumbling of his teammate.

“Cocky much?” Ruggier inquired, a smirk on his face.

“Can’t help it.  Don’t hate ‘cause how awesome I am.”  There was laughter from their end of the conference table, Alpha starting to banter and horseplay as they normally did. 

Vaako picked his head up for that, smirking a bit at their behavior before shaking his head.  He leaned forward, laying his aching head on the table, groaning softly as his muscles adjusted around his wounds.  Riddick reached out a hand, running his finger through his ebony hair, which still had yet to return to its usual braids since he’d been hurt.  The Necro sighed contently then, the hint of a smile playing on his lips.

“Ugh, spare me the mush!” Saer threw out, not losing the headlock he had on Gough.  Vaako held up his hand, flicking his friend off.

“Just jealous,” Thynne retorted.  “Kaine totally blew you off the other day.”

Saer glared at him, and lost hold of Gough in the process.  “You can borrow one of my gals,” the sarcastic Alpha member told Saer.  “I’ve got three just begging to be my Dame.”  The glare only shifted Gough’s way next.

“If it’s meant to be,” Wind spoke up, leaning back casually observing his more rowdy teammates, “then Kaine will return your affections in due time.”

Johns, who had been watching everyone in amusement, smirked over at Toal knowingly.  The Commander returned it, looking across the table at Scales.  Kaes caught on to their conspiratory glances and asked, “Who all are we waiting on exactly?”

Riddick smirked.  “Commander Scalp Taker and a few others.”  Vaako’s own smirk didn’t help to ease the soldier’s growing suspicions.

There was a knock at the door and Riddick granted entrance.  When the Commander in question swept in, flanked by the others, Alpha Team immediately straightened up, all standing at attention.  “Apologies, Lord Marshal,” Scalp Taker spoke, coming inside.  “It took a bit longer than expected to locate all the men you requested.”  He bowed towards Riddick then, the Sub-Commanders with him following suit.

Vaako stood, mask back in place, greeting them, Scales and Toal doing the same.  “Sit, Vaako,” Riddick ordered gruffly.  “You need to rest.”  He noted the sour expression crossing the Necro’s face and added, “Don’t gimme that look.  You said we could trust ‘em, that means you should be able to relax ‘round them.  If you can’t, then they’ve got no business bein’ here.”

Sighing, Vaako nodded.  “I trust them,” he replied.  He allowed his usual Commander appearance to fade again.  “Have a seat.”  He looked to his team who were all standing there awkwardly.  “That means you too.”  They nodded, following orders easily.

As the newcomers moved to take the empty seats between the Commanders and Alpha Team, Vaako introduced them as he settled back down as well.  “You’re both familiar with Scalp Taker, with him is his Sub-Commander, Ion.  Sub-Commander Hurst serves under Scales on the _Gate_.  Sub-Commander Kaine is Toal’s eyes and ears on the _Lancer._ ”

Vaako tried hard not to smirk as he watched Kaine take the seat between Toal and Saer.  The Sub-Commander’s eyes flicked over to his Alpha squad member, but quickly turned his attention to the Lord Marshal. 

“Alright,” Riddick said, clapping his hands together and putting his feet back on the floor so he could stand.  “First thing’s first,” he looked to the newcomers, “ya in or out?”

“Myself and all my company will stay at your side, Lord Marshal,” Scalp Taker assured.  “Of that you’ve my word.  We know where our duty- and loyalties- lie.”  Ion nodded in agreement beside him.

“My troops are with you as well, Lord Marshal,” Kaine assured.

“As are mine, my Lord,” Hurst added.

Riddick nodded.  “Good.  Then next, cut the Lord Marshal shit.”  To the blank looks in return, he sighed.  “The rest of these bastards call me Riddick.  If you’re gonna stick around as my new council, ya better do the same.”

“Sir?” Kaes questioned, though it was directed to Vaako.

“You heard him,” the Commander replied.  “Riddick wants everyone here as his new council.  No more dealing with the Elite, nor the other Commanders.  He will of course hear grievances and concerns as always, and convene with the Commanders for strategy meetings, but otherwise, Riddick only wants those he can trust at his side.”

“And Alpha’s certainly earned our trust,” Johns threw in, kicking his feet up and leaning back in the chair.  “Toal and Scales have too, and Vaako assures us the rest of you are good, so we’ll take his word.”  He looked at the newcomers pointedly while adding, “So, don’t make ‘im regret stickin’ his neck out.”

Scalp Taker nodded.  “I would never do harm to Lord Vaako’s reputation.”

Riddick nodded, taking him at his word.  Vaako had spoken highly of him.  Between that, and what he and Johns had observed of him, they were willing to bet he’d make a good addition to this “dream team” of Vaako’s. 

Scalp Taker was a quiet Commander, but that didn’t mean he was a pushover.  He was observant and would see every angle given to him, deciding what was best.  He truly cared about the men serving under him.  The Commander may not have been as skilled at tactics as Vaako, but he was certainly capable of learning.  Outside Scales and Toal, he was one of the top-ranked senior Commanders, and it showed.

Looking at Vaako, Riddick gestured to everyone assembled.  The Necro sighed, rolling his eyes.  He tried to stand to address them, only to have Riddick hold his shoulder to keep him sitting.  An even heavier sigh escaped his lips, but he got the hint and remained seated.  “Comments and concerns about the new direction of the campaign,” he said.  “Speak them now.  Everything on the table.”

“I think we’ll see a sizeable split,” Scales replied.  “The Elite are likely to disappear entirely.”

“No loss there,” Johns interjected.

Scales smirked, but continued.  “The civilian teams are more likely to stay on, as not much will change for them.  Though, I would imagine there will be those who would wish to go planetside should the opportunity arise.  The warriors… I would have initially projected to lose at least half our numbers, but Vaako’s promise of continued battle will be enough to sway those floundering into staying.  Again, the prospect that they can leave later should they want is reason enough to stay.”

“25 percent,” Toal said.  “I say that’s our best case scenario on the amount of personnel we lose.”

“Worst case?” Johns inquired.

“Half,” Vaako answered, nodding his head.

Riddick snorted.  “I don’t care if all the rest wanna jump into a black hole.  They wanna keep goin’ the old way, they can fuck off.”  He plopped down on his chair.

“Depleting our reserve supplies, giving them ships,” Scalp Taker spoke up.  “It would be such a waste, Lord- Riddick,” he corrected himself.

The Furyan smirked.  “Might’ve exaggerated a bit.”

“Oh, they’ll get their ships,” Johns said.  “’Cept they’ll be the shittiest rust buckets we’ve got- the worst of the fleet that should’ve been laid to rest in a boneyard somewhere already.  And the supplies, well…”  He grinned over at Vaako, having particularly liked the Necro’s plan he came up with in those regards.

“It will all be a show.  Crates laden with scrap.  We’ll have a few with real goods we can open to show them, but the others…”

“A Trojan Horse,” Wind spoke up, cracking a sideways grin at his Commander.  “I do like the way you think.”

Riddick raised a brow, not understanding the reference.  Vaako nodded though.  “Exactly.”

“Fill the rest of us in, bookworm,” Ruggier threw to Wind.

Vaako was the one to answer.  “It will all be a smoke screen.  As soon as they are clear, the armada will blow them from the skies.”  Those that weren’t involved with the original meeting were taken aback.  “I did warn they would find no allegiance here,” he explained, a slight smirk playing on his lips.  “An enemy fleet would be a serious security risk to the armada.”

“Commander,” Gough spoke up in mock seriousness.  “I think I love you.”  Alpha Team started to snicker at his comment, and then Toal and Scales joined in.  Soon, they were all laughing- save for Scalp Taker and the Sub-Commanders who still did not know what to make of them in such a casual setting.  Even Johns and Vaako chuckled, while Riddick simply smirked and shook his head.

“Anymore concerns?” Riddick asked once they had all calmed down.

Ion nodded.  “What of the Purifications?”  The soft-spoken Sub-Commander reminded Vaako a lot of Wind.

“When this shit is over, whatever Purifiers are left can learn the right way to do things,” he replied.

Vaako frowned.  “We have no way to know what the Purifiers will think of Riddick’s revelations.  However, he was given the proper Rite of Purification instructions by the Guardians of Underverse.”  He looked around to the other Necros present.  “There is a small chance that having a proper Purification can reverse some of the damage done, but we have no way to know.”

It was quiet for a while, all the Necromongers lost to the thought of their stolen lives.  Eventually, Kaine broke the reverence.  “Where do you plan to take the armada now?”

“Furya,” Riddick answered.

“We will of course have a few stops along the way,” Vaako added.  They would have to travel through a couple different systems to get to the dead planet.  “We will have to convene to go over planetary intelligence to determine whether they will be a place to port and have peaceful relations, or if it is to be a place to let our troops… take out the trash?”  He looked to Johns to make sure the phrase was correct.

“You’re gettin’ there,” he assured with a smirk.

“Shall I inform the Navigation crew?” Toal offered.

Vaako nodded.  “Once you know the exact systems we will pass through, I would like you, Scales, and Scalp to look at initial data and decide what our course of action should be.”  The Commanders all nodded.  “We can then schedule a meeting to discuss political strategy, or invasion plans… whichever is needed.”

“Understood,” Scalp Taker replied.

Hurst looked to his superior then.  “What of us, Commander?”  Scales differed to Vaako, who then differed to the Lord Marshal.

Riddick shrugged.  “The rest of ya stick with your normal duties.  Your Commanders will get ahold of you if we need ya.”  He looked around, making sure everyone understood.  “If that’s it, then we’re goin’ back to our rooms.  Vaako needs to rest.”

“Riddick,” he groaned softly, wanting to berate him.

“No arguing,” Johns told him.  “It’s been a long day, and yer still healin’.”

Vaako nodded, knowing there was no point in saying otherwise.  As he stood, he looked to his team.  “Kaes, I want you to continue in your guard rotation.”  He looked between his two best friends.  “Would you two mind bunking together for a couple days?”

“He snores,” Scales deadpanned, by way of answering.

Vaako snorted.  “I do not have enough people to post double guards outside all of your doors.  As Commanders known to be in league with the Lord Marshal, you will all be in danger until the… non-faithful leave.”

“Nice way of saying the assholes,” Johns threw in.

“I will be fine, Commander,” Scalp Taker assured.  “You should keep your team well rested to post at the Lord Marshal’s door.  It will be _you_ they will be interested in, not us.”

“Not until the three of you are dead,” Toal corrected, making the other two Commanders nod.

“Lucky we don’t die easy,” Riddick answered, grinning in that feral way that gave people pause.

“Indeed, Lord Riddick,” Scalp Taker offered.  The Furyan managed to let the _Lord_ part of that go- as long as he was using his name.  As they said, “one step at a time.”

“Very well,” Vaako conceded.  “If you are sure.”

“Should you need additional personnel, Commander,” Kaine offered, “Kaes can call on myself and my team at any time.  Alpha should not have to shoulder this burden alone.”

Kaes nodded.  “We’d appreciate that.  After this week, we’re all starting to feel it.”

“We can sub in six hour shifts if it would help.”

“Alright.  For now, Thynne, Ruggier, you two escort them back and take first watch.  Kaine and I will figure out the rest of the schedule.  The rest of you go sleep.”

Everyone said their farewells, and the two Alpha members stepped up to follow as they’d been told.  Vaako smirked as he caught Saer giving Kaine a hesitant look before joining the others headed to the barracks.  Apparently it didn’t get passed Kaes either, because his team leader had an evil glint in his eye.  Vaako shook his head, having a feeling what Saer would be in for later when his own shift arrived.

As they walked through the halls, Riddick wrapped his arm around Vaako’s waist, willing the Necro to lean on him as needed.  He’d never admit to it, but Vaako was grateful.  He noticed how much his energy was starting to drain.  A nap sounded so good right about then.

As Thynne moved to walk by them, Johns grabbed ahold of Ruggier’s arm and dropped them back from the others a little bit.  When the Necro gave him a questioning look, the merc cut right to the chase.  “So, when ya gonna tell ‘im how you feel?”

Ruggier blushed bright red at such bluntness.  “Who told you?”  Johns gave him a pointed look and the Necro sighed.  “That obvious, huh?”

“Yup.  ‘Cept to him.  Vaako’s the same damn way.  Word to the wise… just fuckin’ tell ‘im already.  Don’t do ya any good if he’s clueless.”

“But if he doesn’t feel the same…  I could ruin Alpha Team.”

“If ya don’t say anything, then you’ll never know how he feels,” Johns retorted.  They had reached the Lord Marshal’s chambers and he looked at the Necro dead in the eye before following his lovers inside.  “Think ‘bout it.”

As the door shut, Ruggier looked over at Thynne.  The other soldier leaned against the wall, rifle held lazily across his chest, pointing down at a diagonal.  He was the picture of calm and pure confidence.  He’d always been that way, and Ruggier had admired his bold behavior from the very start.

Ruggier swallowed the lump in his throat.  He should have been posting himself at the other side of the door.  The life of the Lord Marshal, his mate, and his consort- Ruggier’s Commander no less- was quite possibly in their hands, and there he was acting like some common breeder.  His brows furrowed and he looked at his boots.  He couldn’t seriously be considering…

“Rugg?  You ok?” Thynne asked.  When he looked up, the other Necro was gazing at him in concern.

“Yeah, fine,” he replied, forcing himself to nod.

“No you’re not.  What’s up?”

 _Damn him,_ Ruggier thought.  _He can read me like a book, save for how I feel ‘bout him.  How is this fair?_ Aloud he explained, “Just something Johns said I should do.”

“What’s that?”

Before he could talk himself out of it, Ruggier closed the space between them, pushing Thynne against the wall.  “This,” he whispered, right before placing a heavy kiss on the other man’s lips.  It didn’t last long, and when he pulled away Ruggier moved immediately to the other side of the door, taking up his post.

It was silent for almost a full minute, and Ruggier didn’t dare to look over at him.  Then, Thynne’s voice broke the stillness in the hall.  “I love you too, Rugg.”  The Necro smiled to himself, nodding.  When their shift was done, he would see that they made up for lost time.

* * *

“Think he’ll bite?” Riddick inquired of his mate when they got inside.  Johns smirked- it would figure Riddick had managed to overhear them.

“Dunno,” the blonde admitted.  “Guess we’ll find out.”

“I don’t even want to know,” Vaako put in.  He spotted the table of food and hummed.  “I’m so hungry, but I don’t know that I would be able to stay awake that long.”  He just felt completely wiped.

Johns nudged him towards the table.  “Eat.  We’ll carry you to bed if we need to.”  He smirked at Vaako’s attempt at giving him the stink eye.  “No arguing,” he repeated Riddick’s earlier sentiment, tugging his arm to bring him to the table.  The bondmates took a seat on either side of him, and they all dug in hungrily.

“Riddick,” Vaako ventured.  He hesitated, knowing he shouldn’t start this conversation now - it was stupid.  He was tired, hungry, and he was growing increasingly frustrated as there was one revelation after another.

Riddick and Johns shared a look, wondering what Vaako was struggling with.  They wanted him to be free to ask anything of them.  Johns, as it so often was, was the one to ask.  “What is it?”

Vaako chewed on his lower lip for a moment.  He glanced at Johns before looking over at Riddick.  “Why didn’t you make the claim at the ceremony?”  He hated the way it sounded- how it made him seem so insecure- and he hated the feelings of doubt creeping up inside him even more.

“Wasn’t the right time,” Riddick answered easily, biting into an apple.

The Commander furrowed his brows.  “I don’t understand,” he admitted.  He glanced at Johns again, finding that the man was watching him intently.  “You said nothing to your new council either.”

“Pretty sure they don’t need to be told somethin’ like that,” Johns replied.  “They already know the three of us are together.”  He shrugged.  “So, what’s the point?”

Vaako scowled at him.  “Its proper procedure,” he ground out.  He had inadvertently slipped into his role as a First Among, his face going to stone, eyes sharp, commanding obedience with his very presence and tone of voice.  It was a shame that neither of the men with him were affected by it.

“‘Cause I’ve done anythin’ by the book since I’ve been here?” Riddick retorted.  As Vaako went to open his mouth to argue, Riddick scowled.  “What’s this really about, Vaako?”

The Necro snorted at that, looking away.  “Perhaps I just want _something_ to remain the same,” he replied.  “Everything else is changing.  Can you blame me for wanting procedures to be followed where it still can be done?”

Johns sighed, butting his chair up against Vaako’s so he could snuggle up against him.  He laid his chin on top of the Necro’s shoulder.  “Just relax,” he whispered.  “No need to get all worked up about it.”

Vaako attempted to ignore the body against him, trying to stay in his stoic role as a Commander.  It was hard though, feeling Johns’ body heat and wishing to just go to sleep.  He was practically dead on his feet and his injuries were starting to ache.  It was just his luck too that the bondmates seemed to pick up on the fact he was breaking down.

“Told ya it wasn’t the right time,” Riddick repeated.

The Necro scowled at him, the pain he was feeling causing him to bite out a retort.  “And when _is_ the ‘right time’ to claim Johns as your mate and myself as your consort?”

“We don’t want you as a consort, Vaako,” Riddick spoke in all seriousness. 

The Necro couldn’t help it, his jaw went slack.  His eyes drooped, and he searched for words as he felt a heaviness in his chest.  They didn’t want him… 

Before he could truly start to freak out though, Riddick slid something over the tabletop that he automatically slapped his hand down on to stop.  “We want you as a mate,” the Furyan said.

Vaako’s head popped up, looking at Riddick in surprise.  The Furyan was smiling softly at him, and as he looked over to Johns, he found the merc doing the same.  The Necro furrowed his brows, looking down at his hand.  He slowly lifted it away, finding a necklace and pendant that matched their bonding necklaces perfectly.

“I…”  Vaako had no idea what to say.  The necklace itself was braided black leather, with two wolf heads at the end that held onto the pendant in their jaws.  The symbol, it was a circle with two curved thorns inside, made of black tungsten.  “What does it mean?” he found himself asking, fingers brushing the cool metal.

He could feel Johns smiling into the side of his neck.  “The beginning of a bond,” he answered.

Vaako nodded, and after a moment a smile crossed his face.  “I will always be yours,” he whispered.  Johns wrapped his arms around Vaako’s waist then, and Riddick moved closer to do the same.  Both men nuzzled into his neck, his hair, rubbing their faces against his like large felines would do.  He even swore he heard the Furyan purr.

Lost in the sensations, one hand came up, fingers threading into blonde locks, the other latched onto Riddick’s leather cuirass.  Vaako couldn’t believe they wanted him as more than simply a consort, but as an equal, a mate.  He felt the leather settle around his neck, clasping into place, and he smiled.

He belonged.


	18. Chapter 18

The night wasn’t what Riddick and Johns would have ideally wanted when celebrating with Vaako.  With their newest mate hurt though, they weren’t taking any chances.  Vaako was pretty content in his own right though.  Then again, who wouldn’t be in his position?

Waking up between the pair, Vaako chuckled softly, shaking his head.  They were both curled up around him, pressed in close, yet subconsciously aware of the areas that pained him and avoided them, even in sleep.  He was propped up slightly on some pillows, and as he pushed his way up to sit he felt the shifting of the pendant on his skin.

The cool metal sensation made him smile.  He reached down, holding it up in his palm to look at it.  _The beginning of a bond_.  “Mates…”  He glanced at the two still sleeping men. 

Thinking on it, he was curious as to how there could be _three_ of them in such a union.  Polyamory, even among Necromongers, wasn’t unheard of.  However, he’d always thought what the pair shared was something… different.  His people usually used marriage bonds as political and sexual partnerships, nothing more, nothing less. 

Whereas, Riddick and Johns were lovers, companions, partners in all thing.  They would die for each other, and face any insurmountable odds with the other at their side.  It was a bonding of their very souls, and Vaako had recognized that soon after he began sharing their bed.

How it was then that a third partner could fill that in- especially with all the years the pair already had between them- was hard to fathom.  All he had to go on was his own feelings in the matter.  He knew the depth of love he held for them, that he would fight for them, even die for them.  In that, he supposed they were indeed equals.

Perhaps there needed to be no explanation- no logical one at least.  No, Vaako would just have to accept that not everything could be so easily ordered.  It just _was._

He was interrupted in his thought process by a hand whapping him in the face.  “You’re thinking too loudly,” Johns muttered, wiggling so he was on his stomach.  He yawned, looking up at Vaako as he propped himself on his forearms.  He then gave him a sleepy smile that the Commander couldn’t help but return.

“Sorry,” Vaako remarked.  “I will try to keep it down.”  He had attempted to respond with a straight face but failed.  The bondmates had simply been too much of a bad influence on him.  “Hmm, I suppose that includes me now…” he mused, though he hadn’t realized he had spoken aloud until Johns replied.

“What does?”  The merc stretched out, rolling onto his back towards the edge of the bed.

“Bondmates,” he replied simply, drawing a smile to Johns’ face.

“Yup, that includes you, Pretty Boy.”

Vaako huffed at the nickname, despite his actual like of it.  It had indeed grown on him, much as Johns’ behavior had.  Riddick had been far easier to adjust to, what with his calmer demeanor.  “Blondie,” he eventually threw out, enjoying the scoff it caused.

“Need help?” Johns inquired, ignoring the dig further.  He swung his legs out of bed, glancing at Vaako over his shoulder.

Shaking his head, the Necro replied, “I can manage now that you’re out of the way.”  He was moving much better since Riddick had returned from the Underverse- perhaps some of his Lord’s new powers had something to do with it?- but even so he did _not_ feel like clambering overtop his mates to try and get up.

As he tailed Johns into the bathroom- very much used to the morning routine they had developed, maneuvering around the other- the thought struck him.  “Riddick has not told us what gifts he received from the Underverse.”  He paused.  “Outside of the correction to his eyes.”

Johns shrugged.  “I’ve been kindda curious myself, but it seemed the least of our worries.”  Vaako couldn’t help but nod at that.  As Johns set about shaving, the Necro turned the shower on.  “Besides the soul stealing and freaky fast moving, what else does the Lord Marshal get?”

The Necro shrugged, starting to undress.  “It is hard to say.  I don’t believe any of the Lord Marshals have ever fully disclosed their powers.  It has been speculated that not all are affected in the same way either.”  He carefully unwrapped the binding around his wrist, flexing his hand.  “In fact, Riddick himself may not know.”

Finished shaving, he felt Johns come up behind him, automatically working at the bindings around his chest.  “Makes sense.  Would be why he ain’t told us what’s up.”  Vaako nodded in agreement.  They both knew that Riddick wouldn’t hide anything from them.  If it truly was a mystery, then they would work on it, together.

Vaako thanked the blonde for his help with a kiss on the cheek before slipping into the shower.  Johns wasn’t far behind.  The hot water from the large rain showerhead felt good on his muscles.  Most of the major pain was gone, leaving aches that were washed away with the heat.

The pair carried on with their morning routine, helping each other wash as much as they washed themselves.  Not that Johns was going to complain when his newest mate was rubbing shampoo into his scalp- the man had magic fingers, and he didn’t mind saying it.  Vaako only smirked, nuzzling at the base of his neck.

The shower door opened and Riddick slid inside, smirking at the pair.  “You up before me?” he asked of Johns.  “Now that’s different.”  Johns threw a couple mild curses at him, but accepted the kiss that was placed on his lips all the same.  Vaako leaned in as Riddick grabbed his chin, receiving his own kiss.

“Yeah, well Vaako’s a horrible influence,” Johns defended, as said man was rinsing the shampoo from his long hair.  “Kept gettin’ up, tryin’ to do shit on his own.”  The Necro only shrugged, attempting to look innocent, which caused Riddick to chuckle.

“Mmhmm,” the Furyan rumbled, body laying flush behind the blonde’s, “keep tellin’ yourself that, mate.”  Riddick reached a hand out, fingers running along the pair of injured ribs on Vaako.  “How they feel?”

“Well, I’m not going to be leading an invasion any time soon, but I think I can do most of my usual duties without concern.”

Riddick was satisfied with that.  He could only imagine his First was going a bit stir crazy with being laid up.  Not that he needed to rush back into things anytime soon.  He also wouldn’t be alone.  They were all in this together, and they had allies behind them as well.  The changes wouldn’t be easy-going, but they would be made all the less stressful with their help.

Surprisingly the first to finish up, Vaako excused himself from the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist before using another to start drying his hair.  He twisted it around in the towel, letting it rest on his shoulder to soak up more of the water while he shaved.

Johns was once again right behind him, mimicking the Necro’s actions.  When his own hair was somewhat dry, he took hold of Vaako’s, unwrapping it so he could try and dry it better.  The Necro smiled slightly at him in thanks.

The newest member to their now routine slinked out of the shower.  Riddick had always done things fast- Slam life ingrained into him.  Whether it was washing, eating, fucking, it was to be done quickly to avoid being caught off guard or to have something stolen away from you.  At least Johns had been able to cure him of two of those habits- the bathing didn’t really much matter, if anything that meant more time for his hands to be on said merc.

He gazed at Vaako, watching him take a small strand of hair from Johns’ ministrations and start to braid it.  “Leave it down,” Riddick mentioned.  Green eyes looked up, meeting his gaze in the mirror’s reflection.  “It looks nice.”

“That may be, but it is a bitch when fighting.”

Riddick had to smirk at the Necro’s crassness- it was still so unusual to his character.  “Well, like you said… ain’t gonna be fightin’ anytime soon.”  He twirled some of the hair around his finger then.  “You can start braidin’ it again when we do.”

“Reasonable enough,” he replied, undoing the singular braid.  He noticed Johns was smiling softly as well, carding his fingers through ebony locks.  “The both of you have far too much interest in my hair.” 

“Personally, I just think Riddick’s jealous of it,” Johns quipped, going over to the storage unit that contained the medical supplies.  The Furyan had no response for that, simply grunting.  Vaako moved away from the sink to allow Riddick his turn at shaving while the merc reapplied the bindings on his chest.

Watching Johns work, Riddick inquired, “How much longer you gotta keep those on?”

Vaako shrugged.  “Until the medical team clears me.  Their estimation was for about a week.  By then the tissue will no longer be inflamed and the ribs will have started to mend.  I should be cleared for light duty then as well.  Any further healing will happen naturally on its own.  Even with our increased healing abilities though, it may be about a month- total- before they are completely back to normal.”

“Will be a week tomorrow,” Riddick replied, knowing the attack had occurred the day after he had left.  “We’ll get ‘em to look ya over after all the crap is done with.”

Vaako wasn’t about to complain about that plan.  As Johns started wrapping his wrist, he inquired, “What are the plans for today?”

“Nothin’,” the Lord Marshal answered.  “Just stayin’ in for the day.”

“You know that I really should be going around the Basilica, speaking with the civilians, soldiers, and other Commanders about any concerns they may have.”

Johns smirked at that.  “Not the Elite?” he teased.  Vaako snorted in response.  He was in agreement with Riddick’s assessment that they could all fall into the nearest sun for all he was concerned of them.

“That’s what we got people for,” Riddick replied.  “Any a our guys need us, they know where to find us.”

Vaako couldn’t argue with that in the least, which was the sad part.  He sighed, feigning exasperation.  “Bad influences, the both of you.”

Riddick and Johns only smirked, pulling him in close.  The Furyan nuzzled into his neck and the merc rubbed their cheeks together.  Vaako only sighed in contentment, holding them both.

 _Yes, bad influences indeed._ He wouldn’t complain in the least.

* * *

They were finished with breakfast and lazing around when there was a knock on the door.  None of them wanted to leave the comfort of the lounge- and disentangling themselves from the other would have been a feat anyway. 

Riddick in the middle- his other mates still watchful after his absence as though he would disappear at any moment- had one of Vaako’s legs draped over his lap as the Necro leaned back against the corner of the couch, while Johns had his head on the Furyan’s shoulder, nuzzled into his neck while holding onto said leg.  For his part though, Riddick had his arm wrapped around the blonde’s waist, the other hand resting on Vaako’s hip.

“Come in!” Riddick barked, knowing the guards on duty wouldn’t be letting anyone in that didn’t have prior authorization.  Sure enough, Kaes walked in.

“Lord Marshal…” he began, but the Furyan clucked his tongue.  “Lord Riddick,” he corrected, and said man took the small win and didn’t complain.  He would get all these Necros to lighten up yet.  Though if Vaako were anything to go by, he had his work cut out for him.  Plus he would likely never get them to be casual outside of a private setting- even Vaako kept up his “Lord Marshal” routine in public.

The squad leader glanced back towards the door, and then over at the trio.  “It’s the Elemental.  She wants to speak with you.”

Riddick smirked.  He had wondered how long it would take Breezy to come hunt him down.  Vaako was frowning, clearly torn with the idea of seeing the woman just then.  Johns simply shrugged, not really caring either way.  “Let ‘er in.”

Kaes bowed his head, doing just that.  As Aereon brushed passed him into the room, he asked, “Shall I stay Lord Marshal?”

Johns was the one to answer though.  “I think we’ll be fine Kaes,” he replied, the corner of his lips turned up.

When Kaes left, Vaako set the datapad down that he had been reading.  He had been rather surprised when his mates had stopped their casual discussion to not only inquire of what he was so focused on, but then asked if he would read aloud to them.  It was weird to be discussing ancient histories with anyone outside of Wind- or the Elemental.  Their open curiosity though was heartwarming.

“Lord Marshal,” she greeted.  She glanced between Johns and Vaako before asking, “And what am I to call them now I wonder?  You did not say at your coronation.”

“Nope, I didn’t,” he replied simply.  Nor would he.  Sure, he hadn’t announced it because they hadn’t had a chance to ask Vaako to be their mate yet.  Even _had_ the new bonding necklace been ready in time to have asked him before entering the Threshold, Riddick still wouldn’t have said.  The pair didn’t need to be in anymore danger over the next couple days than they would be already.

Aereon seemed a bit put-off by that, not that Riddick could find himself to care.  He still didn’t know what her real agenda was, especially not after what he was told in the Underverse.  “So, Breezy.  I’m guessin’ this ain’t a social call, so what is it?”

Her lips pursed into a thin line.  “I wish to learn more about your trip to the Underverse.  To know if what you said was true.”

“It was,” Riddick replied simply, leaning further back into the cushions, which caused Johns to sink more against him.

“But that was not _everything_ that happened there,” she suspected.  “I want to know the rest.”

Riddick smirked.  “This part of your ‘documentation of Necromonger society?’” he quoted her reasons for wanting to stay with the armada in the first place.  “’Preserving history?’  Or just personal curiosity?”

“Both,” she replied honestly.

The Furyan gestured for her to sit on one of the chairs.  He had already decided just what he would tell her with his mates’ help.  So there wasn’t anything to think about, he simply just had to fill in the gaps he had left out while talking to the Legion Vast.  It wasn’t exactly much, though the bombshell regarding the identity of the “guardians” of their verse was one such topic.

When he admitted as much to Aereon, he watched her closely, knowing his mates were doing the same.  She had been listening intently, the same expression on her face Vaako would get when he was able to learn something new from one of his books or datapads.  After _that_ however, she was genuinely stunned.

“This is… Well, I would have never suspected such a thing,” she finally managed to answer.  “I mean, the Elementals calculated that the Underverse was most likely another dimension or a parallel universe- one of possibly many.  But this…”

She rose from her chair, walking away before turning to pace back.  Repeating the motion, she continued, “I suppose that does explain some things though.  Elements of our very nature.  The innate abilities in us all for calculation and want of knowledge.”  She paused then, looking at Riddick.  “Our urge for balance.”

Aereon stood there for a moment, before coming to a conclusion.  “The College of Quintessa will want to hear of this.  There will be so much to study, so much more to contemplate.”  Like a light going off in her head, she spoke more to herself than any of them, “I must set up a transmission with them at once.”

Riddick held up his hand.  “Hold on there Breezy.  Ain’t none of the info gettin’ out till after all the commotion has died down, understand?”

She sighed, but nodded, clearly seeing the logic in his caution.  “I would like to return in person if at all possible.  Should we come across a planet that could provide transport near my home system...”

The Lord Marshal nodded.  “Ain’t like we’re keepin’ ya here.”

Vaako tilted his head, looking at her curiously.  “I am surprised you do not wish to continue your studies here,” he commented.  “Surely such a monumental change to the Necromonger campaign would be of historical interest to Quintessa.”

Aereon smiled at him then.  “Of course it is, Lord Vaako.  But you forget, I still have _you_ here.”  She smiled even wider then.  “I trust you will keep me informed until such time as I can return?”

The Necro chuckled softly- he really shouldn’t have been surprised.  All the same, he nodded.  “I will do my best Aereon.  Though I doubt my notes will be as thorough as your own.”

“This is very true, Commander.  Though at any rate, I will still be with you awhile longer.  I suspect tomorrow will be a day of days.”

The comment harkened back to one his Dame had made, and as the Elemental took her leave, Vaako was left wondering if she had known of it.  If so… what did that mean for him and his new mates?

* * *

When it was drawing close to shift change, Kaes came back inside.  He was giving the daily report to his Commander- to Vaako, because Riddick and Johns were still rather useless when it came to running the armada.  If it didn’t have to do with killing, then they really weren’t that interested.  Vaako was still First Among though, and as such it was all part of the job.

The door shoved its way open, and all eyes turned to find Saer striding in, ignoring Gough as he yelled at him for simply barging in.  “Seriously?” Kaes inquired when he stopped in front of him seething.

“You have a lot of fucking nerve!” Saer spat.  Despite being the squad leader, Kaes and he were still the same rank and as such, Saer often shared in his friend’s duties.  However, this time, Kaes had left him completely in the dark.  Not that it would have been a problem, had he not hit a sensitive spot.  “You crossed the line!”

Kaes replied dryly, “Kind of like you?  Barging into the Lord Marshal’s quarters and just going off?”

Saer seemed to remember himself, looking around to find his Lord, Johns, and Vaako all staring at him.  “Apologies, Lord Marshal,” he murmured, though his eyes were on fire when they landed on Kaes again.

“What’s the issue Saer?” Riddick asked, lying stretched out on the couch with his head in Johns’ lap.

The Necro grit his teeth, glaring daggers at his squadmate.  “This bastard partnered me with Kaine for the next shift!”  Vaako scowled at Kaes, who at least at the good sense to look sorry about it under such an intense gaze. 

Johns was the one who spoke up.  “Thought you liked ‘im.  Shouldn’t really be a problem then.”

“Save for the fact where he threw my request to court him in my face!”  Saer rounded on Kaes then.  “I can’t believe you!  How you could betray my trust is beyond me!  After all we’ve gone through together, and you pull something like this?!”

“Saer,” his comrade replied, “I really didn’t mean anything by it.  It was just a little tease, that’s all.”  Saer snorted.  “Honest.  I’m sorry.  I didn’t realize things had gone so far with Kaine.  I thought it was just flirting.”  Saer deflated then, shaking his head as his gaze fell to the floor.

Vaako sighed.  “As though there is not enough drama to be had around the Basilica as of late…”  He shook his head.  “Saer, you will have to deal with it.  You’re a Necromonger soldier, I’m sure you will survive.  As for you,” he looked to Kaes, “don’t pull something like that again.  Are we clear?” he asked, looking between the pair.

“Yes, Commander,” they replied together.

“Good.  Dismissed,” he told Saer.  When the soldier had gone, he looked to Kaes.

“Kaine said nothing about it when I made the suggestion,” he mentioned.

“Forget it,” Vaako replied, sighing again.  “What’s done is done.  They will have to work it out amongst themselves.  If they cannot, well…”  Vaako didn’t want to have to take disciplinary matters against either man.  He waved the datapad in his hand.  “If this is all the reports, I’ll read them over later.”

When Kaes left, Vaako looked over to his two mates with an exasperated expression on his face.  “Is there something in the water I should know about?”  The pair just raised a brow each, looking at him curiously.  “Suddenly, my squad is filled with issues of a romantic nature.  This simply did _not_ happen on its own.”

Johns shrugged innocently, not about to admit he had a personal influence on Ruggier and Thynne’s new relationship status- which Kaes had so kindly updated them on.  “Could be they see how happy you’ve been, and now they just want some of that for themselves.”

The Necro walked over to join them, Riddick shifting onto his side so Vaako could take a seat at his hip.  “Were that to be so, I get the feeling there is more to it than that.”

Riddick smiled up at him, fingers playing with his raven hair.  “Who cares?  Let ‘em have their fun.  I know I plan to.”

* * *

With the frigates and couple cruisers loaded with all the Necromongers that wanted to leave the fleet behind to continue the old path making their way from the armada, Vaako looked out on all those that remained.  As expected, most that left were members of the Elite, though there were still quite a good number of soldiers and even some civilians that went with them. 

Still, it wasn’t a heavy loss- according to the techs at Command it was forty-two percent of the fleet, with only half that being non-Elite.  They had more than enough to continue on the campaign, and those left would swear fealty to Riddick and the _true_ Necromonger Way. 

Vaako stepped forward, a hush falling over the crowd gathered in the Necropolis.  He figured about everyone left on the flagship had found a way to crowd in there.

“I look to you all now,” the Commander spoke, knowing that every remaining ship in the armada was able to hear him, “and I know that we are stronger for the so-called ‘loss’ of those who have just abandoned us.  They claim to be ‘faithful,’ but their only ‘faith’ falls to themselves.  To greed.  To power.

“To remain here means to forgo the past and make way for a bright future for us all.  We shall all see the Underverse in due time, just as we were promised.  But we will now do so on our own terms.”

Vaako watched the monitors as the defecting ships continued to list further into space, heading back towards the Threshold where they planned to send one of their own across to become a “true Lord Marshal.”  They were still too close to the remaining armada.

“There will be many decisions for us all to make in the near future.  Whether you shall stay aboard the fleet, or decide to settle on a planet we visit, that will all be up to you.  However, until such time you leave this armada and so long as you choose to stay, you are agreeing to follow the Lord Marshal and those in command, just as you have always done.”

He paused a moment, looking around the room.  “What say you?”

Without hesitation, the entire hall and those listening on the other ships proclaimed the creed, “Obedience without question.  Loyalty till Underverse come.”

Riddick stood, walking to the edge of the stairs.  Vaako and Johns automatically placed themselves at his side.  “Lemme make this short and sweet,” Riddick spoke.  He gestured towards the Commanders and Alpha Team to step forward.  “This here’s my new council.  And these two here,” he gestured to his lovers, “are my mates.”

A low murmuring traveled through the crowd, but Riddick’s deep graveled voice silenced them.  “Which means you _will_ treat them all with the respect they deserve or you will answer to me.”

“And me,” Johns added coldly, and no one present needed to be reminded what the ex-merc was capable of after the torture put on display in that very hall.

“As well as myself,” Vaako concluded, his normal mask of calm plastered on his face, the same look that no one in the fleet would dare to question- save for his mates, best friends, and that crazy pack of miscreants known as Alpha Team.

“Perhaps,” Scales spoke up, “the Lord Marshal should clarify what is meant by ‘mates.’  It is a new term for us my Lord.”  Vaako narrowed his eyes slightly.  He and Toal did not seem surprised by the announcement, which meant they were hiding something.

Riddick smirked.  “They’re my partners and equals in every sense of the word.”  He didn’t think he needed to elaborate any further on that.

“As you say, my Lord,” Scales replied, glancing over his shoulder as he raised his voice.  “We are yours to command, and we swear fealty to you, and your mates, until Underverse come.”  With that, Scales took a knee, bowing before them, the entire council at his heels.

It rippled through those in the Necropolis, and Vaako found himself looking out in surprise.  They were only supposed to take that oath to the Lord Marshal himself.  Yet, here they were, pledging to follow Johns and Vaako as well.  It was surreal.

Vaako caught sight of the Elemental from the corner of his eye, noting the smirk on her face.  _“It will be a day of days.”_   His former Dame had said that, speaking of how he would become Lord Marshal.  Now, here he was… not the Lord Marshal, but then, at Riddick’s word he practically was.

Riddick had shown without any doubt, that what the three of them shared was much more than a bed.  It was even more than being looked upon as equals by their people.  They were one- mind, body, and soul.  Vaako smiled softly over at his mates, finding they were smiling right back.


	19. Chapter 19

The meeting wasn’t over with just yet, and as everyone in Necropolis rose, Vaako looked to the viewing screen.  Satisfied the ships that were leaving were a safe distance away he looked back at Riddick and nodded.

“Vaako,” Riddick spoke loud enough so that everyone could hear him.  “What are those ships I’m lookin’ at on the scanners?”

“Looks to be an enemy fleet, Lord Marshal.”  Vaako smirked.  “They appear to be armed as well.”

“Interesting.”  The bondmates could see the confused looks from everyone present- save for the council, and they were trying to hide their amusement.  “What is the standard procedure when encountering an enemy force, Vaako?”

“Engagement and annihilation,” he answered easily.

The grin on Riddick’s face was purely feral.  “All attack vessels, fire on the enemy fleet.” 

For a moment, Vaako feared that the order would go unheeded.  However, as one skilled unit, the Captains of the various warships moved to firing range and opened up on the ex-Necromonger fleet.  The crumbling frigates were no match for the heavy blast canons and one after the other blew up, filing the monitors with stunning color.

“Beautiful,” Riddick murmured, and his mates nodded in agreement.

When it was over, the warships moving back into formation with the armada, Johns looked around.  He had expected to see outrage, confusion, discontent, anything except for what he saw.  Most looked towards Riddick with approval, some outright beamed.  The soldiers in the room even gave a battle cry of victory.

Vaako chuckled lightly at the blonde’s stunned expression.  “I told you,” he said.  “True Necromongers understand war.  It has been our whole lives.  It was a justified slaying, and they know it.”

Riddick didn’t have to tell the Necros anything more- it was a lesson, and they knew it.  Had anyone thought to stay behind and cause discourse within the ranks, they would be met with fierce- and merciless- resistance. 

“Back to your normal duties,” Vaako told everyone.  “Expect new orders from your commanding officers or your court representatives over the course of the coming days.”

“Dismissed!” Riddick barked, knowing it would send them all scrambling.  It worked like a charm, though it didn’t affect his council, who stood there no doubt waiting for their own orders or to speak with him about things.  “What the hell do ya want?” he grumbled, though the majority knew well enough by then that it wasn’t personal, and simply Riddick’s distaste of anything mildly political- it was why Vaako always did most of the talking.

“Just wish to congratulate you… Riddick,” Scales replied, acknowledging that he was on board with the Furyan’s more _casual_ way of doing things.  The sentiment was followed by the others giving their own praise of how well things had gone regarding the traitors.

“To you as well,” Scalp Taker added, “Lord Vaako, Lord Johns.”

The merc laughed at that.  “I think that’s the first time someone has called me that,” he commented, a satisfied smirk on his face.

“And it is already going to his head,” Vaako remarked.

Riddick chuckled in agreement, smacking his blonde mate in the back of the head.  “Don’t start, Johns.”

Scalp Taker wasn’t deterred though.  “It is a title deserving of your new rank.”  It was true, of course.  No one had referred to the blonde as anything outside of his name before because he was never considered a Necromonger.  Now that Riddick was officially the Lord Marshal- and declared them mates- Johns would be considered a Lord himself and would be afforded all that went with it.

“Well,” Riddick stated, “now that that’s all over.  We’re takin’ this one,” he pointed to Vaako, “to med bay to get looked over.  If ya need us, we’ll be in our room after.”

“And no need for guards anymore,” Johns added.  “So y’all go get some sleep, hmm?”

When the pair started to move away though, Vaako decided he wasn’t quite finished.  “There’s one more thing…”  He pinned his best friends with a patented Commander-glare.  “You two seemed awfully smug when Riddick announced us as mates.  Why would that be?”

Toal and Scales glanced at Riddick, who only shrugged, and then looked at each other.  They broke out into matching grins as Toal admitted, “We knew before you did.  Riddick came to talk to us about it.”

Vaako’s glare deepened as he descended the stairs.  “You _knew_?  And you didn’t tell me?!”

“We were told not to,” Toal defended.

“As though that’s ever stopped you before!”  Vaako growled.  After all the stress he’d gone through regarding their relationship, and these two had known all that time.  “You are both _dead._ ”

At least the pair of Commanders could be complimented on how quickly they could still move.  They didn’t need any other warning and fled from Necropolis, Vaako hot on their heels.  “I’m going to strangle you both!” he was yelling, disappearing into the hall.

Riddick and Johns were both laughing.  “Should we go save ‘em?” the blonde inquired.

The Furyan shrugged.  “I suppose so.”  He turned to the others, noticing they were all amused as well.  “Anythin’ else?”  When they all shook their heads, he waved them off to go do as they wanted.  As he and Johns were heading out, Riddick overheard Kaine stopping Saer.

“Can we speak a moment?” he asked quietly, though not soft enough to elude Riddick’s enhanced hearing.

The Lord Marshal smirked to himself, hand resting lightly on Johns’ lower back as they left the hall to save Vaako from himself.

* * *

Saer furrowed his brows, following behind Kaine as he walked to the other side of one of the pillars in Necropolis.  The Sub-Commander hadn’t said anything to him the whole time they were on watch together the previous day.  Saer thought he’d caught him glancing over at him thoughtfully every so often, but he figured it was simply wishful thinking on his part.

“What do you need?” he asked, standing at parade rest, not wanting to let his guard down.

Kaine sighed, leaning back against the pillar.  It was the first time Saer ever recalled seeing the Necro relaxing before.  “I wanted to apologize,” he admitted, looking up to meet Saer’s pale eyes.  “I’m afraid I misjudged you… and your intentions.”

“What are you-?”

“When you talked to me the other day, I didn’t even give you a chance to say your peace.”  He looked down at his feet then, sighing heavily.  “I thought you were just looking for a status boost.”

Saer’s jaw dropped.  It wasn’t anything unusual in Necromonger society, certainly.  Marriages resulted in the lower-ranked party moving up to their spouse’s status.  As he himself was only a Major, that would be a pretty large jump for Saer.  But that certainly hadn’t been his intentions with Kaine in the least.

Before Saer even had a chance to defend himself though, Kaine continued on.  “I’ve been thinking about it since Riddick told us we would all be on the council.”  He looked up then.  “That means Commanders, officers, none of that really matters anymore.  As far as the rest of the armada is concerned, all of Alpha Team may as well be Commanders too.”

Kaine shifted, wetting his lips before saying, “What I’m trying to say is… I’m sorry for jumping to conclusions.  And I hope you won’t hold that against me.”

Saer shook his head.  “I understand.”  He shifted as well, twisting his hands behind his back.  “Does that mean… you’d let me court you?”

The Sub-Commander gave an embarrassed smile.  “Yeah, Saer.  I think I’d like that.”  Before he lost his nerve, Kaine reached out and grabbed the front of Saer’s cuirass, pulling him in.  The kiss that followed was soft and warm.  Any doubts that were left between them vanished, and the pair stayed there, hidden behind the pillar for some time to come.

* * *

“I swear to the Underverse…”  Vaako’s threats were quickly losing steam.  He had been chasing his best friends up and down the Basilica ship for the past ten minutes.  His ribs were starting to make proper breathing an issue though and he leaned back against a wall to catch his breath.

He noticed a pair of figures in his peripheral and turned to find his mates, amusement plastered on their faces.  “Are we done tryin’ to kill your friends yet?” Johns mused.

“No,” Vaako grunted back, causing them both to laugh.

Said friends picked that moment to come around a corner, stopping dead in their tracks.  They at least had the decency to look like they’d been caught with their pants down.  That was, until they noticed the Commander was out of breath.  “Looks like we’re safe, Toal.”

Vaako glared at them.  “Yeah, fuck off,” he growled out.  As usual, his rare show of bad language amused his mates, though Vaako ignored them.  “You’re lucky I’m still injured, otherwise you would both be in trouble.”  They would have been smeared into the floor, and they both knew it too.

“Oh, no doubts there,” Toal replied, smirking.

Riddick nuzzled into his hair.  “Let it be Vaako.”

The Necro snorted, but nodded all the same.  “You’re off the hook,” he mentioned to them.  “For now.”

His friends only grinned, and Vaako couldn’t help but do the same.  To have people that cared for him, he wouldn’t trade that.  They made his life complete- even if they drove him crazy on occasion.

* * *

“Riddick?” Johns prompted, lying on his stomach in bed, propped up on his elbows.  “What’s the plan when we get to Furya?” 

He, nor Vaako, had even bothered to question Riddick two days previous when he told the council that was where they were going next.  Johns knew that his mate would eventually want to go to his homeworld.  In fact, he figured they would have gone sooner had Vaako and the other Commanders hadn’t been so insistent that the Threshold should be their first order of business.

However, now that the storm was over, and they were all settling down to sleep, Johns’ curiosity needed sating.  He’d always trusted Riddick, and that would never change, but he really wanted to know what his mate was thinking about.  If only so he would know what Riddick was feeling about the situation, and what he could expect.

Riddick shrugged.  “Not sure.  I wasn’t really thinking ‘bout anything when I gave the order.”

Vaako was lying next to Johns on his back, gazing past the blonde to where Riddick was lying, looking at the ceiling with his hands behind his head.  “The planet destroyers were not used,” the Necro explained.  “But the earth was scorched.  It may very well be toxic, unable to survive on its surface.”

Face filled with concentration, Riddick rolled onto his side, one arm falling across Johns’ lower back while the other propped up his head.  “What if it’s not?”

Not sure where he was going with things, Vaako replied, “While that may be a possibility, everything on Furya was destroyed.”  He frowned.  “It’s a dead world, Riddick,” he added softly, feeling bad for his mate.

“I wanna stay,” the Furyan finally said.  “If we can.”

Vaako didn’t know how to reply to that at all.  Johns was the one to ask, “What?  Make it a Necro homeworld?”

Riddick shrugged.  “I suppose some people could stay with us.”

“But the armada…” Vaako argued.

“Can function without us bein’ here all the time.”  The Lord Marshal smirked.  “Have a little faith in your men, Vaako.  Or did we pick that council for nothing?”

The Necro couldn’t argue there.  “Even so, knowing them, most would want to stay wherever we are.”

“Simple then.  Half stays here, half comes with us.  If they play nice, then they can all switch out every so often to get a break.”

“Wait,” Johns interrupted.  “You wanna stay planetside?  Like permanently?”  The ex-merc wasn’t buying that one.  Neither he nor Riddick were the settling type.  The fact that they had spent the better part of three years on Helion was a miracle unto itself.  They would get _far_ too bored without any action.

Apparently reading his mind, Riddick grinned.  “No one said we couldn’t visit the armada for some… vacation time.”

Johns smirked then.  “I do like the way you think.”

Ever the logical thinker, Vaako had to question, “But what about when we’re not here?  Who will run the armada?  The council, certainly, but the Legion Vast will expect a leader among them.”

After a moment to think it over, Riddick answered, “So we name someone else First Among Commanders and let him be the figure head of the bunch.”

“A new…?”  Vaako furrowed his brows, looking away.

“’Less you don’t want that,” Riddick offered.  “I ain’t sayin’ you can’t do your job, beautiful.”

“I know.”  Thinking it over, he didn’t see the harm in that at all.  If anything, it was the smartest course of action.  “It wouldn’t be as though I were getting demoted,” he said wryly, trying not to smirk too much.

Johns chuckled.  “Yeah, pretty sure you’ve made it to the top of the heap now.”  He poked Vaako in the side, knowing he was ticklish there- which gave the merc endless amusement.  “’Sides, don’t need to hog all the good titles.”

The Necro batted at him before leaning in to kiss his cheek.  “True,” he admitted.  “I’m pretty sure Lord Vaako is good enough.”  He nibbled on the blonde’s earlobe adding, “ _Lord_ Johns.”

A cocky grin spread on the blonde’s face.  “Damn straight.  ‘Bout time someone recogniz-”

Johns was cut off by a firm kiss on his lips.  “Shut up, Blondie,” Vaako murmured, diving back in for another kiss.

Riddick practically purred as his body moved in closer to the pair.  “Y’know, just ‘cause you got cleared, beautiful, don’t mean you’re exactly up to our kindda fun.”

Vaako pulled away, smirking at Riddick.  “Try me.”

* * *

Furya.  It was a fairly small world- the size of some moons in fact.  With its eccentric orbit it was extremely hard to chart, and therefore to find.  However, the Necromongers still had its location in their databases, and they found it fairly quickly once they’d entered the system.

“Scans show an atmosphere that’s compatible with human life,” one of the techs on the Bridge confirmed.  “Slightly lower in Oxygen, but nothing that would be extremely problematic.  We can provide breathers, though they should only be needed during exertion.”

Johns raised a brow as he looked to his mate.  “Well, that explains why you had no issues on Hades.  Your people adapted to thin O2 levels.”

Riddick had to admit, his bloodline was starting to explain quite a lot about him actually.  “What about the surface?  Can we land?”

“Yes, Lord Marshal,” the tech answered.  “There are no signs of radiation or other contaminants.”

Vaako was surprised.  “I did not expect that.”  He looked to Riddick.  “Based on the reports of what took place on Furya, it should have taken at least another two decades for the planet to even _begin_ healing.”

 Riddick smirked then.  “Apparently, my planet’s just as resilient as me.”  He turned around, looking at his new First Among Commanders.  “Assemble the ground team we talked about.”

Scalp Taker bowed his head.  “Yes, Lord Marshal.”  He had proven to be the right choice for the job- recommended by all the other Commanders.  With some assistance from Vaako, Scalp Taker had successfully led two campaigns in the systems they passed through. 

The first was a peaceful stop, and for the first time in roughly fifty years, the Necromongers conducted business diplomatically.  They traded for supplies, the Purifiers helped to spread the true teachings of the Underverse and Rite of Purification, and they had even created what would be the start of a lasting relationship when some of the warriors decided to stay and help train their military.  Some others had chosen to stay behind as well, although out of the rough dozen people who chose to be the first to go through the new Purifying, a few decided to join the fleet.

The second planet had been more to the soldiers’ liking, and the bondmates’ too.  It was a planet that Riddick had accurately described as a “shit hole,” filled with slavers and other such scum.  The mission was simple- total destruction.  Granted, not _all_ of them enjoyed it- Johns bitched about the sub-freezing temperatures the entire time, going on about how Riddick had promised they would never visit another ice planet ever again.  Although he quite enjoyed his mates’ tactics for warming him up later on.

There had been some suggestion of Scales or Toal for the job as First, but neither had the desire for such advancement.  And secretly, Riddick and Johns suspected that their best friend had let them in on just what their plans were, and that the pair did not wish to part from Vaako.  They couldn’t really blame the other Necros, so therefore never breathed a word about it.

The trio were geared up and ready to go as they approached the docking doors to the drop ship they would be going down on.  It was a scouting party of thirty, including Alpha Team and Vaako’s token tag-alongs.  Vaako and the techs had plotted a course to what used to be the capital city.

“Don’t blow up the ship while we’re gone,” Riddick jokingly said to Scalp Taker.

The First Among actually smiled at that.  “I will do my best, Lord Marshal.”  Behind him, the three Sub-Commanders on the council wished them well, and Riddick pretended not to notice Kaine sneak Saer a quick kiss.

Once on board, Riddick stood in the doorway of the cockpit, watching as they descended towards Furya.  Johns and Vaako stood behind him, getting a good view themselves.

Breaking through the clouds, the deep reds and dark browns of the earth became apparent, with only small patches of blue and green.  “Home,” Riddick murmured.  “So this is home.”

* * *

They touched down out away from the city in a level strip of land that, quite possibly, had been their former landing zone.  The lensor team took the lead, scanning everything as they made their way into the capital.  Or, what was left of it.

The place was left in ruin.  All the buildings, which had undoubtedly been great structures once, had all been blown to rubble.  They picked through the crumbling remains, though what they were looking for they didn’t know.  The lensors were picking up no signs of life, and the few techs they had brought along were doing real-time scans of the area, trying to pick up any anomalies.

“Not much left,” Johns commented, picking up a piece of stone from a pile.  Most of the structures seemed to have been made of stone- an ancient technique, but an effective one.  It would have been strong and stable, and should have lasted many lifetimes.

“Even so,” Vaako replied.  “I’m sure Aereon would have been going on and on about the historical significance of it all,” he spoke of the Elemental who had left the fleet to return to her homeworld.  Granted, he was tempted to do the same, but he decided to keep that to himself, especially given how melancholy Riddick was looking about the whole situation.

The city itself was rather small- only about four square blocks- but then the whole of Furya had not resided there.  According to their databases, it really only served as the seat of political power and trade- what little they did anyway.  Most Furyans resided in villages with their respective clans in the surrounding area.  Vaako figured that they too would look very much like the capital did.

Reaching near the center of town, one of the techs alerted the trio to something on her mini-console.  “See here?  It’s a void, under the earth.  It appears there is some structure here perhaps.”

Johns looked up to the collapsed remains that looked very much like the other buildings they had combed through, although it was a bit larger perhaps.  “What’s the system say this was?”

After punching in a few commands, the tech pulled it up.  “This could possibly be what’s left of the temple.  It was said to be one of the main structures in the center of the city.”  She scanned through more of the information, nodding her head.  “Yes, this is most likely it.”  She looked up then and asked if she could coordinate a more thorough scan of the site with the lensor team and other techs.  Riddick was curious about anything that might have remained intact and quickly gave the go ahead.

“You’re hovering, love,” Johns told the Furyan, who had been watching their progress far too closely.  Riddick grunted, leaning his hip against the corner of the structure that was still standing.

Vaako had wandered off a bit, though the pair noticed how Gough and Wind were trailing him.  Not that they needed to worry, as they knew the Necro could handle himself.  Besides that, it appeared that Furya was indeed a dead world as he’d claimed- or at least the capital was.  Though Riddick was unsure that he wanted to look elsewhere after what he was currently seeing.

They heard a whistle and turned to find Vaako motioning them over.  “What is it?” Riddick asked when they got closer.

Vaako pointed further down the street to the large cliffside.  There had been some small hills on their way into town, but otherwise things had been flat.  “I want to go up there,” the Necro stated simply, before starting to hike that way.

The other two shared a questioning look before following.  They were long past telling their other mate to take it easy while he still continued to heal.  It had been less than a week previous that he had fought in the invasion of the slaver world, and Vaako claimed it had only helped prove his point that he was just fine.  As long as he continued moving well and rested when he needed it, they would let him be.

“You’re usually not so adventurous,” Johns commented, jogging along beside him.

Vaako smirked.  “I believe I have the two of you to thank for that.”  He glanced over his shoulder at Riddick, who still seemed troubled.  “Besides, while they work it will do him good to get his mind off things.”

The trio made their way up the winding switchbacks that led up to the top of the cliff.  From there they could see out across the expanse of the city.  Though Vaako’s plan may have backfired, because any lightness Riddick had gained from hiking with his mates vanished once they took in the full scope of things.

“It’s all gone,” Riddick whispered.  He could feel each of his mates pressing in close to him.  “I thought comin’ here was a good idea.  Guess I was wrong.”

Johns nuzzled into his neck.  “That’s not true, love.  Yeah, it might be a lot to take in right now, but it can all be fixed.”

Riddick scoffed.  “It never bothered me before… not having a home, not knowing where I came from, what I was.  Why should it bother me now?”

The blonde pressed his hand to the Furyan’s chest, right where that handprint mark would be.  “Because you’re awake now.  ‘Cause you know this is home, and you don’t want it to be this way.”  Riddick looked over at him, meeting deep blue eyes.  “We _will_ fix it, Riddick.  If that’s what you want, we’ll find a way.  Promise.”

“None of us can change the past,” Vaako said.  “We can only create a future.”

Riddick nodded, offering them each a half smile and a kiss in thanks.  He shouldn’t have been surprised that they would back him.  Even with how completely illogical this whole situation was, they were standing beside him, supporting him.

There was chatter in their earpieces- there was a fully intact structure sitting directly underneath the temple, deep under the ground, which was much bigger than what stood above.  The bondmates all looked at each other.  Perhaps it was time to go see what secrets Furya was still hiding.


	20. Chapter 20

The temple on Furya may have been destroyed above ground- nothing more than rubble like the rest of the capital- but below the surface was a different story. 

The soldiers planetside were surprised to find the Lord Marshal and his mates digging away the debris right alongside them.  The Furyan set a demanding pace, but he also allowed them breaks as needed to rest and rehydrate.  He was a strong leader, and expected them to give their all.  There was no doubt in any of the soldiers’ minds why they followed him, Riddick _and_ his mates.

Vaako had been their Commander for so long.  He had the respect of any who had the opportunity to serve with him, long before the Furyan arrived.  There were those who resented his position, his abilities, but they had never been true soldiers, and they were all gone in the purging.  The way Vaako carried himself now spoke to how much he’d come into his own since Riddick’s ascension to power, and those closest to him could only smile at the sight of his happiness.

Johns commanded just as much respect as his other mates, though in a different way.  He had come to them on the heels of the Furyan, his constant companion and shadow from the start.  They had watched the way Johns moved with a soldier’s grace and ever-watchful eyes, his loyalty speaking volumes of his character.  Like Riddick, he had proven himself on the battlefield, relishing in the blood and the fight as much as they did.

The warriors there on Furya would gladly go to the Underverse in defense of the men beside them.  That loyalty, that drive, had little to do with the Necromonger creed, and everything to do with what the trio had _earned_.  It was a strange concept to those who had previously followed with such blind faith.  But they were awake now, and they would live their own lives, on their terms, just as their Lord Marshal had implored them to.

It took hours of working in shifts, but eventually they uncovered the temple entrance enough to allow a body to slip through one at a time.  “Alpha,” Riddick spoke, tossing a flare into the darkness, watching it tumble down the stone stairs, “on me.”

Riddick slipped down first, followed by Johns, Vaako, and Alpha Team- who had absorbed the Commander’s two best friends vicariously.  While their Lord had no issue seeing in the dark, the others lit flares, dropping them as they went, letting Riddick’s night vision lead the way.

The eerie glow of the flares passed over the walls that were scored with symbols.  Vaako’s hand brushed across the crumbling surface, fingers tracing a few of the patterns he recognized.  “Furyan,” he breathed.

“We’re here,” Riddick announced.  Sure enough, they stepped through the threshold of a doorway, leading into a large chamber, their flares unable to penetrate the darkness.  Johns chucked a fresh one towards the center, giving them a little more to see by.  Members of Alpha started to do the same, giving them pockets of light in various places through the room.

As the soldiers started to step further into the room with the intent of securing it, the floor beneath them quaked.  “Only Furyans may enter here,” a commanding feminine voice spoke, filling the chamber. 

Suddenly, light shot up around them, having everyone shielding their eyes.  Blinking away the spots, they looked around to find pots of fire and torches had alighted all around the room, bringing the temple into its full glory.  More of the Furyan symbols covered the walls, along with faded murals.  There were a couple pools of water in the center, now murky from the lack of care, a walkway passing between them into another room.

When Riddick took another step forward, the voice once again said, “Only children of Furya may enter here.”

Riddick grunted, turning to look at the others with him.  “You guys go wait outside,” he ordered before gesturing between him and his mates.  “We’ll take it from here.”  They all nodded hesitantly, but obeyed.

Once they had started to retreat down the hall back towards the stairs, Riddick turned on his heels, and started towards the other room across the way.  The ground shook even more violently this time, dirt falling from the ceiling.  “Only Furyans-”

Riddick growled out, “I heard ya the first time!  I don’t give a shit who you think you are, but my mates won’t be denied a _damn_ thing!”

There was a silence that filled the chamber before the voice answered, calmer this time.  “An Alpha’s mates are welcome in these sacred halls.”  Vaako and Johns traded a look.  “Welcome… Alpha Riddick.”  A figure appeared before them, first ethereal like a spirit, billowing in the non-existent breeze, and then becoming solid.

When Riddick stiffened, Johns and Vaako immediately brought their guns to bear, inching forward to stand at their mate’s either shoulder.  The woman before them only smiled, her brown hair cascading down to her lower back, her fitted clothing leaving nothing to the imagination as she watched them with knowing dark brown eyes.

“Shirah,” Riddick acknowledged dryly.

“Shirah?!” Johns asked in surprise.

Vaako furrowed his brow, cutting his mates a quick look.  “Who is she?”

“The woman who tormented my dreams for the past few years,” Riddick answered.  “Came to me in cryo even.”

“People don’t dream in cryo,” Vaako argued.  Riddick raised a brow, turning to stare at the Necro.  “Point.”

Riddick turned back to the Furyan woman, who stayed on the walkway they’d been trying to pass.  “What’re you doin’ here?” he demanded.  “You even alive?”

“In part,” she answered.  “I’m a Priestess of this sacred temple.  My soul was bound to this place, so that even in death, I could guard its secrets against the unworthy.”

“So why bother me all that time?”

“You needed to wake up, Riddick.  You were the last Alpha Furyan I could sense in this ‘verse.  We _needed_ you.  Without an Alpha, there is no saving Furya.”

“So you woke me,” he scoffed.  “Now what?”

She grinned.  “Now they all wake.”  Before anyone could ask what she meant, she disappeared. 

The temple shook again and a feeling of static energy surrounded them.  In an instant, a pulse wave went out, knocking Vaako and Johns down.  It was like a rippling under their skin, moving and pulsing with foreign energy.  Then it hit the pair, like a brick slamming into their chests. 

They both screamed, pulling a roar of anger from Riddick.  He was there next to them, grabbing hold of them both.  “Johns!  Vaako!”  He tugged at them, pulling them closer, but all they could do was cry out.  Their insides were on fire and their chests burned.  Hearing voices- screams- in their heads, they held them, doubling over.

Riddick didn’t know what to do.  He could hear echoing cries outside, of Alpha Team and the other soldiers that had come planetside.  They didn’t sound near as agonizing as those of his mates, though that could have been his own feelings coloring the situation.  All he could do was hold them, letting them cling to him as the pain came to a head.

Then, just as quickly as it began, it stopped.  Johns slumped against Riddick’s side, breath coming out in short gasps.  “Fuck,” he managed.

Vaako had collapsed on the cold stone and was now staring at the ceiling, nails digging into Riddick’s forearm.  His chest rose and fell heavily and as Riddick’s eyes quickly scanned the pair of them, a faint glow caught his attention.  “Vaako…” his voice came out laced with concern and confusion.

The Necro followed his gaze, seeing a slight blue glow over his heart.  Rolling his shirt up revealed the blue handprint, Riddick’s own mark pulsing a bit in return.  Johns breathed out in surprise, pulling away from the Alpha to see the glow on his own chest as well.

“What… what the hell?” the merc questioned.  He looked up, meeting Riddick’s gaze.  “I’m _not_ Furyan.  I know damn well who my parents are.”

They both turned to Vaako simultaneously, looking for a confirmation of the same.  “I, uh,” he wet his lips, “I’ve no idea.  I still have no memory of my previous life.”

The pair had questioned him on his past long before Riddick had crossed the Threshold, curious of the man he once was.  However, Vaako could tell them nothing outside his official records.  He had been young when he’d been taken during the invasion of Sol Lucia.  He wasn’t even sure if that was his home world or not.  Purifying over the years had sucked more and more of his memories from before away.

It had been the same for many Necromongers- the over-Purifying making them lose pieces of themselves.  It had never been a problem, at least not for Vaako.  _“I’m first and always a Necromonger Commander.”_ How many times had he said that?  Still, when Riddick made Purifying optional, some of his comrades had started to recover their old thoughts, but not Vaako.  He supposed his young age had a lot to do with it.

“No, you are no Furyan,” Shirah confirmed, reappearing in front of them, now blocking the exit.

Riddick growled.  “What did you do to them?” he demanded, rising to his feet to tower over the woman.

Shirah wasn’t intimidated in the least.  “I did nothing,” she replied.  “It was our people.”  She brushed by the Alpha, offering her hands to each of his mates.  They hesitantly accepted, and she pulled them to their feet as though it were nothing for her smaller frame.

Once she had them standing, she walked calmly towards the other room opposite the walkway.  Riddick grunted, but followed, pulling his mates along with him.  They all wanted answers.

“You were told by the Guardians in the Underverse about our ability to pass knowledge,” she started to explain.  “I was able to wake you and pass along the Rage of Furya because you were an Alpha.  The rest… I needed you here before I could do the rest.”

Walking into the chamber, torches and fire pots flared to life, just as they had in the outer temple.  This room was smaller though, with a pedestal in it.  An old leather and paper book sat on it, protected by a preservation field.  She stopped and turned to them.

“It’s not just to other Furyans that we are able to pass knowledge and gifts to,” Shirah continued.  “But those that are worthy to possess such abilities.”

“So, wait,” Johns interrupted.  “You mean to tell me you _made_ us Furyans?”

She shook her head.  “Yes and no.”  When Riddick snorted, Shirah smirked.  “You’re technically still humans, but your souls have been touched by Furyan energy.  You- and those who came to this world with you- have all been judged of whether or not they were worthy to receive our gifts.”

“That blast,” Vaako realized.  When she nodded, he looked over his shoulder.  “So the other Necromongers?”

“Those that are planetside, some of them have now- for lack of a better word- become Furyan as well.”  When Vaako’s attention returned to her she clarified, “Though they do not have the abilities that were given to you.  As Alpha mates, tradition would have you brought to the temple to receive the Gift of the Alpha.”  She smiled softly.  “Whether an Alpha took a Furyan mate or not, all of them would receive their Alpha’s abilities in order to fight better at his or her side.  You would be expected to protect not just your Alpha, but the village and pack they ruled, and Furya as a whole.”

“So I can see in the dark?” Johns mused, smirking as he glanced at Riddick.

“Yes.”

“But, my eyes…?”

“Are not shined,” she confirmed.  “Like Riddick, you will both be able to control the shift, but your eyes would never become shined.  That is the sign of an Alpha, and an Alpha alone.”

“What of my men?” Vaako asked in concern, and Riddick laid a hand on his shoulder.

“The ones who have shared in our knowledge, because they are not Furyan and not mated to an Alpha, they have not received much.  They will find that they can live on our world easily now- their bodies now able to handle the extreme conditions here.  They will also find they are a bit stronger, faster, more agile, giving them an edge over a normal warrior.”  She smirked.  “Even for a Necromonger.”

“You said you were waking them,” Riddick spoke up for the first time since she started her explanation.  “Who?”

“The other Furyans,” she answered with a smile.  “Our people, the ones who survived and escaped, the ones who were off-world, the ones who have been born since- whether pureblood or not- they will all awake now.  From every corner of the universe, they will hear the Call of Furya and come home.”

Shirah’s form started to flicker into its more ethereal state then.  “Welcome home Alpha Riddick.”

As she disappeared, the book behind her on the pedestal opened, the pages fluttering in the slight breeze left in her wake.  “Doesn’t answer all our questions,” Riddick grumbled.  Vaako, however, stepped forward, gazing at the book in awe.  “What is it?”

He shook his head.  “Not sure,” he admitted.  “It’s definitely in Furyan though.”  He recognized the symbols and language on the pages, though he only could make out a few words.  “It may take a while to…”  As his hand broke through the field, brushing the pages carefully, the words glowed and shifted into the common universal language.  “Translate,” he finished.

Johns and Riddick had stepped up to look as well, and Vaako gave a short laugh.  “Your people are certainly something else,” Vaako mused.

Riddick smiled, an arm wrapping around each of their waists.  “ _Our_ people, mate,” he corrected.  “Ours.”

Vaako nodded in agreement, closing the book before picking it up.  “I don’t think Shirah will mind if we borrow this.  Though we should be sure to return it when we’re done with it.”  Riddick raised a brow at him and Johns smirked.  Vaako sighed.  “When _I’m_ done with it,” he corrected, knowing he would be the one to read through the book’s contents and explain to his mates what was found.

“Come on,” Riddick implored.  “They’ll be time to explore down here later.  We should get back to the Necros.”

As the trio started back out, Johns spoke up, “So, you’re the Lord Marshal of the Necromongers, Alpha of the Furyans…  Guess that means we’re all the same now, hm?”

Riddick glanced over at him with a smirk.  “Well, not all of us.  But yeah, guess this means the Furyans and Necros are officially allies.”

“Now _there’s_ something for history to record,” Vaako offered.

The Alpha’s laughter was warm.  “You’re right about that, mate.”

When they emerged into the light, they were greeted by the company of soldiers, looking at them with so many questions running behind their eyes.  Riddick held up a hand though, staying any of their immediate concerns for the moment.

“The beacon,” the Lord Marshal spoke.  “Bring it.”

A couple soldiers rushed off to follow his order, Riddick’s mates and Alpha Team following behind him to the open area at the edge of the city that appeared as though it was once used as a landing zone.  When they brought the locater beacon, Riddick slammed it into the ground.  With the tracking coordinates confirmed, he twisted the shaft, activating it.

Riddick took a step back, grinning slightly at the flashing blue light, and then up at the sky.  “Even the blind can see that in the dark.  It’s time to make this home again.”

Vaako and Johns were the only ones to hear him, and smiled softly.  They nestled up against each other, feeling the thrum of energy rushing through them- Furyan energy.  The feeling of home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The planet Vaako remembers being from, Sol Lucia, is the slum world where Gael Revas is from (featured in the Assault on Dark Athena game), and where Johns served as a squad leader for a time.


	21. Chapter 21

The first couple weeks on Furya passed in a blur of activity.  The rubble was cleared away to make room for the rebuilding.  While the Basilica ship and a majority of the fleet stayed in orbit of the planet, others were sent out to retrieve supplies.  It was amazing how many credits the Necromongers had stored away in their vaults- for an army bent on destruction the Lord Marshal sure liked to collect riches that would be useless in their Underverse.

It was easy to form trade agreements with places like Helion and Jalta- the world they had just had a successful peaceful campaign with.  Other worlds, like Origin or Templar 4 whose main source of income was trade, also saw the advantage of being connected with the Furyans.  Though being known allies of the infamous Necromongers never hurt either.

As building materials arrived, the Necromongers who had acted as manual and skilled laborers set to work.  Vaako knew nothing of construction, but he knew how to organize.  Johns, he knew how to delegate- something that came from his marine days.  And Riddick, well, he was just fine with helping in grunt work, which didn’t surprise the Necros.

Out of all those that had come down to the surface of Furya with them during scouting, over half had received the mark.  Unlike Riddick or his mate’s, it was a faint handprint, barely there.  Still, they were not surprised to find all of Alpha Team, as well as Scales and Toal, had been found worthy enough to bear the mark.

They brought Scalp Taker, Ion, Kaine, and Hurst to the surface once the temple was better uncovered, bringing them before Shirah to see if they too would be afforded the Furyans’ gifts- and they were.  Once things were settled on Furya, and the armada moved out, any who wanted to stay behind would have to go through the same test.  Only those found worthy by Furya could stay on her surface.

That was still some time off though.  As it stood, the bondmates and the other soldiers and workers were all living out of tents for the time being.  Riddick wouldn’t order the armada to continue their journey until his mates had a place to lay their heads.  Though, he did not tell them he’d already gone over the plans for their home with the builders.  It paid to still have friends on Helion, ones who had sent along a copy of the blueprints they’d used to build their home there.  With a few adjustments, it would be the perfect surprise for his mates.

While Riddick spent time with the construction crews, Johns divided his time between him and their other mate.  The Necro in question, when not keeping in communication with their First Among or dealing with procurement issues, had his nose in that book which had come from the temple.  Sometimes they were forced to pry it away from him.

“Alright, enough of that,” Riddick complained, pulling at the book.

“Hey, hey!” Vaako protested, pulling it back.  “You can’t go treating it so roughly!  It’s delicate, Riddick!”  He gave his mate a sour look.  “Besides, I’m trying to finish this section.”

Johns sat up on their bedrolls, looking over his shoulder.  “What’s so interestin’ now?”

“Everything about this book has been interesting to some degree,” the Necro argued.  “It contains history, customs, rituals, government structure…  It’s _everything_ that the Furyans were.”  He made a face then.  “I only wish it was better organized.  It’s as though many people were working on this tome at once, and they simply put their topic next in line without any regard to how it would be organized with what came before or what would follow.”

“Lookin’ for somethin’ specific there, beautiful?” Riddick inquired, twisting a few braids around his finger.

He shrugged.  “I plan to read it all, though there are a few things I’ve become curious about after reading something, but I’ve no way to know where I could find it.  For example,” he continued, setting the book in front of him, “There was a section of how the Alpha structure worked- a Head Alpha, sometimes called the Chief or First- ruled Furya with the other Alphas following under him or her and running their own packs.  It was mentioned that there were specific responsibilities for Alpha’s mates, but it went no further.  I’d like to know what’s to be expected of us.”

Riddick smiled softly.  “Nothin’ you two don’t already do.”

Vaako grinned as well when the Furyan stroked under his chin.  “That may be, but all the same, I’d like to know what the duties of Alpha mates are, if only to satisfy my own curiosity.”

“Umm, Vaako,” Johns spoke.  The pair turned their attention to where the merc was staring.  The tome was glowing, just as it had when Vaako had first grabbed ahold of it in the temple.  The page he’d been reading became blank momentarily, before print emblazoned itself onto it.  “Now _that_ is cool.”

“How is this even possible?” the Necro asked, brushing the page that now contained the information he had just asked for.

“Hey, think it can tell us other stuff?” Johns inquired, scooting the book a bit closer to him.

“Such as?”

Johns gave his patented shit-eating grin, which meant he was up to something.  “Like… anything involving sex?”

Riddick burst out laughing as the book glowed once more and they read the section title- “Ritualized sex acts.”  He then scooted closer to his mate, Johns doing the same, and they peered at the contents curiously.

“Oh, _now_ you want to study?” Vaako asked them, feigning exasperation.  When he received twin lewd grins, he slammed the book shut with a huff, moving to put it safely with his things.

“What happened to treatin’ it gently?” Riddick inquired, the same time Johns was pouting, “You’re no fun!”

Vaako spun around on them both, an unamused look on his face.  However, with their coy expressions it was hard to keep up the façade and ended up cracking.  He broke into a smile, shaking his head.  “What am I to do with you two?” he inquired, joining them on their temporary bed.

“Give in?” Johns offered, giving a cheeky grin.

“As you command,” Vaako replied, wrapping an arm around each of them.  Even the heat of the night wouldn’t stop the bondmates from reaffirming their connection.

* * *

It was coming upon the two week mark when a ship approached the temporary landing zone on the outskirts of town.  It was a Necro craft, but not one of the ones that had been sent for supplies.  In fact, Vaako recognized it as one that had been left behind at the Threshold with the science team that had requested to stay and study the portal further.

“Scalp!” the Necro hollered, approaching the Commander as he was speaking with Scales and Toal.  Scalp Taker had escorted a fresh resupply of troops and civilians for the construction- Kaine tagging along so he could sneak off with Saer somewhere, probably to wherever Thynne and Ruggier had managed to hide out whenever they did the same.

“Lord Vaako,” Scalp Taker greeted.  “What’s wrong?”

Vaako pointed to the ship that was almost upon them.  “Why wasn’t I made aware the science team was returning to the armada?”

“That is not the science team,” he answered, glancing over his shoulder to see the soldiers with aircraft duty moving in to place to meet those on board.  When he looked back, there was a ghost of a smile on his lips.  “I should imagine the Lord Marshal and his mates would wish to greet them all the same.”

Furrowing his brows in confusion, Vaako spared a quick glance to his friends before turning to locate his mates.  Johns was conversing with Kaes while the troop leader cleaned his axe, and Riddick was taking a break, relaxing in the shade of the tarp they’d erected as their temporary planetside command.  He whistled, drawing their attention.  All he did was motion them over, jerking his head towards the craft.

“What is it?” Riddick asked, both mimicking Vaako’s hardened gaze as they approached the landed ship.

“I’ve no idea,” was the dry answer.  “Apparently Scalp Taker knows something we do not.”  _That_ would be dealt with at another time though.

As the ramp descended, the trio halted.  The group that emerged from the craft was not who they expected.  “How?” Riddick breathed.

“I do not know,” Vaako replied, before it hit him.  “The science team at the Threshold.”  He looked to Riddick then.  “They’ve returned from the Threshold.”

Before them was a group of five individuals- three men, two women- all with glowing silver eyes.  Furyan Alphas.  And they had come home.

There had been a lot of confusion, and minor hostilities, involved with their meeting.  Granted, the later was caused by Johns’ mouth.  When he made a smartass remark, the Alphas didn’t take kindly to some random person “speaking out of turn,” let alone “talking to his betters” in such a way.  The furious snarl that came from Riddick, the energy that crackled around him, had all the other Furyans metaphorically showing their bellies.

It turned out they had no way of knowing Vaako and Johns were mated to Riddick.  Apparently, Alpha mates were designated by various ceremonial tattoos- usually on the neck or wrist.  Looking at the Alphas, they all had various tattoos- a visual representation of who they were- their familial clans, their packs, all there on display.

Riddick looked at Vaako then and asked, “How come you didn’t know that?”

“Me?!  You’re the Furyan!”

Johns replied with a smirk, “You were the one with the book.”

The Necro snorted but then gave a sly smirk of his own.  “Maybe I could have finished reading it if someone would stop looking up ritual sex acts.”  Even Johns had to laugh at that one, and with the air cleared, the newcomers followed the bondmates into their camp.

It turned out the other Alphas weren’t all that bad.  They all seemed to differ to Hale, a rough brunette with an attitude reminiscent of Riddick’s.  Then there was Farkas, who seemed a bit slow but loyal, and Velkan who clearly didn’t fear much.  The two girls, the fiery redhead named Shaw and the pretty blonde named Frost, were small but scrappy and extremely smart.

The first thing Riddick had wanted to know- other than how they were seeing just fine in the bright sun, which turned out to be a similar gift from the Underverse as Riddick had received- was how they returned.  Apparently, when Furya had been attacked by the Necros the rough thirty years previous, they had all been off world.  Being Alphas, Shirah had ordered them over the Threshold, knowing that they could return.  It was those that had died that could not- a spirit without a body couldn’t cross the Threshold, not even an Alpha.  They were to stay there until Shirah, who died protecting the temple, could call them home.

They all ended up in said temple looking for answers then.  Shirah explained how she had planned to call them home when Furya was once again habitable.  When she found Riddick that changed.  She realized that the prophecy was indeed true, that Riddick would be the one to stop the Necromongers, to save their people.  So when Shirah unleashed the Call of Furya, it was heard even in the Underverse, calling the other Alphas home along with the others.

Despite the fact the others were older than Riddick- though they didn’t look it, as they hadn’t aged while in the Underverse- they easily accepted that he should be Head Alpha, that they would follow him.  So they joined the camp until such time the capital was rebuilt and attention could be turned to the outer villages, where each one of them would start up their own packs again.

The Alphas were only the beginning.  Soon, more Furyans arrived- most were decedents of survivors, whether they had escaped or were lucky to be off world.  Within a few months, they had a real capital again, with Furyan and Necro citizens living together. 

The armada had left- leaving behind some fighters and a few frigates- to continue on the campaign.  Thanks to the techs, there was a great command center set up in the new city hall that sat on top of the temple which had direct connection with the fleet at any given time.  There had also been planetary defense systems built- mainly anti-aircraft in nature- that would be able to fend off any pirates or other undesirables that might try to check out the now active system.

Scalp Taker had been handling things well, though he certainly wasn’t alone.  The three Sub-Commanders of the council were still with him, as well as Saer- who didn’t want to leave Kaine- Thynne, and Ruggier.  The rest of Alpha Team- now known as the Guard- Toal and Scales, had stayed behind on Furya.  It was a good solution for all involved, though Riddick planned to keep his word that the council would be free to switch things up should they want to.  Really, all he needed in the end was his mates.

The more time passed, the more things grew.  New Furyans were born, and even some Necros- having not succumbed to infertility due to the over-purification, or perhaps had even healed after receiving a proper one, it was hard to say.  And even more Furyan women were becoming pregnant, including Alpha Shaw, who ended up mating with Wind.  An odd choice for such an outspoken and lively woman, but Wind’s calm demeanor and skill with a sniper rifle had won her over.

More than one woman had wanted to bear one of Riddick’s children.  Even with artificial insemination, he outright refused.  If his own two mates couldn’t carry his child, then no one else would.  It was an odd sentiment for someone such as Riddick, but it made Johns and Vaako happy none-the-less.  Sure, Vaako may have given a half-hearted attempt to talk the Furyan into it- after all, he was a pure Alpha, and passing on his genes would be a duty to his race- but Riddick saw right through it.

They soon learned that Vaako was a magnet for children- from teenager to toddler, they all seemed to think that Vaako was the most amazing thing since hyperdrive.  Johns and Riddick seemed to find endless amusement in that fact, though the same could be said of how the merc would squirm with complete uncertainty whenever a child would approach him.  The only kid Johns had ever grown used to was Jack, and according to Riddick, that had been a stretch.  Riddick, on the other hand, may have stuck to his stoic mask, but his mates knew that when he thought no one was paying attention, he would behave just like a big kid himself, running and playing with the little ones.

However, it was Vaako they preferred to tag-along after.  So, it was nothing unusual that he was wandering along the outskirts of the capital, with nearly a dozen little shadows.  They were meandering among the small hills near the landing zone- which had actually become a formal site instead of simply a dirt patch.

As always, he told stories- some histories of Furya that a younger crowd would find interesting, or legends and folklore passed down.  He had learned these things from not just the Temple Tome, but from the returned Alphas, and even Shirah.  The Necro always had enjoyed passing his knowledge along, but getting to share it with children seemed to make the experience all the more pleasant.  Plus, they made for eager pupils.

“Vaako,” one of the pre-teen girls spoke, “I thought the Necromongers and Furyans were enemies.”

“They were,” he answered truthfully.

“But not anymore?”

“No stupid,” one of the older boys chastised.  “Vaako’s a Necro, ain’t he?”

“No he’s not!” she argued back.  “He’s Furyan!”

Vaako shook his head, coming between the unruly pair.  “Actually, I’m both.” 

He took a knee, watching as the kids gathered around him.  They had never asked about his race before, nor had he offered it.  Apparently though, they had found out that information somewhere, most likely overhearing things from the adults.  Furyans seemed to speak very freely about anything and everything, much unlike Necros who had restraint and obedience drilled into them.  He finally knew where Riddick got it from at least.

“I guess you could say that I’m proof that we can all work together,” Vaako continued.  “That we can all be a family.  Is that alright?” he asked the girl.  When she nodded, he smiled softly.  “Good.”  He plopped down to have a seat, seeing that they had a pretty nice view as the others followed suit.

“Is it true Riddick is the Necromonger leader too,” another Furyan boy asked.

“Yes, it is.  We are one, because of Riddick.”  He gestured towards the city, so different from the day they had landed there almost a year previous.  “He has created something that can’t be destroyed, and given us all a home.”

“Even you, Vaako?” one of the girls inquired, looking at him with doe eyes.

He smiled at her.  “Yes, even me.  My home is wherever my mates are… whether that is here on Furya or somewhere wandering the skies.”

“I want to go on a Necro ship one day,” an older boy said, many of the others agreeing adamantly.

Vaako laughed.  “Perhaps someday then you will.”  He noticed a pair of familiar figures wandering down towards the landing zone and grinned.  “How about we go tell Riddick and Johns that we all want to visit the fleet soon?”

The children all seemed to like that idea and Vaako led the charge as they all slid down the hill.  The Necro ended up rolling more than sliding, coming to rest at the bottom looking up at the clear skies.  He smiled at the sight, feeling peace wash over him in a way that would have seemed impossible not long ago.

He heard the laughter of his mates and looked to find them shaking their heads.  “Only you Vaako,” Riddick mused, though his attention was drawn to all the kids when they announced their want to go visit the armada.  The Alpha grinned at that.  “I’ll see what I can do.  Now get your butts home.  It’s dinner time and ya can’t keep your parents waitin’.”

Johns helped his mate up while the children retreated back into town, chatting excitedly the whole way.  “Having fun?” the merc inquired of Vaako.

The Necro only smiled, wrapping an arm around Johns’ waist and pulling him into a soft kiss.  “Now I am,” he replied.  Grabbing ahold of Riddick’s tank, he yanked the other man in as well, not leaving him out of things.

After his kiss, Riddick was smirking.  “Think we got time for a quickie ‘fore we gotta have our call with Scalp.”

“I do like the way you think.”

* * *

It was on the anniversary of their mating, when the three of them became one, that Riddick felt like surprising them.  The armada was returning to Furya, to celebrate the refounding of the planet, and the alliance of the two races.  Not only that, but when they left again, the three of them would be going along with them.

“Seriously, love?” Johns asked hopefully.

Riddick smiled.  “I did promise a vacation, didn’t I?”  He shrugged.  “Couldn’t really do it before now.  Just too much shit to do.  Think they can handle things without us for a while?”

Both nodded, but Vaako was the one to reply.  “We’ve set everything up for success.  Planetary defense, military command, the infrastructure and economy, it’s all in place.”  The capital had been rebuilt for the most part, and the only construction that was going on was in the five surrounding villages run by each of the other Alphas.  Yet even those were mostly taken care of- the houses standing once more, the fields growing crops.

“Hale and the others can handle things fine on their own,” Johns confirmed.  “I assume you plan to take the Guard along too?”

“If they wanna come.”  Riddick tried not to laugh as he added, “Though I think Wind may be stuck here.  Shaw’s not bound to let him out of her sight anytime soon.”  A child on the way and a new pack to run?  It was unlikely.

“Dunno,” Johns laughed.  “Shaw seems the type that would wanna come along.”

“Perhaps if they were not expecting…” Vaako put in reasonably.  “No, Wind will simply have to wait for the next time.  Though I’m sure the others will want to join us.  This may be home for now, but I think they will always prefer to live among the stars.”

“What about you, Vaako?” Riddick questioned, brushing a loose lock of hair from his mate’s face.  “That where you’d rather be?”

The Necro gave him a soft smile, pulling him down to the bed with him and Johns.  “No, Riddick,” Vaako assured.  “My only want is to be where my mates are.  That’s where my home is now.”

* * *

The celebration had been one to remember.  They had resumed many of Furya’s traditional festivals and the like, but the day when their home reawakened them was cause for something special.  There was sparring to be had and demonstrations of skill- something the bondmates were naturally apart of.  Many of the warriors- both Necromonger and Furyan alike- participated in matches, although none could claim to have topped the trio in any they took part in.

Singing and music filled the streets, many of the women- and even some men- preforming ancient dances.  It was in their blood, these old ballads and songs.  To watch them all then, it was as though Furya had never fallen, that they had always been so free.

“Shirah taught me that dance,” Johns admitted, watching as a mated pair danced to the beating drums, lutes, and fluted instruments.

“And when the hell did _that_ happen?” Riddick asked.

“Better question,” Vaako added.  “How in the world did she talk you into such a thing?”

The merc smirked.  “Last week, and I was extremely bored.  She and Frost were working with some of the dancers in the temple when I came by and I somehow got sucked into it.”

His mates looked at each other and then back to him, smiling slyly.  “Alright,” Riddick spoke, “now we gotta see it.”  He waved his hand toward the others.

Johns rubbed the back of his neck.  “Technically I can’t.  It’s a mating dance.”  That caused both of the others to start laughing, hanging onto each other to remain standing.  “Eh, shut up,” he grumbled.  “Ain’t that funny.”  When they wouldn’t stop, the blonde decided to get his revenge and grab hold of them both, pulling them towards the others dancing.  “Looks like I’ll just have to teach ya.”

“Oh, hell no…” Riddick argued.

Vaako shrugged, going much more willingly.  “I suppose I could learn.”  It did look kind of fun, he admitted, watching the others as their bodies linked together.  It was rather erotic in nature, the way they were twined, the way they slid against each other.

“Now you have to Riddick,” Johns insisted.  “Can’t exactly have a mating dance if it ain’t with _all_ your mates.”

The Furyan couldn’t help but notice how others had started to watch them curiously.  He couldn’t exactly protest as heavily as he normally would without causing a scene.  Not that he cared what they thought of him, but Johns and Vaako were liable to be embarrassed if he did so, and getting the silent treatment wasn’t the way he wanted to start out their vacation. 

“Fine,” he grunted, giving in.  “But how’s this s’pposed to work with three of us?”  All the other mated pairs were just that, pairs.

“Apparently we’re not the first mated trio,” Johns answered.  “Now, gimme a minute to think how this goes…”  He pulled Vaako in close, giving him a small grin before grabbing ahold of Riddick as well.  “Just follow my lead,” he whispered, pulling Riddick into a deep kiss.  The Furyan took a wild guess _that_ wasn’t part of the dance, though he’d never complain.

Later, once night had fallen, rather than being entwined around the other in dance, they had fallen into each other’s arms, gazing at the sky.  Fireworks illuminated it in brilliant colors, and they watched them with as much wonder as perhaps any of the young ones did.  That turned into tangled limbs in their shared bed, in the home they had made together.

It was a night of celebration they were not likely to forget.

As they boarded a skiff bound to return to the fleet, they said goodbye to Hale and the other Alphas, to Wind who was staying behind, to all the people who had come to see them off.  Riddick paused on the ramp, looking out towards the city, to Furya.  It was the first time he’d really stopped to look at it since the day they arrived and he gazed upon the ruin from the cliffside, and the beauty of it all struck something deep inside him.

He watched with his mates through the viewing ports as the red planet grew further away.  It was then he realized that while Furya would always be home, and would always hold a place in his heart, he belonged among the stars, sailing through the skies.

Riddick’s gaze never wavered as it turned towards the armada.  It was the thrill of the hunt, the fight, which called to him.  It was a song of blood and battle.  He finally understood.  He didn’t need to be on Furya to be content, only that he knew there was a place he could go back to.

As he looked to Johns and Vaako, he smiled, knowing that as far as he was concerned they were home.  Should the universe had all ceased to be, Riddick would go to the Underverse happy, knowing there he would find the family and mates who had made his life so complete.  There was nothing more he could ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Furyan Alphas were all based on characters from some of my other favorite fandoms: Hale from Teen Wolf, Shaw from Fast and Furious, Frost from Blade, Velkan from Van Helsing, and Farkas from Skyrim.


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The blood washed down the drain- none of it theirs, but an alien blue.  The game they had played was a satisfying one, ending with the destruction of an entire world that had tried to kill both Riddick and Johns long before.  Vaako pulled the Furyan close, chin resting on his shoulder while reaching out for the ex-merc as well.  He wanted them close, wanted to feel the song of battle running through them as well.

M6-117, better known as Hades.  It was still years before the planet would descend into darkness, when the creatures that lived below the surface would come out to play.  So the Necros had gone to them.  The bondmates, their council, and any other warriors who had wanted to test themselves, blew holes right into their lairs, fighting them on their home field.

For hours they played there in the winding tunnels and carved out caverns.  The trio let their eyes shift, and with the gifts of Furya could peer into the shadows as though it were day.  Bioraptors continued to fall until one by one the Necros returned to the surface from exhaustion.  The last out from the holes were the bondmates themselves.

When the planet destroyers scorched the surface, Vaako didn’t miss the look of glee on his mates’ faces.  In knowing what took place there however, he could not say he blamed them.  In fact, he was happy for them.  It was revenge in the name of their fallen family, a way for the nightmares that still plagued Johns on occasion to finally end, and probably most important of all, had simply been a hell of a lot of fun.

Riddick pulled his mates into the bedchamber.  It was so familiar to them, their home among the stars.  It was there that their bond began to form.  Vaako remembered that first night as though it had just happened, rather than over a year previous.

The Necro smiled softly, leaning into a pair of warm bodies.  He wanted to relive that night again, to feel utterly and completely belonging.  Every time they lay down together, everything about them became one, just like that night.  The wandering caresses and steady hands, the gentle lips and playful bites, every whispered word and soft moan, were the sensations of being whole.

 _“You can share our bed, or not,”_ Riddick had said.  _“The choice is yours.”_

Vaako figured he had made the right one.

/End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe it’s over! Thank you all for following and for all the great feedback! You’re all amazing! I’m looking forward to sharing my other Riddick stories with you. Thanks again for all the support!
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The First Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551700) by [Vesul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesul/pseuds/Vesul)
  * [Tell Me How I Don't Want You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552495) by [Vesul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesul/pseuds/Vesul)
  * [Marking and Claiming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269422) by [Vesul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesul/pseuds/Vesul)




End file.
